Welcome to Yokai Academy
by Orga
Summary: In this story we will be focusing on a new character, someone who has finally made it into Yokai after years of living on the run. He'll meet new friends as he struggles to keep the beast inside of him under control.
1. Episode 1

Hey guys! For those of you who have read this chapter before. You will notice that I've redone it. Quick author's note before you read this. This is a retelling of the series with an OC character added into it. We will also be seeing this story from his point of view, meaning that certain characters will not get as much show time as some of you may wish. For instance, if Tsukune is knocked unconscious rather than cutting to when he wakes up we might get a conversation that was not seen in the show. I originally took this story down based on all of the negative feedback, but now I'm putting it back up. If you hate these types of stories please do not read this, you will not enjoy it. On a final note this character I have created is not invincible, so please don't think that he is. I did lots of research and chose a monster for him; this monster has strengths and weaknesses just like the others. Stay tuned, and enjoy

**Episode 1**

Gouto was caught off guard as a large gust of wind swirled down around him and blew his shaggy dark-chocolate colored hair into his deep hazel eyes.

He quickly pushed his hair back into place and snapped to attention as a large bus suddenly pulled up in front of him with a loud screech. The bus was a faded tan color, marked with a large green stripe that cut through the middle.

He heard the hiss of the brakes and looked up to see the large tan doors fly open with a loud clap!

Living in the human world hadn't been easy…and how he had managed for the past 15 years was a mystery…after all as far as monsters go, he was practically the worst type out there.

The way he was supposed to live…and the things he was supposed to do to survive were simply unbearable.

He shook these thoughts out of his head, and took in a deep breathe. None of that mattered now, because beyond these doors was a new beginning. He let out a huge sigh and tentatively put one foot on the bus step.

With all of his courage he grabbed the cold handrail and stepped inside.

The doors behind closed with a loud bang, and after glancing around the deserted bus he looked at the driver. The driver kept his hat low enough so all Gouto could see was a soft yellow glow coming from his eyes. The driver was wearing a dark blue suit, with a soft white undershirt. Between the two lay a green tie that reminded Gouto of the grass outside his old house.

In one hand, the driver held a cigar…and in the other he held the wheel. Gouto noticed a large smirk come across the drivers face… "Best take a seat kid."

Gouto looked back and studied the seats; he slowly walked back and sat in the back row. He had expected to see more people…but the bus here was completely empty.

He took this time to look outside…today's weather was no different than any other day; Bright and sunny, with a bit of a chill in the air.

He gazed on till suddenly there was a loud banging on the door of the bus. The driver reached over and grabbed a lever which opened the doors with a loud scraping sound.

Another student climbed on quickly, he showed the driver some papers and the hurried back into the seat across from Gouto.

The brakes hissed one more time…the large bus pulled back with a thud and started down the endless road.

The two boys sat there quietly neither one of them made eye contact…Gouto looked down at his lap for most of the trip…until the driver suddenly spoke up.

"Hey you two! Are you new students at Yokai academy?"

Gouto hesitated he quickly glanced over at the other boy who didn't answer. The other boy spoke up. With hesitation clinging to his words he said "Uh…yeah."

Gouto cleared his throat. "Yeah…I am too." He said.

A touch of devious laughter rung through the driver's words, "In that case you guys better prepare, that's one scary ass school you're going too."

The other boy…nervously asked "what do you mean by that?" Before anyone could respond the cheerful beeping of a cellphone filled the bus and the other boy quickly grabbed his and answered. "Hello…" he said.

Gouto turned back towards the window…something was odd about this kid. He smelled absolutely amazing. Gouto shook his head and slammed his fist into the back of the seat. He shouldn't have thoughts like that.

He wasn't that kind of monster…not now or ever.

Shock shot through Gouto as they suddenly passed into a dark tunnel that riveted and glowed with a rainbow of colors.

Streaks of white, purple and green shot through it like lightning. The other boy suddenly looked down at his cell phone saying hello continuously as if he expected the other person to answer…But it was pointless.

Did he seriously not know anything about this school? Gouto sighed…With a halting screech the bus slammed on its brakes.

Gouto stood up and grabbed his stuff then cautiously walked out the door…the other boy not far behind. He took one step onto the black sandy ground and surveyed his surroundings…

This place sure did look like where a school for monsters would be. The large dark area where they had stopped was surrounded by black menacing trees which leafless branched conveyed a message of death to all around it.

The blood red sea sloshed back and forth up against the quarry in which they stood on.

The bus driver smirked… "I'd watch my back if I were you." But before either boy could react to what he said the doors slammed shut, the brakes released and the tan bus sped off kicking up a trail of black dust in its wake.

The eerie bus stop was marked by a large scarecrow holding a faded sign which read: _private, Yokai_. The other boy pulled out is cell phone again and began to punch in a number, till Gouto spoke up.

"It won't work." Gouto said bluntly. "No cell service in here, it's what…what helps to protect this place."

The other boy looked up shocked, "Whaa-aa-t?" he stuttered out.

"You'll find out today at the school." Gouto said smiling. "Name's Gouto by the way, Gouto Ueda. But you can just call me Gouto."

"I'm…I'm Tsukune Aono." He said.

"Well Tsukune…I'm not lying when I say this place scares the hell out of me."

"Yeah…it's a bit dark." He said nervously.

"Well we should probably get moving…we don't want to be late." Gouto said steeply. Both boys grabbed their bags and with a deep breath headed into the forest.

Crows and owls chirped and squawked loudly above them. The two students walked nervously through the forest not making a sound.

Tsukune finally broke the silence, "I hope we're going the right way." He muttered nervously.

Tsukune paused for a moment and fell over startled as something large and heavy hit the ground behind them. He hung back for a moment…long enough for Gouto to be several feet in front of him.

As Gouto reached a clearing, he looked back to see Tsukune still not moving. He was looking around nervously…after a few moments of looking around he took off running towards Gouto.

Tsukune was about half way to him when he paused once again, to look at a large bat flying overhead.

Gouto sighed and looked down…he took in a deep breath and yelled out "Tsukune we don't have all- WHAM!"

A giant pink bike flew out of the brush and slammed Tsukune into the ground kicking up a cloud of black dust.

"Tsukune!" Gouto yelled loudly as he sprinted towards the wreckage.

On one side of the crash lay the bike…crushed and broken in two from the collision. On the other side lay Tsukune and the person who had just hit him.

Gouto rushed over to see Tsukune slowly make his way to his knees…

Wait a minute. It was a girl? A girl crashed into him? The real kicker was it was that she was a cute girl too!

Clearly blushing, she rubbed her face and apologized for what she had just done. "I'm sorry…I just suddenly got all dizzy." She said pitifully.

For a few seconds everyone just stared at each other…but then Tsukune finally realized his hand was resting on the inside of her soft, warm thigh.

He shot back in embarrassment clearly blushing and trying to say that it wasn't what she thought it was.

A slow line of blood ran out of his nose. The girl leaned in to wipe it away…but stopped suddenly.

Still half stunned from what was going on, Gouto walked over to see her clenching her fists and struggling not to lean in closer to him.

"That smell…" she whispered. "Sorry!" She exclaimed "I can't help it…I'm a vampire." She leaned in and quickly bit into his neck.

Everyone stood still…gasping at what was going on. Gouto finally cleared his throat…which made the girl open her eyes and reel back in horror.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She said quickly, her voice full of shock.

"Ah ah ow! You bit me." Tsukune said in pain.

He examined the wound and sighed as he stood up.

After a few moments Gouto finally spoke…"so um…hi there." He blushed and looked down awkwardly.

The girl looked over at Tsukune's bag which had been emptied and scattered. She picked up information pan flit that all new students were given.

"Are you guys going to Yokai too?" she said.

"Yeah." Tsukune said "It's actually our first year."

"That's great!" She said. "This is mine too."

"Huh…well what do ya know?" Gouto added.

The girl spoke up again…"I have to ask…what do you think about…well, about vampires?"

Gouto took a step back…a…a vampire? Could it be…Could this sweet little girl really be one?

They were some of the toughest creatures around…even tougher than him…and Gouto's monster form was a force to be reckoned with.

Tsukune stared at the ground confused...

"Well compared to what I am…vampires are like saints and they're good in my book." Gouto said confidently.

He helped Tsukune up…"Fine by me…I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest." Tsukune said. "If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya."

Wait…wait…wait…call yourself a vampire?…what exactly does that even mean?…

Gouto stared at them both puzzled. But noticed something was up with the two of them…

They just kept staring at each other…the acted like they had known each other for years even though they had just now met.

She smiled and tackled him to the ground…"THANK YOU!" She yelled. Gouto just stood there looking at the ground. Feeling like a bit of third wheel, all he could do was stand there and listen.

"Well if that case maybe the three of us could be friends? What do you think?" She asked.

"Yeah…sure." Tsukune squeaked out.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gouto added.

"Oh fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet." She said. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh yeah…my name is Moka Akashiya by the way."

"My name Gouto Ueda, nice to meet you." Gouto said…

"and mine's… Tsukune Aono." Moka and Tsukune blushingly stared at each other…

Gouto could only imagine the thoughts that ran through their minds…he sighed. "Um maybe we should get going guys…or we might be late." Gouto said urgently.

Tsukune agreed, "Yeah, you're right.

The three students turned and hurried towards the school.

In the class, Gouto sat two seats to the left of Tsukune close enough that the he could still see him.

Then a woman walked up to the front of the classroom and smiled.

She was rather cute…Gouto figured that she was also a student here. But she wasn't dressed in a uniform like the other girls.

She yelled out in a cheery sweet voice, "Well, good morning students! Welcome to Yokai academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher."

Wait she was the teacher!? Gouto glanced around the room…at least it made sense now why she wasn't wearing a uniform.

Everyone including him was wearing the same uniform green uniform…all except one girl in the back with short aqua colored hair.

He looked over at Tsukune who was staring off into space.

Gouto looked down at his desk. Adjusting to a new school wasn't easy, especially one as private as this. Gouto didn't know what type of monster Tsukune was, but- before he could finish his thought the teacher spoke up again.

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact…but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that is exclusively for monsters!" She smiled, still cheery and perky.

Gouto forced his eyes down to his desk. His teacher's large chest kept beckoning him to stare…but he fought against it.

The last thing he needed was to gain the title of "pervert."

She continued, "Currently this planet is under the control of humans…so in order for monsters like you and I to survive, class. The only option we have is to learn how to coexist with them." Her voice got more serious, but nevertheless still cheery and upbeat.

Gouto looked over and watched Tsukune stare up at her in confusion…

Gouto didn't quite understand what there was to be confused about? After all, most of this stuff was really just basic knowledge.

Ms.N continued, "And that brings us to…our first rule." Except in special circumstances, on campus you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She smiled.

"Rule number two! Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student; I'm sure you can see why." She giggled playfully. "Everyone will fallow these rules, right?"

She was suddenly cut off by a deep voice that came from the seat next to Gouto.

Sitting in the seat between him and Tsukune, sat a tall lean man who couldn't be bothered to even watch or listen to the teacher.

Gouto rolled his eyes, what an ass.

"huhhh…bunch of boring rules." The man said.

Ms.N opened up a book and flipped through the pages…"and you are…aha! Saizou Komiya"

He smirked… "If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat him? That's what I would do anyway."

It may have been just because Gouto was sensitive to the whole "eating others thing" but every word this man said increasingly made Gouto want to knock him on his ass.

He shut his eyes tight and the teacher spoke again, "Well…there's no chance of that happening, because at this school all the students and teachers are monsters so…no exceptions. Got it?" She smiled.

"You see this place is surrounded in a giant secret barrier, and even IF a human got through somehow and wandered in here…they would be killed immediately." She giggled.

Gouto turned and looked left as he heard a sudden loud bang and saw Tsukune quickly pick a book up off the ground.

Saizou sighed and leaned back…"Say whatever you want…but I swear I've been smelling human this whole time." He chuckled.

Gouto leaned back and looked up at the clock. Right…a human, like that could ever happen. He leaned back and sighed in disbelief.

Gouto's species had the best smell of any monster…he could tell right away that Tsukune smelled funny. But if there was a human in class…he would have sniffed them out right away.

Just then Moka burst into the class room breathing heavy. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" She cried.

Ms.N smiled, "Oh, don't worry it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Moka paused for a brief moment, then took in a breath and blushingly said "Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya."

The room erupted in whispers…most consisted of men saying how attractive Moka looked. She looked back across the classroom…and when she saw Gouto and Tsukune…

"arghahrghgahfhgah" Tsukune breathed out as Moka tackled him.

"Tsukune! Gouto! I'M SO GLAD WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Moka squeaked.

The three teens walked down the school hallway. Moka was wrapped tightly around Tsukune, Gouto fallowed behind.

For some strange reason she was really into Tsukune.

Maybe it was the way he tasted? Gouto smiled, I bet he tasted good.

Gouto shook his head…he had to stop thinking about stuff like this. Eating other monsters and humans was Terrible.

They continued walking down the large school hallway; Moka had a gigantic smile across her face.

Tsukune just walked stiffly…smiling and blushing all at the same time.

Gouto looked around at all of the students staring at them. Man…Moka really made heads turn in this school.

As they walked down the hallway every guy stopped and stared, eyes wide. The three of them walked out the door and put money into the school's vending machine.

*Clink* *Clank* *Clunk* 3 cans plopped down at the bottom of the machine. 2 tomato juices and a coffee, all three kids bent over and reached for them at the same time. Their hands collided, Moka and Tsukune jumped back and apologized and Gouto blushingly grabbed the three cans. Moka removed the top part of her can of tomato juice and punched to holes in it, one on each side.

They sat quietly on the dull brown bench, Moka on the far right side, Tsukune in the middle and Gouto on the left.

She gingerly sipped her tomato juice, smiled and said "This is fun, huh?" She giggled.

Gouto looked as his can, which he had not opened yet. "Yeah! This is great." He said. Then he looked down at his lite tan hand. He raised his pointer finger, and extended into a long black, sickle shaped claw. He quickly punched two holes into his can, and then the giant claw dissipated.

He looked up to see Moka and Tsukune staring at him in horror.

Gouto blushed bright red "I'm sorry. I lived alone for so long…I guess I've forgotten my manners." He looked down at his lap.

"It's okay" Moka said. She smiled giggled. Which in turn made Gouto blush even more.

Tsukune sat sipping his coffee, looking straight forward. Gouto finished his drink and started to ask Moka what her plans were later…but before he could say anything someone else spoke.

"Hey there sexy…you said your name was Moka Akashiya right?" Gouto inhaled deeply…he knew that smell anywhere.

It was Saizou, Tsukune spit out a mouth full of coffee and had no time to react as Saizou sped forward and grabbed him by the throat. Moka yelled "Hey! Let him go"

Gouto screamed at him, "Damn dude! Lay the hell off of him!"

Saizou spoke up cocky, "So tell me something…what's a smoking hot chick like you doing with a couple of numb-nuts like these guys?" Saizou smirked.

Gouto gritted his teeth, he hid his hands behind his back as they grew and his fingers transformed into long black claws the size of bananas.

He continued, "I mean come one?"

He tossed Tsukune back violently slamming him into the drink machine.

"TSUKUNE!" Gouto and Moka yelled.

They both took off after him, but Moka was stopped as Saizou grabbed her shoulder. "Hey…forget about those punk asses and hang out with me instead babe!" Saizou laughed.

"No way! I prefer to hang out with nice people. Thank you!" Moka scoffed. She ran over to the two boys, Tsukune still lay still against the vending machine.

Together, Moka and Gouto picked him up and carried him inside. Gouto was surprised…he was lighter than he had originally imagined.

The three of them stood quietly up on the roof leaning against the cold rails at stood at the edges. "wow…that was pretty scary." Moka said quietly. "Are you sure you're okay after that?"

"Yeah dude, you took a pretty hard fall." Gouto added.

"…Yeah I'm alright…he was really strong though." Tsukune said softly.

"He wasn't that strong…I could have taken him." Gouto laughed.

Moka giggled "I bet."

Moka spoke up curiously, "Back there when Gouto opened his drink and when they guy walked over you acted like you had never seen a monster before." She laughed and patted him on the back.

Moka looked at them inquisitively, "So what kind of monsters are you guys?" Oh wait…we're not supposed to reveal that to each other, are we?" She frowned "Sorry, never mind you don't have to tell me." She blushed.

Gouto looked off and spoke up solemnly, "It's probably best you don't know what I am. I'm a monster even to monsters." Gouto sighed and looked down.

"But we already know what you are Moka since you already told us you're a vampire." Tsukune said quietly.

She replied, "Yeah…I know. But when I told you I had no idea that was a rule here." Her cheeks turned bright red and she covered them.

"You know you don't look like a vampire very much." Tsukune said.

"Of course not, this is her human form." Gouto said quietly.

"Look." Moka said as she pulled her uniform shirt back to reveal a giant silver cross with blood red circle in the middle of it.

Tsukune jumped back and collided with Gouto… "Loo-look at wha-what?" He blushingly stuttered out.

"It's okay" she cooed. "Look at the rosary on my chest. If I were to take this off…I would change. I'd turn into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire. So…" She said quietly.

"A real vampire?" Gouto and Tsukune said simultaneously.

"That's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself…" She blushed and looked down at it.

"well…that's okay." Tsukune said. "

It doesn't matter what you are, I'm sure that you're still the same Moka." Gouto said.

"I KNEW YOU'D UNDERSTAND!" She jumped up and hugged them both tightly. Then she let go of Gouto and just held Tsukune…

"I knew you guys would understand you were my first friends here." She smiled playfully.

"But I feel like I should tell you that you were my first in another way too Tsukune…" She said blushing.

"In- in wha-t way?" He said gingerly.

She looked at him nervously, "Well…all I ever had before was tomato juice and transfusion bags…I'd never sucked anyone's blood before yours today. Oh…it tasted so…sweet. So rich. That feeling…I'll never forget it…" She pulled him in close.

Gouto cleared his throat…and Tsukune pulled her away. "ooh-gah! I'm sorry…but I- I have to go. See you later." He sped off nervously.

Gouto and Moka exchanged and uneasy look. "Why'd he leave?" She said.

"um…had to do something…? Gouto answered.

They both stared puzzled at the door he ran through.

Gouto turned to Moka. "Is it just me or does he smell…really good…" He said sniffing.

"Yeah…she said. He smells really sweet." She giggled.

"I don't know what type of monster he is, but I'm jealous." Gouto sighed. Moka looked up at him and smiled, then looked down at her feet startled.

"There is something I need to do. I'm sorry. I'll see you later Gouto." She stood up and walked inside.

Later back at his place, Gouto decided to change into some new clothes. He looked in the mirror and paid attention to the way he looked for once.

He was tall and muscular, and his skin was a light tan color. He stretched out his arms and fixed his. His hair was thick and shaggy like Tsukune's and he was constantly having trouble keeping it in order.

His hazel eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun. He quickly slipped on a new shirt and headed out to find the others. He was almost to his door when he heard a loud urgent knocking on it. He opened it and Moka burst in panting.

Gouto looked at her shocked, "Moka…what happe-

"IT'S TSUKUNE!" She yelled. "He's gone!"

The two of them took off down the hallway towards the front of the school. They had looked everyplace for him…except for the exit. Moka and Gouto stopped for a second to catch their breath before taking off towards the front.

Tsukune was out front…slowly walking away. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled loudly as the two teens raced towards him.

They both stopped in front of him panting. "You were acting kind of weird back there." She said softly.

"Yeah…what happened back up on the roof?" Gouto added.

"I…I just…I think I should go to a human school." Tsukune's voice was heavy in hesitation.

"What?!" Exclaimed Gouto.

"A human school…why? Moka asked gently.

"Look I really like you guys but I just can't stay here!" Tsukune said.

"No Way! You can't go to human school…you just can't!" Moka pleaded.

"We all need each other and we need a place where we can fit in…please Tsukune." Gouto said.

Moka frantically grabbed Tsukune's bag trying to pull him back towards the school. Clenching the bag tightly she spoke to him softly.

"I'm sorry…I just don't like humans that much." She said, with a voice full of sorrow.

"Look I've had a lot of experience being the odd man out, and the humans don't make it any easier to fit it." Gouto exclaimed.

"They can be cruel…" Moka said sadly.

Gouto stared at both of them for a second, "But Moka…are monsters really so different? If he wants to go that's his choice." Gouto said sadly.

"No! I know they can because I attended human schools all the way up through junior high." She looked down. "I was lonely…" She said.

"So was I." Gouto added.

"It's because humans…they don't believe in monsters. I felt so different…it was like…I shouldn't even be there." She said full of remorse.

"And being different grants you pain in the human schools…why would you want that Tsukune?" Gouto added softly.

Moka looked up, eyes full of tears "But then you said you didn't mind if I was a vampire." She said cheerful.

Gouto looked down…he hadn't told either one of them what he was. It was probably for the best.

A vampire is one thing…but what he was…no one could accept that. He couldn't tell them…ever.

"Still…what if I…I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much...would you still feel the same way about me?" Tsukune said, looking at the ground.

"What…" Gouto gasped.

"I'm a…HUMAN!" Tsukune said proudly. "I'm sorry but that's what I am! And the only reason I'm even hear at all is because of a major mix up!" He shouted.

For moment a thick blanket of silence hung in the air like smoke.

Moka let go of Tsukune's bag and slowly backed up into Gouto. "You…you're lying…you have to be." Moka said frightened.

"The way you smell…" Gouto said under his breath.

"Now it all makes sense." Gouto looked up at him shocked.

"No human could ever have gotten in here…" Moka stared at him stunned.

"I should have known you two would look at me like that…" Tsukune sighed.

"Is it really true Tsukune?" Moka said softly.

"Moka…it…Moka…I'm-" stuttered Gouto.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tsukune shouted! "You hate humans' right?! Well that's okay! I don't need you. Either one of you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He yelled.

This hit Gouto in a way that made him feel like someone had just stuck a lit match into his bare skin.

Gouto stood there silent, shocked by what he had just said. Moka stood there equally as shocked, reeling from what he had just said. But before either one of them could react, Tsukune grabbed his bag and took off running. Moka and Gouto ran after him as fast as they could.

Gouto heaved. If only he was in his monster for right now. He's the fastest creature around when he was. But in this clumsy human body he could barely run without getting exhausted.

A sudden voice called out in front of them, "So where do you think you're going? Stick around babe." Saizou walked out from behind a dark tree in front of them.

"Sorry but I'm busy right now!" Moka Exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have more import things to deal with right now then you." Gouto added flippantly.

Saizou laughed. Then his clothes swelled up and he started to grow. His body expanded and widened. His face twisted as his limbs mutated

"THIS! THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!" He screeched!

He stood there as a giant structure of muscle and strength. His large tongue shot out of his mouth tied itself around Moka's leg.

"Leave her alone!" Gouto shouted! He looked down at his hands…his eyes filled with red and his fingers extend and sharpened in long sickle like claws. He leaped up onto a branch and plunged down at Saizou and slammed him hard in the back. This caused him to release Moka from his grasp.

"HAHAHA!" Saizou laughed loudly. "Can you even transform into you're full monster form?" He smirked.

Gouto stared back at him, "Yeah…but I'm not a brute like you and I don't choose to act like an animal" Gouto said confidently.

Saizou had quickly recovered from the blow and was ready for another attack. Gouto pulled back and noticed Moka who was covered in saliva, lay on the ground on the verge of crying.

"You bastard!" Gouto yelled. He charged at Saizou whose long tongue shot out at him like a whip.

Gouto dodged his tongue and leaped into the air to pounce down on top of him. Only to be stopped halfway.

One of Saizou's massive hands had grabbed him by the leg and with quick twist through him across the forest into so nearby trees. He opened his eyes to see Moka get flung right beside him…then Gouto closed his eyes and blacked out.

He awoke several minutes later to see everybody at the bottom the hill. Tsukune lay very still and Moka was crouching over him. Saizou was right behind them and raised a giant hand to crush them both! Gouto slid down the hill with a loud scraping sound and rammed from behind as hard as he could. Knocking Saizou off balance and onto his back.

Gouto looked back at the two kids and watched as Tsukune slowly raised one hand up to Moka's shoulder…but his hand dropped and with it came Moka's silver Rosary.

A large beam of red land pink light surrounded Moka's as her hair grew light and her eyes glowed dark red.

"Wait…she looks different now…and…scary" said Saizou panicking. "That's not the same Moka." He exclaimed!

"No…that's one that will kick your ass." Gouto added with a grin.

Gouto could barely hear anything. The sonic wave Moka had sent out had overwhelmed his precise ears.

Gouto watched Moka and Saizou talk for a moment. Saizou began to quiver in fear. Moka yawned, and suddenly leaped into the air.

With one powerful kick she sent Saizou hurling backwards into the hill that they had just come off of.

Tsukune tried to stand but fell over into Moka's open arms.

Gouto shook his head…his hearing was finally starting to come back. "Moka…" Gouto said softly.

She turned and stared him down with her dark red eyes. Her gaze was piercing and Gouto quickly broke it.

She still held Tsukune in her arms, but the rosary now lay on the ground by Gouto's feet. He picked it up and walked over to her slowly… "m- may- May I?" Gouto asked. She nodded her head, and he reached over and gently attached the rosary.

They both fell and Gouto grabbed each one of them with one outstretched arm. He them both down gently, and watched as Moka's bright eyes slowly opened. She got to her knees and leaned Tsukune's head onto her lap.

Gouto walked over and sat down right beside her. "Thank you…" She said gently.

"For what?" Gouto asked curiously.

"For saving me…if you hadn't stepped in and helped he may have gotten me." She smiled sweetly.

Gouto looked down at his feet blushing. "It- It was nothing." He said softly.

"But I don't understand…" She said curiously. He looked back up at her. "You didn't change into you're full monster form…it was almost like you were holding it back." She said gently.

He turned away again. "Even by monster standards I'm a horrible creature. The ultimate hunter."

She studied him carefully for a few moments. "Well I don't care what you are…you are one of the bravest people I know and you saved my life today. So thank you." She turned and looked him in the eyes then smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Gouto added smiling back.

Just then Tsukune slowly started to open his eyes. He sat up and stood on his hand and knees.

Moka spoke up anxiously, "Oh thank goodness! You're finally awake Tsukune. Hey are you alright, you're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Tsukune reached over and grabbed the bus schedule and reeled back in shock as he realized that the bus didn't come on different times…but different days.

"The bus only comes here once a month?!" He shouted out loud.

"Mhm. Didn't you know?" Moka asked innocently.

"Yeah only once every month." Gouto added.

Moka studied Tsukune , and shock suddenly crossed her face. "OH-NO! You're bleeding!" Moka cried out loud as she examined a cut on Tsukune's cheek.

Gouto personally didn't think it looked that bad compared to what he had seen, but Moka was persistent on Tsukune letting her help him. "Here! Let me help you." She said sweetly and gingerly reached up and wiped it off his face. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly. "But I just can't resist that smell."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Tsukune stuttered out.

Moka leaped onto Tsukune and sunk her little fangs into the side of his neck. Tsukune stood yelling in pain.


	2. Episode 2

Quick author's not for everyone: This is a rewrite of the anime with an OC character, if you hate these stories like everyone else than I strongly urge you to click away now. I guarantee I will get at least one review telling me how they hate OC stuff in rewrites. This story is a lot longer then the last one, so I'm just warning you. If you will notice, this story is written differently then my last one, so if you do leave a review please tell me which one you like better. Please enjoy, and have a wonderful day.

**Episode 2**

Gouto awoke that morning in his own dorm. It was nice to have a place to call his own, especially since for a short period of time in his life he had lived on the road without any place at all. The obnoxious beeping of an alarm clock filled the room causing him to suddenly shoot up in bed. He stretched his arms up in the air and quickly got up. He looked all around the room for some clothes and quickly slipped on the closest pair he could find. He searched through his room and grabbed a towel then walked outside and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom.

The bathroom was full of monsters, many of which had transformed into their true form overnight. He walked in and stopped front of one of the mirrors and noticed that someone was standing right next to him. He glanced over to see who it was and was filled with happiness as he noticed it was Tsukune standing next to him brushing his teeth. Gouto was happy to see his friend and spoke softly to him "Good morning Tsukune!" Gouto said cheerfully. Tsukune looked over and smiled his sweet little closed mouth smile, "Good morning Gouto." He replied softly.

The two boys walked next to each other silently towards the dark forest looming up ahead. Behind them tailed a few other students, none of which paid any attention to Tsukune or Gouto. Gouto stopped and listened as the soft tapping noise of footsteps grew louder and louder, and began to approach them.

Tsukune turned around just in time to see Moka leaping into the air and jumping down on top of him. Gouto sighed…and looked down at his feet. He was so sick of playing the third wheel role, and he was pretty sure that no one really liked a third wheel anyway.

"Good morning Tsukune! It's so nice to see you!" She yelled cheerfully. Tsukune spoke very quickly "Good morning to you too Moka." He said cheerfully.

Gouto's acute hearing picked up on some male students behind them… "AW MAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" One of them said. "It's that godamn Tsukune guy!" Another one replied. "He doesn't look like much, but apparently he was tough enough to beat the crap out of that jerk Saizou Komiya." One of them said.

Wait, Wait, wait, hold on a second. How is that what everyone thinks happened?! I mean…Gouto and Moka were the ones that fought and stopped him. Gouto sighed…and kept staring down at the soggy, mud splotched ground.

"Hey what's with you two this morning? Come one, let's go." Moka smiled cheerfully and grabbed Tsukune's hand. They ran off towards the school, Gouto hurried behind them.

As they walked to the school Moka spoke up. "You must feel lonely being surrounded by monsters…so if you ever need anything, just ask…I'll help however I can." She smiled.

Gouto smiled, "and I'll try my best to stop anyone from trying to eat you." He added and chuckled to himself.

A terrified look came across Tsukune's face and he stiffened up. Gouto realizing what he had just said straightened up and laughed nervously "Of course…I'm sure that will never happen."

"Um…well thank you." Tsukune smiled and laughed nervously.

Moka and Tsukune just stood there staring at each other blushing…after a few moments Gouto looked down and started to walk ahead…

DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! He walked ahead and looked back at the two. His sensitive hearing picked up Moka talking quielty.

"It's too much…" She said softly. "See I overslept today and didn't have time for breakfast…I'm sorry…" This sentence was followed by a light chomping sound and Tsukune yelling out in pain.

Gouto watched in confusion as Tsukune pulled free from her soft lips and jumped back in horror. In a soft, gravelly scream he shouted "…..Hhhey youu can't treat me like I'm your breakfast…!" Then quickly he sprinted off backwards in an awkward zig zagging fashion.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Moka said. Her small pale cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment.

Tsukune sped far in front of them and Gouto stood watching him speechless…Moka turned and stared at Gouto for a few moments…Long enough for him to notice her tiny fangs between her soft pink lips.

Gouto though about something quickly, wait…if she didn't eat breakfast…and Tsukune ran away before she could finish…then that means…Oh boy. Gouto's dark eyes grew wide and he started to back away slowly.

A quiet nervous laugh passed between his lips…"Hey um...TSUKUNE WAIT UP!" He turned away and bolted after him.

Gouto walked through the forest and looked around. From corner to corner all he could see was large brown trees and soft green grass. He looked up and noticed the charcoal colored clouds as they boomed overhead. Gouto began to search with greater urgency. He hadn't seen Tsukune anywhere and there's no telling what could be in the forests around this school. A human like Tsukune would be an easy meal for anything…or anyone lurking around.

He extended the claws on his left hand leaped onto the side of a tree. His long black claws dug into the hard bark of the tree and made a soft grinding sound as he slowly slid down. Using his left leg he pushed off the side and leaped into a large branch. He retracted his claws and cupped his hands around his eyes and looked across the forest.

He sighted a small body of water ahead and took in a deep breath as lightning cracked overhead. A strong smell flooded his nostrils and he closed his eyes tight and tried to register it. He opened his eyes wide and leaped off of the tree onto the soft wet ground. It was Tsukune he smelled for sure…but something was off about his scent. He smelled someone else with him too…but the smell was so faint now he couldn't make out who it was.

They were relatively far away from him so he sprinted after them as fast as he could. However the large amount of trees in his way counteracted his speed and stopped him from going faster than a slight jog. He approached the school and saw Tsukune standing out front…but he wasn't alone.

He was standing outside the school talking to a girl…a girl that seemed oddly familiar. It felt like he had seen…or um smelled her somewhere before.

Because of the loud thunder and lightning above it made it impossible for Gouto to focus on what they were saying. But their conversational escalated quickly and Gouto watched Tsukune pull the girl into a tight hug. They were both laughing and giggling loudly…which was kind of out of character for Tsukune.

Gouto sat and watching them for a few more minutes before he noticed someone else had approached them. Even as Moka walked towards them, Tsukune didn't stop fondling this other girl…it was almost as if he couldn't stop himself. Gouto closed his eyes tight and desperately tried to listen in on what they were saying…

Moka spoke in her normal voice, it was soft and sweet but the hint of caution in it was very clear. "Tsukune…what's going on? Who is that?" She said.

The girl with the light blue colored hair spoke up in a sassy and overall lascivious tone, "Who am I? I'm in his class. We're friends now, right stud-muffin?" She said proudly.

Tsukune spoke very blandly…he was talking as if he wasn't even paying attention. "Right…we're in the same class…babe."

Wait a minute…babe? Gouto cringed as he heard the girl with the sassy tone suddenly start talking again…her words almost sounded like a gloat now…"Well, we should get going Tsukune…class is about to start." She giggled loudly.

Gouto opened his eyes…he heard the sound of footsteps getting farther away and looked up to see Moka standing all by herself.

He jumped up from his perch and ran over to her. He tried to speak calmly but the truth was that he had no idea what was going on, but something wasn't right. Gouto looked up ahead to see Tsukune slowly walking away with this new girl under his arm.

Gouto called after him loudly "Hey Tsukune, wait up…" But Tsukune completely ignored him. Anger stirred inside of Gouto as his eyes turned as red as a rose…just who the hell did he think he was.

Moka tried calling after him too, but after a quick remark about "not being a substitute for her breakfast" She was left reeling in horror. She looked down as her face started to grow pink with embarrassment.

What type of jerk would ever say something like that to her? Being a monster was hard enough…having to stop yourself from doing the things that your instincts tell you to do was near impossible. But this guy had to go and rub it in Moka's face like a dirty towel.

The blue haired girl looked back smirking and shot them both a taunting look…"That's just awful!" She said "To think she'd use you for breakfast…lets go before she has you for lunch too." She scoffed and the two of them walked inside.

Gouto started to grow more and more agitated, but tried to calm himself down. This was Tsukune...and Gouto was pretty sure he would never say such terrible things…ever. Something was very wrong here and the answer had to be right in front of them.

Gouto looked over at Moka who was clearly hurt. He understood what it felt like to have that urge to feed…an urge so hard to contain. After all it wasn't her fault she's a vampire…

Gouto spoke to Moka and tried his best to explain the situation… "Look…I'm sure he didn't mean those things. He's probably just under a lot of stress right now…you know being at a monster school and all. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon." Gouto said cheerily…hoping to make Moka feel better. But she just stood there speechless, staring at the doors. Gouto sighed and looked forward.

In class Gouto wasn't paying any attention. He sat at his dull brown desk and gazed out a nearby window. Miss N stood up at the front as usual, talking about cats or something. He though back on what had happened earlier. One basic question just kept running through his mind…why? His trance broke as the bell screamed out loudly. He shook his head and looked up at the chalk board at the front of the room.

He reached back and grabbed his bag, and looked over at Tsukune who was doing the same. Gouto decided that he needed to get over there and talk to him about what happened earlier. But as he stood up, he glanced over Moka's seat…but Moka…Moka was gone.

Tsukune would have to wait, because right now he needed to find her. He grabbed his bag and buzzed by all the other students that slowly shuffled out. He walked around the halls and quickly ran down a flight of stairs.

He let out a long sigh of relief as he noticed her leaning against a wall by a window. He smiled and quickly ran over to her…

He began to speak to her cheerfully but he was cut off immediately by someone behind him.

"SO apparently you're a vampire…" Gouto stopped and turned around to see of course…the same girl…sitting up on top of the railing behind him.

"At least…that's what people are saying." She smirked and chuckled. Then quickly leaped down from the stairwell into a crouch. "So is it true?" She smirked deviously.

Boys from all around the room began to notice her and started talking amongst themselves. Gouto's precise hearing picked up on some things like "Amazing tits on that one" and "they're huge!"

She stood up and walked closer to Moka and spoke quietly "See, I came here to make a declaration of war."

Moka stared at her confused, "A declaration of war?" She repeated bewildered.

"Yeah, that's right. I've got this big plan but you keep messing it up Moka…" the blue haired girl said sharply.

Moka still completely shocked by what she was hearing. Could do nothing but stand completely still and stutter out…"W-what plan?"

The blue haired girl continued… "Oh, let me explain. My plan is to turn all of the boys in this school into my own, personal love slaves…" She smiled and laughed evilly.

Gouto couldn't take it anymore he had to say or do something so he stepped up behind the girl and in a confident tone said "Listen bitch! I don't care who you are but leave us alone…all three of us!"

She turned and shot him a threatening look that even made him shiver inside of his uniform.

She spoke quickly and anxiously "All the boys here will become my personal love slaves and it will work thanks to my…booby traps. Plenty of guys were falling into it, and why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all." She laughed playfully, but Moka cut her off.

"Hey wait a minute…you shouldn't reveal your monster identity to me it's against school rules."

The blue haired girl spoke up, clearly agitated now. "BUT, you came along and all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me! I've had it with your man stealing!"

Moka protested, "Wait…I didn't steal anyone I swear."

Gouto was fed up with all of this, so he stepped in between the two bickering girls. "Hey, come on you guys that's enough!" He turned to face the blue haired girl "Moka hasn't stolen anybody so can't you just leave us alone?"

The girl hair turned to Gouto; she had pure ferocity burning in the pupils of her dark violet eyes. She studied him carefully. "You don't seem to be falling for me the way the other morons around here do…" She smiled "But we'll see how long that lasts." She giggled cheerfully.

Gouto looked at her stunned. There was no way he would ever like her. Gouto may have looked strong and confident on the outside but he was terrified on the inside. His biggest problem was didn't even know this girls name…so he had no idea where to begin on how to fight her. That is, if he had to fight her. He was really hoping that things didn't go in that direction.

The blue haired girl turned and pointed directly at Moka as a gloating smirk crept across her face. She spoke quickly and clearly. "I've had enough! So I've vowed that I won't lose to you anymore. I knew I HAD to beat you, and that's why I've stolen Tsukune away from you!"

Moka stared at her surprised; she desperately tried to reason with this girl. "That's stupid Tsukune has nothing to do with this!"

Their argument was interrupted as the speedy sound of footsteps filled Gouto's acute ears and he turned to see Tsukune quickly dashing towards them. Tsukune approached them panting and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. He spoke in short burst of wheezes and words, "Oh…there you are. I've been looking for you Moka."

The expression on the blue haired girl's face quickly changed from cocky to frustration as she stared down Moka with her dark purple eyes.

Moka's voice filled with agitation as she addressed Tsukune, she turned to him stared him down "What Tsukune?"

Tsukune, shocked by this new side of Moka spoke up nervously as he carefully chose his words… "Look…I want to talk to you about those things I said…"

Oh great… Gouto stepped back and ran his hand through his thick black hair. He had no idea where Tsukune was going to go with this, but it would probably be some lame apology. But then again, maybe a lame apology would be best thing to mend this situation. It didn't matter because the only thing that escaped Tsukune's mouth was a small gasp as the blue haired girl leaped up onto him and held onto him tightly.

"HI Tsukune!" She giggled cheerfully.

Tsukune quickly pulled her off of him and spoke to her calmly and bluntly "I- I'm sorry. But I need to talk to Moka now."

The blue haired girl paused for a moment, then turned and shot Gouto a look that felt like a lit match then turned and locked eyes with Tsukune. She opened her mouth and spoke softly and seductively "Love charm!" Gouto jumped back as the feeling of being shackled in cold iron washed over him. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight the feeling that was surging through his body…but no matter how much he resisted it he couldn't stop what was going on, and before he knew it he too had fallen under her spell.

His heart was racing faster than a bullet train as he fought what he was feeling. He couldn't believe that a creature as powerful as him could be enchanted so easily. He wanted nothing more than to knock this girl flat on her ass! Her beautiful, soft, warm, bouncing smooth ass…DAMMIT!

Gouto was no longer in control of himself…but at least made since to him why Tsukune said the things he did earlier. He must've been under the same spell they were right now…and it must have worn off and she had to cast it again. Gouto actually felt a bit pleased that had cracked this mystery, but the daunting challenge of breaking free still hung over him.

The first time, Gouto must have been out of the spells radius or maybe it was that she just didn't see him… either way it didn't really matter, because this time it had worked.

Moka clearly had no idea what was happening and desperately cried out "Tsukune get away from her now!"

Tsukune spoke the same way he had earlier, as if he wasn't even there. "Eh? Why would I do that?"

Gouto tried to move or say something but all he could do was stand still and smile dumbly at the blue haired girl. Moka pleaded with them, trying her best to get through "Please, you have to believe me. She's dangerous!"

A blank smile crossed Tsukune's face and his flippant voice rose up again "What? I think she's sweet." It was incredibly creepy how someone's voice could sound cheerful but so empty of emotion at the same time.

The blue haired girl spoke up in her cocky voice "Hey…there's something I just noticed…Tsukune smells really good, Moka. Almost like a human does. His blood must taste really good. That's the only reason you hang around him isn't it? So you can use him as a substitute for breakfast."

Moka's voice filled with embarrassment and protest "That's not true! And I don't use him either."

Tsukune's blank voice rang out once more…"Yes you do…the only reason you want to be my friend is because you want to suck my blood…"

Tsukune was leaving no stone unturned when it came to throwing this in Moka's face. Gouto struggled to speak but decided that it might be best just to remain quiet for now. Who knows what he might say. Moka's small cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she reeled back in embarrassment. Her lips quivered and her eyes filled with tears…she shut her eyes tight and ran away crying.

Gouto's heart felt like it had been pierced with a steel knife. To watch a friend get insulted in the way he had just witnessed made him really want to rip apart this succubus bitch. He struggled and pulled at the invisible shackles placed around his mind, and desperately tried to break free.

The girl stood proud and laughed loudly. "YEAH! Run away you loser!" She yelled after Moka…

Back at his dorm room, Gouto quietly lay in his bed. He could feel the charm begin to wear off on him, but it was still strong enough to keep him from doing or saying anything he wanted to. The only thing he could do was think about that girl…what exactly was her name again? It didn't matter to him…her beautiful deep violet eyes… and her large bouncing tits were enough.

Wait! What the hell was he thinking?! He needed to break free from the spell quickly; he couldn't take much more of this. As he kicked and tugged at the mental handcuffs which bound his will like a criminal, one question kept running through his head. He tried not to listen to what the blue haired girl and Tsukune were saying but Gouto wondered if Moka really did only like Tsukune because she wanted to suck his blood? This couldn't possibly be true...but the truth was that he didn't really know what to think anymore.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling above him. He closed his Hazel eyes tight and started to become increasing agitated with everything going on. He could kill almost any monster out there in seconds…and could wipe out a column of them in minutes. But how is it that a little spell like this can bind such a powerful creature like me?! His insides started to freeze over and his torso began to pulse intensely.

His chest moved up and down in a strange rigid pattern. He opened his mouth and tried to yell but only a slight whisper escaped. His body twitched and moved faster as he fought against the spell controlling him.

"AHHHH!" He yelled out loud as his dark red eyes shot open and he sprung up from the bed with a speed that even a werewolf couldn't match. He was finally free…and it was time to show that girl how powerful he was!

He ran out of the door and sprinted through a large clearing towards the school. He burst through the front entrance and stopped as his slit pupils searched around the hallways. He took in a deep breath and studied the cents which littered the air. He smelled the dinginess of other monsters but picked out one cent that was incredibly sweet.

He turned and looked in the direction of the smell and took off towards it sprinting as fast as he could. The smell was getting stronger and he started to pick up the pace. He slammed on the brakes and screeched to a stop as he almost collided with Moka who was proceeding from the opposite direction. Gouto's now owl-like eyes quickly turned back to normal as the two shared a gaze.

Gouto was confused and managed to stutter out… "Moka what are you-"

But she cut him off mid-sentence "TSUKUNE! He's in danger!"

Gouto shook his head and focused on his objective. Moka ran over and tried to open the door, but the handle clicked and wouldn't budge. Gouto reached over to the door handle and forced it down as hard as he could, but the gold handle snapped off and fell onto the ground

Gouto turned and faced Moka and yelled out to her "Moka! Stand back!"

She backed up and looked on as he drew back one of his dark long arms. His fingers transformed into long black sickles and curled them back into a huge black fist. He slammed his hand into the door and it crumbled in front of them.

The two of them ran into the room see Tsukune lying helplessly on the bed…and the now fully transformed girl hovering over him.

The girl's normal cocky tone had disappeared and she now spoke with a voice full of hatred and rage "I'm going to take everything Moka likes and smash it to pieces." She screeched.

The two burst into the room and Moka "NO! Don't do it!" Moka yelled at her.

Gouto quickly leaped at the girl and using one large, black hand sent her hurling out the small glass window and into the air. Moka helped Tsukune off of the bed,

"GO! Before she recovers from that!" Moka yelled.

"But Moka…why'd you save me?" Tsukune stuttered out

"That girl…she's a succubus. She can bewitch men just by looking at them." Moka explained urgently.

Gouto turned towards them both "She got me too and that's why I didn't stop her before."

"So that's why I said those terrible things to you…" Tsukune stuttered out.

Gouto's ears picked up on the soft flapping of wings and a loud evil laugh. He turned back towards the window in time to see the girls long purple tail reach through the glass and wrap around Tsukune's neck tightly.

Gouto was knocked aside and Moka leaped up and grabbed onto Tsukune. Gouto opened his eyes and saw them flying out of the window. Ah shit! He leaped and leaped up onto the window sill and jumped down to the ground. Gouto looked up at the dark sky and saw them flying way up over head, too high up for him to reach them anyway. He drew out the large dark claws on both of his hands and ran after them on the ground.

The weight of carrying two people eventually must've been too much for the girl and she dropped them from her high point up in the Sky. Gouto ran after them and leaped up into the branch of a tree and dove out underneath them. Grabbing Tsukune in one arm and Moka in another he slammed into the ground and provided a relatively soft landing for the pair.

Gouto cringed as a sharp pain filled his chest, he desperately tried to sit up but fell back down cringing. "Ar- are yo- you guys okay?" He squeaked out.

The both nodded but they were all cut off as a sinister voice pierced the air. "Excellent! Now I get to kill all three of you at once."

Gouto noticed the 5 long pink claws drew from each one of the girls fingernails. They were much like Gouto's, but not as thick…and his whole finger became a claw whereas just her nails did. She laughed evilly and flew in to attack.

Gouto tried to sit up and defend them…but he once again fell down to the ground, he could only helplessly watch the oncoming attacker drew closer and closer. The only thing he could do was transform into his monster form…but there wasn't a way of telling if he could control it or not. So his only option was to lay still…

It was all up to Moka now.

As the evil succubus flew in to attack them, Moka dove and knocked Tsukune out of the way. The girl barely missed all three of them and launched back up into the air to prepare for another attack. Gouto's hearing was cutting in and out, but at least he could hear Tsukune and Moka talking. As long as they were okay…everything was alright.

The pain in his chest began to fade, but not fast enough. He still couldn't get to his feet no matter how much he tried.

Moka's urgent voice rang out desperately "If we don't do something quick we're all going to be killed. My rosary quick! Pull it off!"

Gouto looked over and saw Tsukune pulling on the rosary hard, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. Gouto looked up and saw the girl swooping back in for another attack.

She laughed evilly and taunted Moka loudly "Well, well Moka. I guess that stuff about being a scary vampire was just talk. If you were a vampire you could have fought me off but I guess you three are gonna die!"

Moka pleaded with her "NO! You can kill me but please spare them!"

Gouto couldn't believe how brave this girl was, in this form she had no powers but was still willing to stand and fight for them. Gouto struggled and squirmed to get up, he fought and growled as he powered through all of the pain.

The girl's voice filled with confusion and rage "Are you seriously prepared to go that far? I mean come on all he is, is your food!"

"HE'S NOT!" Moka's voice was full of determination. "I'm not doing this because of his blood! He means the world to me. Gouto and Tsukune were the first friends I ever had and I'll gladly die for them!"

Gouto stopped moving and squirming. He just sat thinking about what he had just heard. Without Tsukune and Moka…Gouto's life had no purpose to it. So with all of his strength he got to his hands and knees then used the sliced up stump of a huge tree to get to his feet.

"That goes for me too, you succubus bitch!" Gouto screamed out angrily. "These people are my friends and if you want to hurt them you'll have to kill me first!"

The girl kept flying towards them; she spoke to them confused and angry "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL OF THE FRIEND CRAP! There's only one use for men and that's as slaves. They're just play things to bend to your will."

Gouto walked up behind the two of them and looked over at Tsukune. Tsukune had his eyes closed very tight. He placed one hand on Moka's shiny silver rosary, and spoke calmly.

"I feel the same way about them that they feel about me…So I'll gladly die for them as well." He yelled, and turned to face the girl flying in close.

But as he twisted and turned around, the rosary which he clutched tightly in his hand…broke off and whirled around with him.

Moka was free.

A blinding red light cascaded them, as Moka began to change. This bright light sent the succubus hurling backwards in the air and illuminated the surrounding area.

As her hair turned silver and eyes turned the color of blood, Moka's inner vampire was released…and ready to kick succubus ass. Moka's exasperated desperate tone faded into a cocky, confident voice "Sorry to keep you waiting." She smirked.

The girl's voice had also changed…she now was riddled with fear and spoke nervously. "ar-are you one of those rare S-class super monsters?! I- is this the true power of a vampire?"

Moka smirked and looked down, she spoke confidently… "Why don't you come down here and find out? What's wrong? You afraid you'll lose? Little miss succubus." She scoffed.

"No Way! I'm not gonna lose. I can't! I'm on a very important mission!" The girl spoke out anxiously "The fate of my race is at stake!"

Gouto was confused by what this meant…and Tsukune asked quietly… "A very important mission…?"

The girl didn't move, she just hovered in the same position…she spoke out anxiously and quickly "That's right…the reason we succubi seduce men is so we can meet our destined one. My kind are few in numbers…so in order for race to survive we must carefully choose our destined one from a large pool of men that we've bewitched with our love charm. I had almost done it too. BUT YOU GOT IN THE WAY OF THAT MOKA! And that's why I can't let you live!"

She swooped down to attack but Moka carefully sidestepped her strike with ease, leaving the girl gasping and at a position of weakness.

Moka spoke irritated…"So that's it…that's why YOU picked a fight with me? Big mistake" She smirked.

The girl stood up and slashed out Moka once more, but like before Moka sidestepped her and swung around to her backside. Moka grabbed the unsuspecting girl by the tail… "Now you'll experience the power of an S-class super monster first hand!" Moka yelled out as she swung the girl over her head.

Then with extreme precision Moka leaped into the air and kicked the girl as hard she could, sending her hurling backwards through trees and bushes. With a loud bang the girl finally collided with a large brown and tree and slumped to the ground.

Gouto drew out his claws and began to slowly walk towards the girl; he would make sure this was over.

She sat quivering and stuttering… "I- I'm sorry I- I'll stop. I promise." She looked up at the two advancing monsters.

Gouto studied her carefully and he spoke intensely "There is no way I'm taking a chance of being put under your stupid mind control spell again!"

"And I've got no guarantee of that. So to be safe…I'm going to tear them off…your wings and your tail that is." Moka walked closer and focused in on the girl.

The girl pleaded with them oftly "N- No…Please…don't do that. I'm begging you…" She sat shivering and staring at the two monsters in front of her.

Gouto stretched out his shoulder and prepared to attack her…until he was caught off guard by the sound of footsteps running towards them. It was Tsukune…he walked in front of them and held out his arms.

Gouto's eyes widened… "Tsukune move out of the way." He yelled urgently.

Tsukune shook his head. "No…she doesn't deserve this." He replied.

Moka spoke up sharply "What exactly do you think you're doing?" She said. "Step aside!"

A look of fear crossed over Tsukune face and sweat poured off of his tan forehead like a faucet.

Moka spoke up again, more agitated then before. "Not only did this succubus bewitch the two of you, she tried to kill you as well."

Tsukune spoke nervously…"I- I think she's had enough. Bu- besides…you heard her. She didn't do what she did to be mean. –

Moka cut off him off sharply "and what makes you so sure?" she said.

Tsukune looked up and smiled slightly… "Well because…Kurumu…deep down seems like a nice person." He said softly.

Gouto looked at them all, shocked… "WAIT. WAIT. Hold on a second…Kurumu? That's her name?!"He laughed slightly. "I've been wondering for hours."

This resulted in Moka giving him a stern look with her dark red eyes. Gouto got the message loud and clear. Shut up.

Tsukune spoke in a soft calm voice "Let's be friends with her okay? You know, like the three of us have become friends…"

Gouto looked at Tsukune directly in the eye and let out a deep sigh. He stood up straight and his large claws slowly dissipated.

Kurumu sat with her head in her hands sobbing loudly, which made a large wave of guilt pass through Gouto. She wiped away her tears quickly, and looked down.

Moka reached over and gently grabbed the rosary in Tsukune's hand.

"Ha…friends? The three of us? Listen, Tsukune you got the wrong idea about me. I only rescued you so your blood wouldn't get swiped from me. That was it. I'm not like the other Moka, you know?"

That was really harsh; Gouto just kept staring down at his feet. Apparently today was the day that nothing was going to be left unsaid.

Moka took the rosary and gently clipped in back onto the chain which hung down above her breast. Then her eyes closed gently and she started to slowly fall. Tsukune caught her immediately and while he held her gently Gouto couldn't help but feel a little awkward around Kurumu.

He looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt…then looked back up at her. "Um…well, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He said awkwardly.

She looked up at him with her dark purple eyes and a small smile slowly emerged on her face. Gouto awkwardly smiled back and helped her to her feet.

The 3 teens sat down on the ground as Moka told them about her rosary.

"The rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune said stunned. Gouto couldn't believe it either, "Wow…really?" he added.

"It's weird huh?" Moka said softly, looking down at the silver cross in her hands. "Maybe the seal is getting weaker or something?"

"Really…" Tsukune stared up into the sky puzzled. "She may not think it…but you're both my friends" He turned and looked at Moka"…I couldn't bear to be without either Moka. You know what? If you guys want to suck my blood, it's fine by me." Tsukune said cheerfully.

Moka blushed and looked up at him surprised. "I- I want to apologize about yesterday…" Tsukune added staring deeply into Moka's eyes…

While the two got lost in each other's eyes, Gouto just rolled his and backed away from them…he turned around to start towards his dorm, but stopped as he was suddenly face to face with Kurumu.

At least with another girl around him might finally stop being the third wheel. Because nobody liked third wheels and it really sucked to be one. It sucked even more to have to read about one.

Gouto smiled, and looked down to notice Kurumu was holding something. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Her voice broke the trance that the two were in.

She smiled "Hi Tsukune, I baked some cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?"

Gouto and Tsukune stared and her shocked and thy both spoke simultaneously:

"Wait why are you asking me?"

"Wait why are you asking him?"

Kurumu smiled and spoke sweetly "Oh come on, I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life right?" The three of them nodded in response. "Well, I've decided that it's you Tsukune" She cooed.

This sentence sent the human, vampire and Gouto all reeling backwards in shock as they struggled to comprehend what they had just heard.

She smiled and spoke to Tsukune cheerfully "Hey it's all your fault sense you risked your life to protect me the way you did." Her face turned bright pink. "Now I'm totally in love with you!" She smiled sweetly.

The four teenagers argued and Gouto was eventually knocked out of the way as the two girls fought over Tsukune.

Gouto couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe e what he was witnessing. Gouto in no certain terms had just become a fourth wheel. He didn't even know if that was a real thing. Gouto closed his eyes and sat down on the dusty ground as Moka yelled out loudly.

Moka yelled out loudly… "STOP IT! STOP IT! Tsukune is mine, and mine alone!"

Gouto heard a tiny chomping sound fallowed by the sound of Tsukune yelling out in pain.


	3. Episode 3: Part 1

It's author's note time guys. So let me just say that compared to the last two chapters this one is so much longer. Long enough that I need to break it up into multiple parts. Sheesh. I'm between a rock and a heard place here, some people are telling me that I am not changing this story up enough while other's are saying I'm changing it too much. So I'm unsure what to do. As always thanks for checking out the latest chapter.

**Chapter 3: Part 1**

It was a busy day at Yokai academy. The sun hung up in the air, which sent a huge wave of heat down upon all the students. Gouto may have been an excellent hunter, and a good fighter. But…when it came to school, he wasn't exactly the best test taker. The large heat wave they were facing didn't exactly help him either.

One thing that the humans and monsters had in common was their love for warm weather and heat overall. Gouto couldn't be the only monster that was weak to heat, he longed for a person that was as cold on the inside as he was. But until then he just had to cope with his surroundings.

Outside the front doors everyone was crowded around the bulletin and frantically pushed each other trying to get closer to the front. Gouto stood next to Tsukune with his back to the bulletin. He didn't even want to look at his scores; he couldn't imagine that he was anywhere close to the top.

Tsukune stood reading over the large bulletin quietly. Gouto tried not to pay attention to the scores but he couldn't help but notice Moka's, and how close it was to the top. Her score was one of the highest on the board, and Gouto couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

Gouto heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and turned just in time to see Moka running towards them. As she approached them she cried out for them cheerfully "Tsukune! Gouto!"

Seeing Moka was always a pleasant surprise because she always had a smile on her face. Gouto couldn't help but smile back when he was talking to her. Except for when she turned into the other Moka, when he talked to her he struggled to not pass out.

Tsukune spoke up softly "Wow Moka, you're so smart."

Gouto smiled "Yeah, it's an honor to know someone with such a high score." He let out a soft laugh.

Moka smiled back cheerfully at them both "Oh it was just a fluke. Hey…maybe next time if you want we could um…" She blushed slightly and looked down nervously.

Tsukune looked at her curiously "W- we could what?"

She stared at him bashfully "We could study together if you'd like too."

Tsukune spoke up in his quiet cheerful voice "Wow Moka, that'd be great."

Moka smiled her sweet close mouth smile and turned to Gouto. "What about you? Would like to join us?"

Gouto looked down at the ground blushing. He rubbed that back of his neck with one of his longs arm and spoke up hesitantly. "Umm…nah, test taking isn't really my thing and I don't think it ever will be. But you kids have fun." He laughed.

She giggled and smiled sweetly. "Oh, okay. Well let me know if you change your mind." She looked back at Tsukune who staring at her thoughtfully. Moka looked deep into his eyes and the two fell into the trance that they always did.

Gouto rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground. He was about to intervene…but his hearing picked up on someone behind them. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed someone standing behind them, watching them.

Gouto nonchalantly walked over behind a large pillar directly across from the one the person was behind. Getting a better look at the girl, Gouto realized that it was a little girl who was staring directly at Moka. As Gouto tried to focus inhe heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He peeked out from around the small pillar to look at who was walking closer. It was three tell men and they all walked over and approached the little girl. The one in the middle was clearly the leader; by the way he stood in front of the other two. He chuckled and spoke up in a threatening tone.

"Congratulations are in order Yukari, as expected you're the undisputed number one student this year."

Gouto looked back at the little girl. So her name was Yukari, huh? Wait and she's the one with the highest score?! Gouto in no way though it would be someone so young…

The man in front spoke up again in his sinister tone, "I guess someone new what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh?"

Gouto had to hold his nose tightly. The smell of this man reminded him of a rotting iguana carcass covered in mud. Maybe it wasn't so bad to the other students, but to him this smell felt like a punch in the face. It was all he could do not to start gagging.

The man in front spoke up again in a more threatening voice, "But you hear this. Don't press your luck or you're gonna pay the price."

The other two boys behind him spoke up, finishing each other's sentences. "Yeah that's right! For example that stupid witch costume of yours! It's against school rules…you'd better take it off."

Gouto leaned back and closed his eyes. He took in a long deep breathe and tried so hard not to throw up. The smell was so bad, that even his dark hazel eyes began to water.

Gouto was caught off guard by the sound of three loud bangs. He looked over at the three men who now lay in a steaming heap on the ground.

Yukari was laughing loudly at the situation and spoke up confidently "It serves you right you stupid jerks!"

At this point the leader of the group was already back on his feet and poised to strike. He screamed and lunged in to grab a hold of her.

Gouto wouldn't let some jerk hurt a little girl! So with all of his courage he ran out from behind his pillar and leaped in between them.

Gouto was furious and he had no problem letting these men know that! His words were a threaten at this point. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The man paused and remained deathly still, he yelled out at Gouto shocked "What?! Who the hell are you?!"

Gouto looked behind him and noticed that Moka was now standing there holding onto Yukari tightly. She looked at the three men fiercely, "You shouldn't go around hitting girls!" She yelled out angrily.

Gouto looked around and noticed that people were starting to stare at them. The three men stood up and stared down the three students.

The leader spoke up agitated "Come on guys let's go! Disgusting witch! I swear just being in the class with one of your filthy kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the place."

Gouto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, just being within a 10 foot radius of them made him want to vomit violently everywhere. As the three sauntered off Gouto sighed and started to relax; he turned and looked down at Yukari who was gripped tightly around Moka's waist…

At lunch the 4 students all sat down at a large brown table inside the cafeteria. Yukari sat on one side and the three teens sat on the other. Yukari had a sweet, but rather obnoxious voice that she spoke in. It didn't really bother Gouto, he was just glad to have another friend.

Yukari spoke up in an overly-excited cheery voice. "Thanks Moka! You really saved my neck back there! I should introduce myself, I'm Yukari Sendo."

Gouto was confused…he was the one who jumped in between her and thee large monsters…not Moka.

Moka spoke up inquisitively "Yeah I've heard of you, you're in the same grade as we are but you're 4 years younger right?"

Gouto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could barely manage in his own grade, but somehow this little girl was so smart that she managed to even skip grades.

Gouto spoke up in awe "That's amazing…"

Tsukune spoke up confused, "4 years younger…so did you skip a few grades or something?"

Moka spoke up cheerfully "Wow. I guess that means you're super smart, aren't you? And your outfit rocks!"

Yukari blushed and spoke quickly "Well, that's very nice of you to say but I'm not the impressive one. You're by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka…and you're kind hearted, and smart, and cool…"

Gouto studied the little girl carefully. He didn't deny these things she was saying, but it seemed like this girl was going on quite a bit, especially considering he was really the one who saved her... Gouto didn't really care and shrugged it off easily. Tons of people around school liked Moka a lot. Besides, he didn't help people for praise and as long as they were okay…I guess that was all that really matters.

Gouto noticed his mouth was becoming increasingly dry, so he reached down and picked up his drink. He drank quickly and listened closely to what the students were saying.

Yukari spoke softly…"You see um- You should know- I- I love you more than life itself!" She leaped over the table and playfully tackled Moka to the ground.

Gouto slammed forward and spit his drink all over the unsuspecting Tsukune. "You- You. WHAT!?" He exclaimed loudly.

Tsukune and Gouto looked at each other incredulously. As small beads of water rolled off of Tsukune's hair and down onto his lap. The two boys looked down at Moka who was- WOAH!

Moka was motionless lying on her back helpless to watch on as Yukari groped and kneaded her soft breast. Moka's breast were relatively large….Gouto had noticed this fact. He tried his best not to focus on it, but it really didn't matter what species he was. A teenage boy was gonna have teenage boy thoughts.

Yukari was lying on top of Moka with a big grin on her face. She rubbed Moka's boobs up and down slowly, squeezing them gently and wiggling them back and forth.

Gouto had to hold his nose and in order to stop the blood from running out. One thing that relieved him slightly was that Tsukune was doing the same.

Yukari's voice was very anxious and full of lust, "Every time I passed by you in the hallway I fell more and more in love with you and since you were willing to stand up for me in front of those jerks I've decided that you're the one!"

Gouto could have practically screamed! What was up with all the girls around here? Could he not seriously get one to like him? Sure…she was an 11 year old girl a …but that was beside the point!

Moka was clearly as shocked as the two boys were and barely managed to stammer out any words. "Wh- What do you mean "the one"?"

Yukari spoke up more cheery and anxious then every before. "Well duuuh. I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

BAM! Gouto fell over and hit the hard ground. Tsukune stared on in disbelief, watching the whole situation go down. He yelled out in shock…"Your whaaaaa?!"

Moka stuttered and searched for what to say, her eyes darted back and forth looking for the right words. She nervously stuttered out "I…I think…well um…I can be…a girl, and a friend…?"

Gouto slowly stood back up, tightly clenching his nose between his finger and thumb. He looked on at Moka and Yukari and was immediately sent back to the ground. Yukari Nuzzled her face in-between Moka's large soft breast and wiggled back and forth between them playfully.

Yukari lit up and called out cheerfully "YIPEEE! Ooh I'm so excited about this!"

Gouto fell back down and this time lay still on the floor with a big dumb grin across his face and small line of blood running from his nose.

After lunch the teens busily hurried through the hallway to prepare for their next event. But the large crowd of people drew quiet as Moka slowly walked through the hallway. Yukari clung on to her breast tightly and dragged behind her.

Gouto tailed behind them closely, at this point he had his head down and completely tuned out what Yukari was saying. It was pretty much "boobs, boobs, boobs and more boobs." he needed as little perverted thoughts as possible.

He had tuned out what was going on around him so much that he didn't even notice Tsukune run up in front of them until he saw Moka and Yukari suddenly stop moving.

Tsukune had a slightly agitated look on his face, he exasperatedly yelled out "STOP IT! What are you doing you're both girls?!"

Gouto didn't have any time to react, as Tsukune reached over and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. Tsukune pulled him over so that he was facing Yukari and Moka. Tsukune gave Gouto a look that pleaded for him to back him up.

Gouto looked down and put one hand on the back of his neck. He spoke nervously "Yeah…maybe this whole thing has gone a bit too far…"

Yukari stood still, grasping Moka's breast. She spoke bluntly with a stiff upper lip. "I knew you'd show up at some point." She looked directly at Tsukune, "Tsukune Aono, your grades are simply average. Your athletic ability is well below "par" and you have no useful skills at all. And you're Gouto Ueda, a person with plenty of skills and someone who is relatively athletic. But with grades like yours I wonder how you're even at this school. I couldn't imagine two more half-baked men."

A dull wave of emotions smacked into Gouto like a train. Feelings of self-pity, agitation and anger soared through his body.

Yukari moved her hands back and forth across Moka's breast gently squeezing them every few seconds. She had clearly gained the high ground on Tsukune and Gouto and she spoke down at them with confidence. "Now you listen and listen good. I don't want my darling Moka's sullied by the likes of creeps like you!"

She pointed her wand directly at the two of them. Her voice began to rise up, "So…I'm declaring war on you! Magic wand, brooms and buckets…Magic wand! Brooms and Buckets! ABRACADABRA!"

A glowing purple light escaped the end of the wand, and Gouto heard a loud clanking sound behind them. He leaped out of the way as janitorial supplies of all types collided with Tsukune. Brooms and buckets kicked and snapped at Tsukune like hungry animals.

Gouto fought with the cleaning supplies as Yukari explained how being a witch; she used magic to fend off any boy who dares to come close to Moka.

Gouto sat in first aid as Kurumu tended to Tsukune's cuts and bruises. Thanks to his intense healing he didn't require work the way Tsukune did. Kurumu spoke up curiously "Yukari Sendo?" She asked.

Tsukune grunted in pain as Kurumu dabbed his cheek with a small cotton ball. "Ahh ow ow ow! Yeah…I swear I really don't know what to do."

Gouto looked at him agitated and spoke up flippantly, "Well, I somehow think that running in and telling her to stop groping the girl of her dreams wasn't a smart move."

Tsukune rubbed his head gently "Yeah…now that you mention it that probably wasn't the best choice of words."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune intently, "I'm so sorry about that…it sounds like you had a really rough experience Tsukune."

He sighed, "You have no idea, she won't even let me talk to Moka. I mean just look at the state I'm in."

Gouto watched Kurumu closely and notice a smile cross her face when she heard this. He didn't expect much less from her, the two were still competing fiercely over Tsukune. Gouto continued to watch Kurumu closely when things started to move into a whole new direction.

Gouto wasn't a ladies man by any definition but he knew enough to know when things were about to take a turn for the…um. Worse? As Kurumu crawled on top of Tsukune, Gouto quickly ran to the door and spoke at them in tongues "Uhhh- I'm- I- I'm gonna get some a- air!" He ran out the door and slammed it hard behind him.

He turned and ran towards the entrance to the school and sprinted out of the door. When he got outside he took in a deep breath in. He studied the smells that filled the warm air, and noticed something odd. He smelled the usual monsters around class, and he of course picked up Tsukune's sweet human scent. But he also noticed a different smell.

It smelled sweet like a humans, but it had a different twist to it that reminded Gouto of how chlorine smelled. The smell was prominent but not always noticeable which made it hard to track. But after living out in the woods for so long his nose was much keener than normal. He fallowed the scent as it became stronger and stronger, till it was almost on top of him.

He was drawing near to the outside window of the first aid room where Tsukune lay, and doubt began to flood through Gouto. He walked around a corner and jumped back quickly to avoid being seen. Underneath the window to the first aid station, crouched Yukari holding something in her hand.

Anger swept through him, this Yukari just couldn't seem to leave them alone and he had to do something about it. He pupils had already reverted to cat like slits and his eyes were starting to turn into a dark red color.

Using his speed as an advantage he was mere feet behind this girl in seconds. She was peering into the small window and had her back turned to him. He drew the large claws on his left hand and began reaching them toward her. He was with inches of her, but suddenly drew his arm back.

He leaped up into a tree several feet behind her with a soft "swoosh" sound. Gouto closed his eyes tight and opened them quickly. The red had already begun to disappear and his pupils began to dilate and widen.

No matter what this girl was doing, killing her was wrong. Gouto knew how tough witches had it; they weren't exactly humans or monsters. So life in both worlds was difficult for them, and Gouto could relate to this.

He decided it would be best to figure out what she was doing and why, so that he could warn Tsukune.

He watched as Yukari pulled out a tiny item no bigger than a doll and began to mess with it. Gouto's sharp eyes focused in on the item she held in her hand and desperately tried to make out what it was.

It looked like a small doll made of straw, and she was repeatedly thrusting one of its limbs into its head. Gouto looked at her puzzled and struggled to figure out what she was doing. Gouto new one thing almost for certain, whatever it was she was doing wasn't good.

He needed to go make sure his friends were okay. So he silently leapt off of the tree and onto the ground noiselessly and sprinted inside as quickly as he could.

He raced through the hallways with ease as he approached the first aid unit. He slowed down and screeched to a stop as he almost collided with Moka who was standing outside the door. She turned and smiled a small smile at him, clearly drained of all energy.

Gouto was breathing heavy and struggled to make out words. He spoke in short breathes as he tried to explain to Moka what was going on "Yukari…she…Tsukune…in…Trouble." Was all that he could muster.

Shock flooded Moka's face, "Tsukune is in trouble?!" She exclaimed. She quickly reached out and flung open the door as hard as she could.

Tsukune wasn't in trouble. Not in the slightest. Tsukune was having the time of his life.

Kurumu was lying on her back facing Tsukune who leaned over top of her. He had each hand placed on one of Kurumu's gigantic breast and he wiggled his hands back and forth in small circles. He caressed them softly and turned in shock as he noticed Gouto and Moka standing there.

"Pl- Please it's not what you think! I can't control myself!" Tsukune stuttered out quickly, still rapidly squeezing Kurumu's large fun bags.

Gouto's jaw dropped and Moka quickly turned away. She closed her eyes tight and yelled out at them "What do you two think you're doing?! You did it again! You used your love charm attack on him didn't you!?"

Gouto opened his mouth but his voice was only a whisper… "I don't think that's what is going on here…" He wiped a slow trickle of blood from his nose.

Kurumu protested, "What?! You know I wouldn't do that!"

Gouto stood deathly still lost for words. Moka spoke up not believing what they were saying. "Then what's going on?!"


	4. Episode 3: Part 2

It's author's note time! So let me just say guys, MY CHARACTER IS NOT INVINCIBLE! I don't understand why you think that? I mean I'm only on episode 3. At this point in the story we hadn't even seen Moka's weakness yet. So I don't know how you think I'm supposed to elaborate on my character. In fact, if I elaborate on my characters too much then I get crap about not focusing on the other people in the story. I'll say it again too...he is a SPECIFIC monster. People love to say how I've just taken the best qualities from other monsters and combined them into one. But this is not accurate. He has specific strengths and weaknesses. Please guys, pay attention and actually use logic when you decide to leave a review. But here is episode 3 part 2. So please enjoy.

**Episode 3: Part 2**

Everyone stood in silence as Kurumu tried to explain what was going on. She stood up off of the bed with Tsukune still holding on tightly to her breast.

She started to walk over to Moka but stopped suddenly.

Gouto's mouth had not closed since he'd entered the room. But now every single person in the room's mouth hung wide open.

Around Kurumu's ankles lay a small pair of striped, white panties. Clinging to the back of them was Tsukune who stared up aghast.

The students all stood there with looks of horror surging through their faces.

Tsukune nose exploded into blood and Kurumu quickly stepped away from him.

Gouto tried to speak, but only a few raspy gasps escaped his mouth.

Moka's horrified expression turned scarily sweet as she spoke to Tsukune, "Um…Tsukune?"

Tsukune pinched his nose hard and small tears of horror streamed down his face. "I- I didn't mean to really!"

Gouto gulped hard and finally regained control of his mind. It was quite apparent to him now that whatever Yukari was doing had to have something to do with this. He was just about to open his mouth and say something when a soft obnoxious giggle pierced the air.

The five students all stood in the now abandon classroom. The lights were shut off so the only light that illuminated the dark room came from the large windows, parallel to the desks.

The students all stood in a circle; Yukari was standing behind Moka and clung to her desperately.

Tsukune spoke up very frustrated, "Look, I can't take this anymore! You guys have got to do something here."

Kurumu looked down, "Well…she's not bothering me that much."

Gouto actually kind of agreed with her. I mean other than this morning Yukari hadn't really bothered him at all. He spoke up to them quietly "Yeah…I mean she hasn't really bothered me either."

Moka was clearly exhausted by this whole situation, but defended Yukari strongly. "Look, she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal."

Tsukune was very agitated now. "Oh come on? That's no excuse! She needs to understand she can't go around messing with people like that. I think it's about time she learned her lesson."

Gouto was actually surprised at how dark Tsukune sounded. He spoke up, "Look Tsukune…I agree with you. But don't you think you're being a little harsh here."

Moka nodded agreeing with him, "Gouto's right, I agree with you… but I just don't know if doing it like this is the best way."

It was pretty clear to Gouto now that Tsukune had his mind made up, and he continued to speak to them with the same voice. "Listen Yukari, if you don't stop this crap then nobody's gonna like you okay? And before long you'll end up alone with no friends!"

Yukari looked nervous for a few moments, but then her face suddenly changed back to its normal mischievous look. "Who cares?! I'm a genius alright and as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level, then why the heck should I waste my time being friends with them anyway?!"

Gouto was actually shocked by the tone this little girl had suddenly taken. He started to realize that there was a lot more here than he originally thought.

Yukari looked down at her feet nervously…then looked back up with a face full of sorrow. "Plus…what's the big deal…I've been alone from the beginning."

Gouto was hit by a strong wave of emotion. This girl has been alone her entire time here…she had no one to rely on and no one to talk to. Gouto looked down at his feet…and he remembered what it was like being all alone in the forest. How all he wanted was a new beginning and someone to call his friend.

Tsukune could barely say anything. He began to stutter out a few words but was forced to the ground suddenly as large pots and pans fell on top of his head.

Yukari laughed out loudly and mocked Tsukune, "Wow you really fell for that one!"

Tsukune yelled out in a slew of angry words and leaped up off of the ground! He chased her out of the room yelling after her loudly.

She giggled antagonistically and ran out of the room quickly. As Tsukune got to his feet and sprinted after her, Gouto grabbed a hold of his arm tightly.

Tsukune turned to face Gouto, whose face was blank and emotionless. Gouto stared at Tsukune…and slowly shook his head.

Gouto was feeling something he hadn't felt before. It felt like someone had crammed cotton into his mouth, so much that he couldn't even speak.

He desperately tried to get his bearings, but the whole world around him seemed to spin and shake.

His grip had begun to tighten on Tsukune. Gouto was losing control of his actions, and his emotions were starting to take over.

The whole time he was in human school all he wanted to do was stand up to the people. Show them that he wasn't just a background character randomly thrown into the mix. That he could make a difference, and be someone's friends.

There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to this girl.

Gouto fought back tears as he tried to speak. "No! Y- You can't do that. You can't go around losing your temper like that with a little kid!"

Tsukune broke from Gouto's hard gaze and struggled to squirm out of his grip.

Things were becoming more intense and Moka cautiously walked behind Gouto and spoke up quietly. "Gouto's right. She's just a little girl, and we can't be mean to her."

Anger crossed over Tsukune's face and he spoke very sharply to her. "What about you!? You need to stop hanging around that brat!"

Gouto was seconds away from losing it. How dare he speak to Moka like that!

Gouto's eyes were starting to turn black with rage. He would never hurt Tsukune, but he wasn't really in control of the wheel at this point.

His instincts had taken over and his emotional baggage was feeding the fire that burned deep within his chest. Gouto's breathes became longer and raspier.

Gouto growled and shoved Tsukune up against a wall. Everyone stood speechless waiting for the next move.

Gouto tried to stop what he was doing. He took a large step forward towards Tsukune and raised one large Fist.

Tsukune's jaw dropped and he closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

Gouto stood still with his fist hanging in the air. Tears welled up in his eyes as he fought against every muscle in his body.

He couldn't hold it back any longer and with great strength he slammed his fist down causing a loud banging sound.

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked at Gouto's fist which had slammed down inches from his face.

Gouto let out a deep breath and withdrew his fist from the large black hole in the wall.

Every stared at Gouto aghast.

Gotuo backed away from Tsukune and looked at everybody's reaction. His face contorted and twitched as he struggled not to cry. "I…I wasn't…I…"

Gouto closed his large eyes and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

He ran through the hallways with eyes still closed tight. As he sprinted away blindly he eventually began to tire. He approached an empty stairwell and stopped to catch his breath.

He sat down on the bottom step of the stairway and stared down at his hands. 2 small teardrops rolled off of his nose and down onto brown school pants.

A flurry of memories filled his mind and reminded him of what life was like in human school. A grainy image of an old grey classroom filled his mind. All the student stood back in one corner and mock him as he walked by. They all lashed out at him with cruel remark about how he didn't eat…and the way he dressed.

They were so cruel to him…and he imagined that Yukari hadn't been treated much differently here.

Gouto heard the sound of footsteps approaching …he didn't even bother to look up. By the pacing of the footsteps drawing closer, he could tell that it was more than one person.

The smell of rotting lizard clung to the air and eventually passed as the people walked by him. He had no reason to look at them…as by their smell he already knew who they were.

But something one man said threw him off balance. He spoke in an anxious tone "Hey guys, I saw her out this way!"

Another boy answered him excitedly, "Yeah…let's go teach that witch a lesson!"

Gouto's eyes opened wide, and he suddenly sprung to his feet. Whatever these boys were going to do, he had to stop them…and quickly.

The sorrow excited him and was quickly replaced by determination.

Gouto was strong enough to take on one of them…but if he was going to take on all three of them he was going to need some serious back up.

He had a feeling that and S-class super monster might just do the trick.

Gouto tried to concentrate and find her, but the heat wave was finally starting to affect him. He had trouble concentrating and keeping his mind on target.

He ran around the school checking in every place he could think of.

He stopped suddenly as a sharp sweetness flooded the air all around him.

Every smell was very distinct and he knew this smell anywhere. It was a smell that was unique to only one person.

The smell reminded him of freshly picked roses, Gouto closed his eyes tight and tried to pinpoint the smell.

Within seconds he had picked up on her location and he raced off to find her.

He found her standing by the entrance to the school, looking in different direction frantically.

Gouto slammed to halt and grabbed ahold of her hand.

An awkward moment passed as Moka blushed and looked down at Gouto's large hand which gently grasped hers.

His voice had hardened and he spoke with heavy determination, "Moka, its Yukari. I think she's in danger."

The blush left her face, and Moka nodded knowingly. "I think so too, do you think you can find her?"

Gouto looked down for a moment and looked back up directly into Moka's eyes. "If we hurry while her scent is still fresh I can lead us right to her!" He looked back down for a few moments and closed his eyes tight.

He leaned his head up into the air and took in a long breath. His eyes opened wide and his Hazel pupils filled with a deep dark red. He shook his head and grabbed Moka's hand tighter, beginning to lead her out the door.

His face was full of determination and his heart was full of courage. He spoke urgently, "Moka…she's this way. I'm sure of it. C'mon, we need to hurry!"

Moka nodded her head and the two of them sprinted off into the dark woods.

The murky woods were coated in a thick blanket of fog. Moka fallowed closely behind Gouto as he searched through the layers of mist.

Gouto was filled with frustration, he had begun to lose her scent…making things much more difficult.

Gouto stopped. He turned back to Moka and looked right into her eyes. The bright red color in his pupils was already changing back to normal. "M- Moka…I- I failed."

Gouto looked down at the ground as he let out a long sorrowful sigh.

Moka protested with him immediately. "That's not true! You didn't fail anything. You're the reason the two of us made it this far into the forest. We just need to keep looking!"

Gouto couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. So he kept looking down at the ground and kicked some dirt. "What's the point Moka?…I've failed everything so far. I failed to live in the human world, I'm failing at school and now I'm failing to help Yukari…"

Moka was a good friend. She was a friend that would gladly lay her life on the line for him, and for this Gouto was grateful. But what was the point of all his powers if he couldn't even use them properly.

Moka spoke up to him in a voice he hadn't heard before. She was stern and said everything candidly,

"Look, now is not the time for this. You have done a lot of things to help this group out. Without you I wouldn't even know where to look for her. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, we need to focus on finding Yukari!"

Gouto's eyes lit up and cast a bright light on the area around him. he looked directly at Moka and knew that she was absolutely right. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself and needed to focus on what was important here.

Gouto extended the large black sickles on both of his hands and turned to look at Moka, as a smirk crossed over his face. "You might want to stand back." He smiled.

Moka took three large steps back from him and Gouto's raised his large hands up into the air. He balled his claws up into a giant black fist and slammed the both down into the ground with a large THUD!

He pulled out his hands and spread his fingers apart. He sunk the tips of each his claws into the soft dirt and closed his eyes. He listened intently for anything at all.

He heard loud pounding vibrations and the soft scream that could only have been made by a little girl.

Gouto opened his large round eyes. A big smile crossed his face as he looked directly at Moka. He shouted out loudly "I've found her!"

The two students raced blindly through the fog towards the vibrations Gouto had picked up. Gouto had begun to doubt himself once more till the two teens burst through the fog and into a large clearing.

Yukari was backed up to tree, holding what was left of her wand.

Yukari was not alone. Around her stood three large lizards who still wore the tattered remains of a school uniform.

Gouto's nose picked up on the same smell that had littered the air this morning. It was them alright, and Gouto was one seriously pissed off monster.

He could barely keep his true form wrapped up as he stepped closer to the three large creatures.

They were large monsters, probably around 8-11 feet tall. But right now Gouto stared at them as if they were nothing. They had dark green skin littered with sharp blade-like scales and ridged scoots. They hand long pink tongues that flicked and darted back and fourth.

Their large gleaming fangs and long sharp claws were enough to send any normal monster packing, but then again…Gouto wasn't exactly a normal monster.

He took one large step towards the monsters and began to slightly transform. He eyes filled with a crimson pink color and his large fingers began to turn black and lengthen. His upper jaw cracked and shifted into place.

His voice had deepened and steadied and he spoke ferociously, "HEY! You assholes got a death wish!"

The remark caught the three large students by surprised and they all turned to face him with gaping jaws.

Gouto turned and looked at Moka. "Moka…go to Yukari. I can handle these jackasses."

Moka nodded and ran over to Yukari quickly, while the three large monsters began to approach Gouto. The men sounded nothing like before, their hysterical voices had deepened and evened out. The leader's voice boomed out loudly "You really think a pathetic little monster like you can take on the three of us?!" The three lizards laughed loudly.

Gouto's eyes narrowed, "No…but I know I can hold you all off long enough for the two of them to get away."

Gouto charged at the three monsters and began to battle them all ferociously. His speed had granted him the upper hand as he quickly leaped into the air and slammed his large left hand down onto the leaders head, sending him flying into the ground.

A quick slash with his large claws sent the other two monsters stumbling backwards.

Gouto stopped and looked over at Moka who crouched down beside Yukari. He was able to pick up on what they were talking about. Moka spoke to Yukari in a calm, collected voice. "There is no reason to push yourself so hard Yukari. Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl you know."

Yukari wiped a tear away from her face and spoke to Moka softly. "I- I'm not pushing myself to hard…"

Moka smiled at her sweetly, "The truth is you've been alone your whole life. If you feel lonely, and if you don't like being all alone, Why don't you say so?...Gouto and I were the same way, all alone and all by ourselves."

Yukari looked at her shocked and choked up,"E- even you Moka?"

Moka looked at her sweetly and closed her large green eyes, "That's why the two of us will never give up on you. It's why we want to help you and be there for you Yukari…no matter what."

The two smiled and hugged each other tightly. Gouto couldn't help but grin as he watched the two embrace.

His feeling of joy was soon replaced by horror as he felt an excruciating pain pierce his left shoulder. He gasped and looked at his left shoulder which was now engulfed in the bloody white fangs of the leader.

Gouto frantically clawed at the leaders face and tried to get him to let go. The leader crunched deeper into his arm and shook him side to side.

Then with an amazing power he launched Gouto into a large tree and knocked him unconscious.

Several moments later Gouto awoke and looked over at his tattered mess of an arm. Down his left shoulder were over 20 deep puncture wounds which all oozed his black blood.

He cupped his right hand over his left shoulder and was helpless to watch the three boys start to converge on the two girls.

Gouto's hearing was flickering in and out, and he watched as the leader drew one of his large clawed arms back and began to lunge at the helpless Yukari.

A smell of amazing sweetness filled Gouto's nose as he noticed someone else rapidly approaching. He looked left in time to see Tsukune leaping into the air. As the leaders large claw slammed down Tsukune pushed Yukari out of the way and absorbed the entire blow.

Gouto cringed as he saw Tsukune's rich red blood flow 3 large gashes on his back.

The three large reptiles were poised to strike again and lunged in to attack the human and witch. A flash of purple darted through the forest and grabbed the two students by their collars.

Gouto looked down at his left shoulder and noticed the large punctures beginning to disappear. Using his right hand he pushed himself onto his feet a walked back over to the group.

Moka stood in front of them while Kurumu hovered above them. Yukari clung to Tsukune tightly and Gouto stepped in front of them to shield them.

The three lizard men were clearly annoyed now. The leader spoke in an agitated tone "Oh no! ANOTHER DO GOODER!? This is getting ridiculous. What do you say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" The other two monsters laughed.

Tsukune walked in front of all of them and held his arms out. Gouto wrapped one arm around Yukari and she clung to his side tightly. Gouto looked down at Yukari and spoke to her softly, "Whatever happens just stay behind me. I won't let them hurt you."

Tsukune spoke up confidently and looked the three evil monsters directly in the eye. "You want some?! Bring it on!"

Kurumu blushed and rambled about Tsukune. Gouto just rolled his eyes.

The adrenaline started to wear off on Tsukune's fragile human body and began to struggle to stay standing. Moka ran over and tried to help him to stand. Tsukune reached up and tried to grab ahold of her, but grabbed her sparkling rosary instead.

A blinding pink light erupted from the rosary as Moka began to shift and transform. The light cast a purple shadow across the land as Moka's eyes began to turn a deep dark red. Her hair glowed bright silver under the light as she turned towards the three reptiles.

Gouto's eyes were closer to a pink color and they seemed to give off a bright glow. Moka's however were a dark red and seemed to suck in light like a black hole.

Moka's fierce eye's glared at the three scaly monsters and she yelled out at them angrily. "Get back you filthy trash!"

The leader of the three stayed back as the other two engaged Moka head on. With one strong blow she sent the hurling backwards into the branches of a tall brown tree.

The leader snarled loudly and leaped in at Moka with gaping jaws. Moka leaped up to match his ferocious blow and sent a strong kick flying towards his face. Her shoe smashed through his gleaming serrated teeth.

He was sent hurling backwards into a nearby river and he quickly sank to the bottom defeated.

Moka stood victoriously gazing off into the distance. A long pause of silence hung in the air to Tsukune finally spoke up in awe, "Amazing…I guess we can always count on Moka…"

Gouto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and we can always count on her power…"

Yukari stared at the group of teens clearly appalled. "B- But why? I was so bad…and I did mean things to everybody…I don't get it why did you guys come save me?"

Gouto stared down at this little girl amazed. He walked over and crouched down in front of her, a small smile crept across his face. "We're all gonna do bad things…stuff we regret. But that stuff is in the past, and your future is what you should focus on."

Tsukune nodded and spoke, "We came to rescue you because we all want to be there for you no matter what…you don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side."

Gouto, Tsukune and Kurumu all smiled. Yukari's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob loudly.

A few days later and things had taken a much different turn. Gouto, Moka and Kurumu all walked to class speaking quietly.

As the three walked in silence, Kurumu spoke up. "About Yukari…I heard she completely cleaned up her act after that. She got up in front of the whole class and apologized for the mean tricks she pulled…and everyone started to feel guilty for the mean things they said about her. Little by little they even started to open up to her."

Gouto opened the door and the three students stood there in shock as they noticed Yukari clenched tightly around Tsukune's waste. She spoke up very excitedly "Ooh Tsukune I just love you to death!" She turned and noticed the three students standing in the doorway. "Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other. So I should come over and play sometime!"

Moka stuttered and looked at her shocked… "Um...come…over…and…play…?"

Yukari smiled back at them cheerfully. "Yeah! It'll be fun, because I already love you Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune too. Isn't that great?" She blushed and looked down at the ground. When I got pushed down by Tsukune…it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore…what I mean is…I want him to push me down over and over again."

Tsukune struggled to squirm out of her grip and he spoke quickly "N- No I really don't think that's a good idea."

Jealousy filled Kurumu's face and she spoke up territorially, "NO YOU DON'T! Tsukune is mien and don't you forget it!"

Gouto laughed loudly as the two girls pulled and tugged Tsukune back and forth. His loud laugh was cut short as Moka spoke up.

She looked down and spoke slowly. "Both of you are just wasting your breathe…"

The 4 students all turned and looked at her. "Because…TSUKUNE BELONGS TO ME!" She dove into the mix sinking her tiny fangs into Tsukune's neck…leaving him yelling in pain.


	5. Episode 4: part 1

I don't really have too many authors notes for this chapter. Oh, one thing I did want to talk about was a different series. Good knew's for everyone out there, I am starting up a R+V fanfiction that does not fallow the main plot. Will my OC be in these new fanfics? Of course he will. But...he will not be the focus or the one getting the spotlight. The story itself will be focused on Tsukune and his problems with being a human. I have to wait till I get to a certain point in the series before I can start posting that one though. Also...someone told me that: "_if I had to choose to read your story over the manga or watch the anime there would be no hesitation to choose the manga or anime over yours." _My response is that I hope you would. If you told me you liked my story more than the original plot I would say something was wrong with you. This same person also said that I put my "Mary sue" wherever it fits him best...I don't know about you guys. But getting your shoulder torn to shreds by a giant lizard doesn't really sound like the best possible thing. lol anyway...enjoy guys. :)

**Episode 4: part 1**

Class was just like any other day. sat up at the front talking about something…while Gouto and Tsukune looked off and thought about something else.

Gouto could barely keep his head out of his hands today. He felt oddly lethargic and big purple circles had begun to form under his eyes. Today his voice lacked any and all of its normal enthusiasm as well.

Gouto just kept thinking about what had happened last night…what he had almost done to that poor kid. He tried to force these thoughts out of his mind but it was all he could do not to think about it. He glanced over at the kid he had seen last night. It was doubtful he knew Gouto was the one who did it, but he still wondered if he'd be okay.

Gouto snapped out of his sleepy trance as Tsukune screamed from the back of the class. "WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?!"

Gouto turned and shot an apathetic look towards Tsukune. Yeah…Gouto wished he knew the answer to that himself.

smiled back at him cheerfully, "It's simple, just read this page out loud for us."

Moka, Tsukune and Gouto stood up on the white roof of the school staring up at the sky. Gouto leaned on to the railing as Moka and Tsukune talked behind him.

He focused in on a group of classmates down below them, and listened eagerly to their conversation.

The boy in the front spoke up exasperated as the other 3 listened in with awe.

"HE DID WHAT?!" One boy yelled.

"HEY! Quiet down. He might hear you." Another replied.

"Okay, so tell us one more time…what exactly happened to you?" One of them asked.

"I already told you man, he just attacked me out of nowhere. He held me down and tried to rip into me." The main boy said anxiously.

"Dude…that's crazy. How did you survive?" The second boy asked.

"I don't know…really. He just sort of left." The main boy added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gouto leaped into the air in shock, as he struggled not to fall over the railing. Maybe it's because he was so spaced out, or because he was focused in on someone else. But either way it took a lot to sneak up on him.

He turned around to see Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu all at a standoff.

Kurumu spoke at them clearly perturbed. "You've been sucking Tsukune's blood way to much Moka, and that had to be why he was so spaced out this morning."

Moka looked down and spoke up timidly, "I didn't suck too much from him yesterday."

Kurumu was straight out annoyed now. "YEAH RIGHT! You must have if he's acting this way."

Gouto took a good long look at Tsukune for the first time in a little while. Kurumu definitely had a point, he did look a little…drained?

Gouto spoke up apprehensively "Now that Kurumu's mentioned it…you do look like you're running on empty."

Tsukune looked back at the three of them with a smile on his face, "No….that's…not the reason. Besides Moka is a vampire that sucks blood, so I…don't…mind meeting her needs."

Kurumu spoke up in a devious tone, "Yeah…well I have needs too…"

The 2 girls started pulling and tugging Tsukune back and forth violently. Gouto covered his ears desperately trying to block out the loud yelling.

He couldn't take anymore…

He yelled out angrily "YOU KNOW WHAT!"

The three students suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"I HAVE NEEDS TOO. A NEED FOR SOME PEACE AND DAMN QUIET AROUND HERE!"

He exhaled a soft snarl and turned away from them. He put one hand up on the long white railing kicked off of it into the air.

The three students rushed over to the edge and looked down to see what happened.

Gouto landed on the ground with a soft thudding sound. He stood up straight and dusted off his pants, then turned and walked inside.

It wasn't really the constant sound of the girls at war over Tsukune's love that really set Gouto off today. He was really just tired of how high maintenance it was to be this type of monster. He couldn't be anywhere close to a fire, and heat took a high toll on him…making it easy for him to be overpowered in broad daylight.

Nothing he ate was ever satisfying to him either…well except flesh from the living, and that wasn't the best characteristic to have.

Luckily nothing but fire could kill him. But everything still hurt like a bitch so it was kind of pointless.

He walked back into his dorm and sighed as he noticed his over-flowing garbage. He hadn't taken it out once since he'd moved in at Yokai, and it was about time.

He stared into the garbage and examined it's over flowing contents. Most of it was pieces of paper, and empty bags of beef jerky. Since beef jerky was about the only thing he could eat, he tended to buy…well a lot of it.

He picked up the garbage can with one hand, and boosted it up onto his shoulder. Then quickly made his way to the door, and exited.

Gouto slowly made his way down the hallway and out to the courtyard. He turned to corner towards the incinerator and saw…someone

It was Tsukune. Tsukune was sitting on the ground with his legs pulled up to his chest. He covered the top of his head with his hands as three students in odd pink outfits whacked him continuously with battens.

Gouto rolled his eyes and slowly sat down his container. He turned back towards the three students and spoke threateningly "HEY! Assholes!"

The three boys turned and stared him down. Gouto smirked and tilted his head slightly. He held his hands out parallel to his body and drew his long black claws quickly. He laughed slightly, "How about we make this more _even_?"

All three of the boys all stared at him nervously as they grouped together. Gouto took one step towards the three boys but paused suddenly as he and Tsukune's garbage began to levitate. Tsukune lowered his hands and the 5 students watched as the garbage began to fly higher into the air.

The garbage suddenly lunged through the air and began pouring all over the 3 students in pink. Gouto noticed a familiar voice rise up behind him.

"HEY CUT IT OUT! You bunch of creeps stop picking on Tsukune right now, OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

Gouto smiled and laughed softly. He only knew one person that would say something like that.

Yukari wasn't alone, Moka and Kurumu quickly fallowed behind her. While Moka had a look of confusion spread across her face, Kurumu was very angry.

She yelled out at them furiously "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JERKS DOINGTO TSUKUNE!?"

Gouto withdrew his claws and crossed his arms. He walked back and joined the three girls, who stood poised to strike.

Gouto spoke to them flippantly, "Seems the three of them decided to gang up on Tsukune here."

Moka's spoke up appalled. "W- Why would anyone do that? That's so mean."

Moka and Gouto were keeping their cool rather well, but Yukari and Kurumu were on the verge of losing it.

Yukari called out in anger "I won't tolerate anyone picking on Tsukune! Magic wand…CLEAN UP!"

Gouto looked on at the situation with serious dejavu. He watched as janitorial supplies from all around the courtyard flew over and attacked the three boys in pink.

Tsukune was trapped. He was caught in the um…crossfire?

As Tsukune tried to crawl away from the warring mops and brooms he was hit on the back of the head by a rogue silver bucket and knocked to the ground.

The girls frantically asked if Tsukune was okay, as the three boys collected themselves and backed up slowly.

The leader looked at Tsukune and spoke vengefully, "This isn't over!"

The three boys turned and sprinted away quickly leaving the 3 girls and Gouto circled around the unconscious Tsukune.

Moka leaned Tsukune forward as Yukari apologized desperately.

Moka spoke up caringly, "Are…you okay?"

Tsukune didn't answer her.

Yukari frantically apologized to Tsukune, "I- I'm so sorry I hit you!"

Gouto Turned and looked at the direction the boys had run off in. He spoke cautiously, "No…don't blame yourself Yukari…"

Kurumu took a step forward; her eyes were burning with anger "IT WAS THERE FAULT!"

Tsukune reached forward and grabbed her hand. "If…it's me your worried about…don't be…I'm fine…"

Gouto sat quietly in his dorm room. He stared down at his hands and flexed them slightly. He face filled with horror, as he watched his hand began to morph and mutate into claws.

He retracted them quickly, but with no warning they formed again…and again.

He ran out of his dorm and into the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He had already begun to change…

"No…this…this can't be happening…" Gouto stared at himself in the mirror as he watched his features begin to change.

His hands were always the first thing…and his eyes were second. They had already become a rosy pink color, and his pupils were becoming more catlike by the second.

He gritted his teeth hard and closed his eyes as tight as he could. He fought against this feeling with every ounce of his strength.

But he was fighting a losing battle. His skin had started becoming deathly pale…and his front teeth had already elongated.

Gouto eye's flashed open and illuminated the small empty bathroom as a sudden idea popped into his head…

He sprinted out of the bathroom and ran back into his dorm. He picked his bag up off of the floor and rummaged through it desperately. At the bottom he found a small container…of beef jerky.

He didn't even bother to open the container up, he just through the entire thing into his mouth.

After a few seconds of chewing he finally swallowed hard and spit shredded container out into the trash. He stared down at his hands and watched as they changed back to normal.

He felt his jaw crack a little and he felt his sharp teeth begin to shrink and dissipate.

He let out a long sigh of relief, and collapsed on his bed.

He couldn't fight this feeling much longer. Eventually nothing was going to be able to subdue his inner monster.

He had begun to become weaker and frailer than before. His sense of smell had already disappeared and his hearing wasn't too good either.

The only thing that remained intact was his speed, and who knows how long that would last.

Gouto slowly closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time…he finally felt tired.

The five students all crowded around their usual spot in the lunch room. Everyone was happily eating their lunch…well except for Gouto who just sort of looked around the lunch room continuously.

Kurumu spoke up inquisitively, "Hey…have any of you noticed those three guys from the other day hanging around a lot?"

Gouto turned to face Yukari, "Yeah…Yukari…didn't we…"

She paused and nodded, "Yeah…now that you mention it I have."

Gouto recalled what their experience was like.

_Yukari was asked to carry some of the classes EV equipment to another room. She slowly made her way down the hallway struggling to keep it all in her hands. _

_Gouto walked up next to her and stared at her curiously. _

_She was exasperated, "Wow…this EV equipment is so heavy…"_

_Gouto looked down at everything she was holding. He felt slightly embarrassed that he hadn't offered to help, "Hey Yukari. Why don't you let me carry it? It seems a little heavy." He laughed softly._

_Yukari may have been small but what she lacked in size she made up for in determination. She grunted softly and rearranged her hands underneath the equipment. "No it's okay I got it."_

_Gouto spoke up again ,but was cut short "Are you s- *click*_

_The soft sound of a camera clicked behind them._

_Gouto and Yukari wheeled around to see one of the men from yesterday standing behind them; he was the taller one…with glasses._

_Yukari was shocked and angry, "HEY CREEP! What the heck are you doing?!"_

_The man paused for a moment, clearly caught. He frantically ran around the room snapping pictures of random areas, speaking in slews of nervous words. "Uh- just taking pictures of our ever changing school, See…I- I'm in the photography club. S- so this is part of my duties, a- and these photos are for the year book and not my personal use at all!"_

Kurumu had a similar experience; the shortest of the three boys had been watching her the entire day.

Kurumu was agitated by the whole things clearly, "getting stared at is way worse…I mean, I'd rather get my picture taken then have some pervert gawking at me like that…"

Yukari nodded with her in agreement "Well…either way those guys give me the creeps."

Kurumu's voice changed, to a more suggestive tone. "Well…we can kick their asses if they try anything with us. But Tsukune is the real problem."

Yukari cried out nervously, "What are we gonna do?!"

Gouto laughed and spoke up, "Well…we could always kill them?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards him. He exchanged awkward gazes with all of them and looked down at the table blushing.

"I- I'm just saying…it's an option…"

Moka spoke up hesitantly, "No…we can't kill them…but maybe we should talk to a teacher about this?"

Kurumu disregarding what Moka said, "There's no need…Instead the four of us will be Tsukune's body guards."

Gouto liked so many things about Tsukune; for starters, how popular he was with the women around here. But he did not envy being a human. Tsukune wasn't a match for any of the monsters around here, but he tried his best not to look like the damsel in distress.

Gouto thought about how Tsukune must have been feeling right now, probably pretty emasculated. So Gouto spoke up in his cheeriest voice and pitched an idea to them all.

"Hey guys, I think that's not a very good idea."

The four students turned to face him, he had their attention.

"Look those boys are drawn to you three like bugs to a light. If the three of you hang around Tsukune, you're just gonna bring them to him."

Kurumu nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

Yukari spoke up inquisitively, "But what if they attack Tsukune again?"

Gouto smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Well…since none of them are after me. I'll watch over him, make sure no one bothers him."

The girls all looked at each other for a few moments, seeming to have a "mental conference" or something. Finally the three of them nodded in unison. Moka spoke up cheerfully,

"That's sounds like a great idea."

Gouto was actually shocked by what he was hearing; he hadn't really contributed much since he'd been with the group. But this was his chance to show everyone that he could do something right.

Tsukune pushed his seat back and stood up from the table, his voice was full of sorrow. "yeah…well I gotta go, so…see yah." He picked up his tray and walked over towards the exit.

The three girls all watched him surprised as he slowly made his way out to the door. Gouto stared down at the table and spoke up quietly, "Well…um…I guess that's my que."

He pushed his seat back and ran out the door after Tsukune.

Tsukune was about 10 feet in front of Gouto, he called out to him. "Hey…Tsukune…wait up."

Tsukune was unresponsive to Gouto's call. Gouto slowly started to close the distance between them. He yelled out again, "Hey…Tsukune?"

Tsukune stopped walking and paused in front of the curious Gouto. Gouto reached one hand out and placed it on Tsukune's shoulder, "Hey…dude…its okay. We'll find a way to stop these guys."

Tsukune spoke up to him wistfully, "No…it's not that. It's that I'm really weak…I should be the one protecting the girls…but they're the ones protecting me."

Gouto looked at him dolefully, "Tsukune…there's some things you just can't change."

Tsukune turned to face him.

A small smile crept across Gouto's face. "Besides…technically I'm protecting you…not the girls."

Gouto laughed…but Tsukune seemed unmoved.

Tsukune pulled away from him, "M- Maybe I should just-"

Tsukune sprinted off towards the dorm rooms faster than Gouto had ever seen. Gouto ran after him but something was wrong.


	6. Episode 4: part 2

I have quite a few author's notes for this story, so please read them. I kept wondering why OC's get so much hate, so I decided to check a few out. One of them was clearly a story where the author had put himself into a rewrite of the main plot. I mean...somehow in America his father magically got forms for Yokai, and he magically got a Visa and he Magically spoke Japanese. My story is based on the English dub of the anime simply because most people who read this speak English. For the record, I am fluent in Japanese. His review section was full of people saying how bad or good his story was, and most of the good ones sounded like real ass kissers. So from now on guys, don't leave me a review telling me if my story is bad or good. Tell me what I've done wrong or right. I need to know so I can get better and don't look like those people.

**Episode 4:part 2**

Gouto stopped, panting and dripping sweat. His speed… it- it was gone.

Gouto gritted his teeth and started sprinting after him again.

Gouto lost his footing and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He tried to get to his feet but fell back down.

Every bit of him tried to get up and keep going, but he couldn't muster the strength to even get to his knees.

Gouto tried to stand once more, but fell back down to the ground and rolled over onto his back.

He faded in and out of consciousness and blurry visions filled his mind.

A grainy image of an atrocious beast filled flooded his thoughts. A creature covered in blood and armor made of bones. With shark like teeth and blood soaked claws the size of bananas, roared and screamed in the moonlight.

Gouto's eyes flashed open.

Blood…

That was his solution.

Gouto stared down at his right arm. He may have been weak from lack of food…but the blood that pumped through him was still strong.

Gouto was shaking violently, but slowly drew out one small claw on his left hand.

He rolled over on his side, and reached the claw down to his right arm.

He gritted his teeth as he slowly made a medium sized incision. Then…with the last of his strength he pulled his arm up to his mouth and lapped up the dark black blood that oozed out.

Gouto collapsed in a heap and passed out.

Gouto's eyes jetted open, their normal hazel color flashed gold as he jumped up to his feet.

He smiled widely as a new strength he hadn't felt before washed over him.

He tilted his head up and took in a long deep breathe.

He could finally smell again, and he studied the scents all around him.

He quickly picked up Tsukune's candy apple smell, but Gouto's sharp nose picked up something else as well. The odd smell of sweat, dust and desperation was incredibly close to where Tsukune was.

Gouto muttered… "Oh crap…" He leaped forward quickly and sprinted after him.

Gouto reached the cliff side bus stop and looked down at Tsukune.

His back was pressed up against the drop off, as the three students in pink began to close on him.

Gouto leaped off the side of the mountain and slammed his fist down into the ground below. This caused a loud cracking sound which caused the three students in front of him to turn and face him.

He extended the sickles on both his hands and cracked his knuckles.

His eyes were nothing but slits now, and a low growl escaped his mouth…his mouth that was full of dinosaur like teeth.

As Gouto prepared to attack a high-pitched voice pierced the air yelling out, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The 5 students below looked up into the air as Kurumu and the other girls quickly came in for a landing.

The three students in pink all cried out in unison… "IT'S THEM!"

Kurumu dropped the other two girls off, they all stood confidently. They were ready to fight.

Kurumu flew into the three boys causing them and Tsukune to go flying into the air.

Yukari leaped forward and waved her wand , summoning a soft blew chair to catch Tsukune.

Moka rushed over to Tsukune's side, as he solemnly sat back in the chair.

Tsukune spoke up dejectedly, "See…once again I was saved by you…"

WHACK!

He was cut short by Moka, who had just delivered a painful looking slap to his face.

Tsukune sat still in shock as Moka spoke up frustrated. "Moron! Why don't you get it Tsukune!?"

Gouto walked over to them both quietly, listening to what she was saying.

Moka continued, "All of us…we're friends aren't we? We're supposed to help each other. That's what friends do…you know that, so except it."

Tsukune stared at her earnestly… "yeah…but again, why am I always the one being saved?"

Yukari walked up behind them, "That's not true at all. Just take me for example; you saved me through your kind words."

Kurumu landed beside them, "It's the same with me too, you saved me from that other Moka."

Gouto chimed in, "I've been alone all my life. But you showed me that you're my friend, and you care about me. That's how you've saved me."

Tsukune stuttered out in awe, "Yukari…Kurumu…Gouto…"

Moka spoke up in her normal cheerful voice, "See? Look…that makes us even."

Gouto sensed movement behind them and wheeled around quickly. He yelled out to his friends, "INCOMING!"

The three girls all fought with the students in pink, leaving Gouto standing next to Tsukune.

Things weren't going too well. The group was used to fighting all together but never one on one, they needed help…and soon.

Gouto turned to Tsukune and the two locked eyes. Gouto spoke up fiercely, "Tsukune…you're their rock…they need you. Say something!"

A drop of sweat rolled down Tsukune's forehead as he nodded in agreement. He yelled out at them antagonistically "HEY YOU THREE!"

The three boys turned around to face him.

Tsukune continued "You call yourself a fan club, but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers. YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

Gouto turned and looked at Tsukune lost for words, "…Damn…dude…"

The three monsters all gasped and roared. They all came together and flew up into the air.

They began to morph and mutate till they all landed back down on the ground.

When the dust cleared, Gouto noticed something much different. They were no longer 3 monsters…but one enormous monster.

In a deep booming voice the creature called out "YOU THINK WE'RE PATHETIC TINY?!" The creature reached one of its large fists back and slammed it forward towards Tsukune.

Gouto didn't even think about what was happening. He just reacted.

He leaped in front of the large blow and absorbed most of it.

The blows sent him hurling backwards and into the hard ground.

Moka quickly rushed over to his side, her voice full of tension "Gouto! Are you okay!?"

Gouto rolled over to face her and gagged suddenly. He smiled a weak smile. "T- Three broken ribs…but I'll be okay."

Tsukune ran back towards them and stood in front of them both.

Moka was still kneeled down next to Gouto, as she cried out to Tsukune in shock "Tsukune! What are you doing!?"

Tsukune spoke up confidently "I have to protect you all…from that thing."

Moka pleaded with him, "No! You can't!"

Tsukune spoke up once more, "Maybe…but I have to try."

The large creature laughed and slammed once of its large feet into the ground, causing Tsukune to stumble backwards.

As he did he reached for something to hold onto. His hand did find something…Moka's silver rosary.

A bright purple light shot out from Moka's body illuminating the world around her.

The scalding light cast a pink shadow across all of the students.

Then the light faded away, Gouto gazed at the now transformed Moka.

Her long silver hair glistened in the evening light and her dark red eyes glared at the giant monster in front of her.

Gouto prayed that he was never on the receiving end of this Moka, her power was unbelievable.

Moka's voice was like stone, "Yukari, Gouto, Kurumu…the three of you need to help me."

Gouto got to his feet, still holding one hand over his chest. Gouto heard a small cracking sound as he pushed his ribs back into place and geared up for their attack.

Kurumu took to the air and spiraled down on top of the giant monster. She slammed down onto its giant head knocking it off balance.

Gout flew around towards its back and with great speed slammed into it's back hard, causing the massive creature to flail its arms and fall forward.

Then Yukari waved her wand in the air and yelled out lously, "MAGIC WAND! LET'S ROCK!"

A giant black boulder suddenly materialized in front of the giant monster causing to fall right towards Moka.

Moka tensed up and leaned back, then like a spring she leaned forward kicked the creature as hard as she could.

Gouto watched as the three creatures flew back into the rocky cliff and separated.

They all had returned to their normal human forms and looked on at Moka with sadness.

Gouto, Yukari and Kurumu watched as the other Moka and Tsukune were talking.

Kurumu spoke up inquisitively, "I wonder what their talking about?"

Gouto answered her, "I could tell you…but I thought I'd let them have some privacy."

The three students all walked over towards Moka and Tsukune. Yukari and Kurumu grabbed onto his sides tightly while Gouto stood and watched.

Kurumu spoke up sweetly, "Moka not sinking her fangs into you would be a good thing…but still you can't go."

Yukari pleaded with him, "She's right Tsukune! Please don't leave!"

Gouto felt the strangest sensation starting to flow through his body…

He started to feel tired…and oddly irritated.

Everything around him began to infuriate him…his friends, the bus stop and even the water around them.

He gritted his teeth and felt his hands start to flex.

He looked down and watched his fingers begin to stretch and change into claws.

Gouto's hazel eyes widened and shock smacked into him like a sledge hammer.

No…not now…this couldn't be happening. Gouto tried everything he could. But he was going to turn eventually if he didn't get away from his friends.

He struggled and fought against his inner monster. But it wasn't easy. Trying to suppress this feeling was like trying to stay on a rampaging bull.

Gouto grunted and retracted his claws as thick beads of sweat ran down his face and plopped onto the ground below him.

He let out a long deep breath as the feeling began to pass. But he didn't let his guard down. He couldn't keep this up much longer…he had to do something.

Tsukune spoke up confused, "Leave? I'm not leaving…what made you think I was?"

Yukari called out confused, "But! But! YOU HAD A PACKED BAG?!"

Tsukune nodded his head, "Yeah…it's to hold all of the letters I've written. I came here to ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me."

The tan bus rolled up and braked with a loud hiss. The doors flew open and the bus driver stared at them inquisitively.

Gouto spoke with a voice that sounded like a mouth full of gravel. "Tsukune…there's no need to ask him."

Tsukune stared at him confused, "What do you mean Gouto?"

Gouto looked down at the ground, "Because…I'll mail them for you when I get back to the human world."

Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu all jumped back in shock.

Yukari stuttered, "W- why Gouto?! Why are you leaving?!"

Gouto kept his eyes on the ground. His voice choked up as he tried to talk to his friends, "None of you understand what it's like…you don't get it."

Kurumu protested, "We're all monsters, of course we understand what it's like."

Gouto looked up at her with cat like eyes, "NO! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO EVERYDAY HERE!"

All of them stared at him surprised as he tried to fight back tears.

Gouto gasped as his eyes flashed back to normal. He stuttered and desperately tried to apologize "I- I-"

He grabbed the envelopes from Tsukune and quickly hurried up onto the bus, leaving the speechless students down on the ground.

The buses doors closed with a loud "Thwack!" and the bus pulled away quickly.

The bus driver spoke to Gouto calmly and inquisitively. "So…was it the school that scared you away."

Gouto smiled as his golden eyes welled up with tears. He laughed softly, "No…It was me who scared the school away."


	7. Episode 5: Part 1

So here is an updated version of this chapter. Most of you told me that original was hard to fallow. To further explain my statement above, "Let me just say that this story fallows the anime and not that manga." What I meant is, it fallows season 1. Since I didn't like season 2, this story will continue to the end of season 1 and then from there everything after that will be my own work and not fallowing the main storyline. Also…guys. If you want to figure out what monster he is. Look for the clues. Google what **_ganiibod _**means and what language it's from. Look up "Monsters with fire weakness" or something. It's not too difficult.

**Episode 5: Part 1**

Gouto stepped off the bus and onto the cold sidewalk.

The bus driver shut the doors behind him with a loud "Thwack", and with a hiss he was off.

Gouto studied the letters in his hand, and then looked back up at the bus that was speeding away.

_"__No, it was me who scared the school away." _What the hell did that even mean? Gouto rolled his eyes and walked away from the bus stop.

After dropping off Tsukune's letters he stopped down at a nearby bench and thought about his plans for the day.

Gouto didn't really take anything with him…seeing as he just jumped onto the bus on an impulse…so his first step was to probably find some food.

Gouto laid his head in his hands. He knew exactly where he needed to go first…

Gouto sighed deeply as he approached the small apartment building. He stared at the door and waited for several moments, apprehensive to what might happen. Slowly, he reached one hand out and grabbed the handle…

Gouto twisted the door handle repeatedly, but it still wouldn't budge. He pulled on it desperately hoping it would open, but to no avail.

He checked out the street around him and nervously looked over his shoulder. Once he was sure no one was around him, he wrapped his right hand around the entire door handle and secured his grip.

With one swift pull he broke handle off and tossed it to the ground.

He entered the small building un-noticed and slowly walked up stairs.

His human parent's room was the second one on the right on the top floor of the building.

The building was old, and it creaked under his weight.

He finally reached the door, but noticed it was already cracked open.

Gouto stared at it confused…

His human parents were the cautious type, they wouldn't even let him have a phone.

To just leave their door open…something wasn't right.

Gouto smelled the surrounding area, but something didn't smell right. Everything smelled…empty…and dusty.

He pushed open the door slowly…and what he found made his drop to his knees in horror.

Gouto stared down at the masses of blood and guts painted all over the walls of the small apartment room.

Both his human mother and father lay on the ground in bloody heaps.

His mother had been disemboweled and strung up across the room. While his father had his throat torn out and left arm ripped off.

Gouto looked down at the two bodies as thick tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Gouto had given these people such a hard time. For constantly nagging him, and not understanding him in the slightest. But looking back on all his experiences and realized all they ever wanted was his safety…

He reached over to his mother and father and closed their eyes.

He walked around the apartment and investigated anything that could give him a clue about who it was that had killed them…but he couldn't find anything.

That is…until he saw the refrigerator…

Gouto stared on at the refrigerator trying not to scream out in rage. On the front of the door the word **_ganiibod_**was written in blood.

Next to the word was a large bloody handprint that spiraled out like a spider web. Gouto placed his own hand up against and gasped as he realized how small his hand was in comparison.

Gouto gritted his teeth and roared loudly. He slammed his fist into the refrigerator sending shards of metal all around the room.

He grabbed a hold of his head as his eyes began to water up. He fell to his hands and knees and began to wheeze loudly.

Gouto's long claws had already extended and his eyes had become redder than ever before. They were almost black; the best description of them was the color of death. Not even Moka's eyes were this dark.

Gouto screamed as loud as he could and slammed his fist in to the ground of the small dark apartment, leaving two frying pan sized indentations in the floor.

Gouto narrowed his eyes and snarled as his teeth began to change into fangs.

He managed to get to his feet and ran out of the room into the apartment hallway and down the dark stairs quickly.

He ran as far as he could, as fast as he could.

He ran down the empty street till he began to tire, and even then he kept going.

Gouto's vision began to flash red, and his legs began to fail. He scanned the street for the closest ally and ran into it.

Gouto wheezed and coughed trying to catch his breath. But his head began to swim…and he slowly began to fall. Gouto was helpless to do anything, as he passed out cold.

Tsukune paced back and forth in the empty class room. Moka stood next to while Kurumu leaned against a desk.

Tsukune was frustrated, "How could he just leave like that?!"

Moka spoke up nervously, "Maybe…maybe he had to go do something?"

Kurumu spoke up flippantly, "Doubtful. He didn't even pack a bag or anything…he just left."

The door to classroom suddenly opened and Yukari burst through. She spoke quickly. "Hey guys! I came as soon as I could."

Kurumu spoke up again, "Look guys…I don't mean to sound unconcerned here. But, he is a monster right? So he should be able to handle himself…?"

Moka looked down at her rosary solemnly. "Yes, but I remember what it was like in the human world. It can be incredibly cruel."

Kurumu replied, "You've seen the way he fights, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides…he doesn't seem to have any weaknesses. I mean, What type of monsters is he anyway?"

The four students exchanged blank expressions as Kurumu became increasingly agitated.

She yelled out angrily, "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE IS?!"

Tsukune stared at her inquisitively, "Come to think of it…I don't really know much about him…"

Moka nodded in agreement, "He does keep to himself a lot."

Kurumu spoke decisively, "Then let's just give him some time. He's probably got things to do, stuff that's private. We'll talk more about it when he gets back."

They all nodded in agreement.

Yukari spoke up, "Besides today is club day! Shouldn't we all be excited?"

Moka spoke up cheerfully, "Oh yes that's right!"

Tsukune watched Ms.N talking up front about humans and monsters.

She explained all about not revealing your monster form…and why it was important.

Tsukune sighed and rested his head on his right hand. He already knew exactly how to be human…

As Tsukune and Moka ran around different tables, they quickly looked at which one might be suitable for them…and the choices were very limited…

After speeding around almost every table, they both finally approached one in the very back.

It was a plain looking table, but littered all around it were beautiful pictures and amazing drawings of all sorts.

At the front of the table sat a woman in a grey tank top…with rather large…um…works of art?

She smiled cheerfully as Tsukune and Moka walked over. She spoke up in a very thick Australian accent "G'day fellow students! There isn't much space left, so join the art club! You'll learn all sorts of things here!"

Tsukune felt that something was so odd about this girl's words. Every time she spoke it was like a light hissing sound was hidden in her words.

Moka pointed to a painting of a rosary…much like hers on the table and spoke up cheerfully, "Wow…will we learn to paint something as beautiful as this?"

The Girl smiled brightly, "Of course mates! This is one of the many things you'll learn here!"

Tsukune stared at this girl for a few moments. She had a very dark complection…dark brown hair, dark brown eyes…and dull black nails.

Tsukune was kind of surprised…for someone part of such a colorful club she really did lack any color herself.

Tsukune turned to Moka, "Well what do you think Moka? Want to join the art club?"

Moka smiled happily, "yes! That sounds great! This is going to be so much fun!"

The Girl smiled back and spoke up cheerfully, "ACE! You guys won't regret your choice! I promise!"

Tsukune and Moka walked into the classroom.

The girl sat at the very front and waited for class to begin.

From painting to 3D sculptures, the room was littered with all different types of art.

Tsukune let out a pained yell as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone…

Tsukune's face was engulfed in two large breasts and he struggled desperately to get free.

Tsukune gasped for air as his face sunk deeper and deeper in between the girl's gigantic tits.

There was only one girl Tsukune knew that's breast were large enough to suffocate him like this…

The girls spoke up cheerfully, "HEY TSUKUNE! Looks like we're in the same club together."

Tsukune finally broke free from her large breast and looked up at his attacker.

Just as he suspected, it was Kurumu.

Tsukune stood up and looked at her surprised…"Kurumu? You…you're in the same club as us?"

Tsukune heard another cheery voice; this one was higher pitched.

Tsukune turned around in time to see Yukari leaping through the air towards him.

Yukari yelled out, "TSUKUNE!" as she soared through the air and tackled him to the ground.

Tsukune could barely muster any words, "Y- Yukari…?"

Yukari spoke up in a cheery voice, "Guess who's in the art club with you!?"

Her cheerful moment was cut short by Kurumu who argued with her, "Hey! I was here first!"

Yukari responded antagonistically, "You mean when you tried to suffocate poor Tsukune with your huge knockers?"

Kurumu gritted her teeth and fired back a reply, "Hey well at least I have knockers!"

The two girls proceeded to argue back and forth while Tsukune slowly got his bearings.

As he sat on the ground with his head in his hands he spoke up confused, "Why does this always happen to me?"

All of the sudden a voice doused in a thick Australian accent spoke up. "All right students, let's stop the earbashing and get to our seats."

She smiled and pointed at the very back of the class, "Why don't you three gals take the open seats back there?"

Tsukune began to fallow them, but the girl's thick cheery voice rose up again. "Ah-ah. Not you bloke. Why don't you join me up in the front row?" She gestured to a seat in the very front.

Tsukune walked over and slumped into the desk.

The girl stood up straight and called out to the entire classroom, "G'day students! My name is Zoe Megala and I'm the head of the art club!"

Tsukune scanned the classroom, looking at all of the art work. Most of it looked like things monsters would make. Clay sculptures of terrifying creatures were placed all around the tiny room; most of them were marked with a descriptive word of some kind.

The room was pretty tiny, and most of it was filled with art.

There were only 6 in the room. The seats were lined up in three rows of two facing the front of the room.

It made sense to Tsukune now why Zoe had said they were almost full.

Tsukune sat in the very front of the classroom, while Moka, Yukari and Kurumu all sat in the back 2 rows.

Two other students were in the other empty chairs, but they mostly kept to themselves.

Zoe stood up and smiled at them all. "Now I want to get one thing straight, I may be up her teaching but I'm not a teacher. I consider all of you my mates and hope that you all will feel the same!"

Tsukune smiled back at her, she seemed really nice.

Zoe's eyes lit up with excitement. "Today everyone I thought we would all try our hand at painting! What do you say?"

Tsukune nodded in agreement, "That sounds fun."

She grinned, "That's great! I'll be right back!"

She hummed softly and walked out of the room.

Yukari spoke up nervously, "Wow…I've never painted before. I hope it's not too hard."

Tsukune smiled back at her, "I'm sure it's not too difficult."

Zoe entered back into the room, carrying large pallets and containers of paints.

She struggled to balance them all, and sat down on her large desk at the front of the room.

She sorted out all of the paints into different groups, and carried them over to the students.

Tsukune looked down at his blank pallet and stared at his paints. He wasn't quite sure what to do…did he just, pick it up and…paint?

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as Kurumu spoke up behind him.

She spoke up hesitantly, "Hey Ms. Megala I don't mean to sound doubtful…but aren't we supposed to learn how to paint before we do?"

Zoe laughed and smiled back at her, "Well I believe that an artist's best painting is their first one. So just paint whatever pops into your mind!"

Tsukune looked down at his empty pallet and picked up his brush. He took in a deep breath and-

Zoe spoke up again, "BUT! Before all of you get started I brought something I thought you all might enjoy!"

Tsukune's attention shifted to a small silver tray on Zoe's desk. On it sat 6 small glasses of liquid.

Zoe hummed and brought them each a glass of the liquid and then happily returned to her seat.

Tsukune stared down at the glass…what is it?

Tsukune hoped it tasted okay…he closed his eyes and put the glass up to his lips.

He took a deep breath…and took a long sip.


	8. Episode 5: Part 2

I've had a lot of problems posting this chapter. So I'm sorry if it looks different or weird. Hey if you guys haven't noticed, I re-read chapter one and realized how many spelling errors and structure problems there were. So I re-did it, feel free to check it out. I don't think anyone realizes how much time I put into the small details. For instance...if my character buys an axe I'm gonna research how much axes cost in Japan so i can be accurate. Also guys, if I have a word bolded or italicized it means it is very important to the story, and you should look it up. In one of the last chapters I used the word **_ganiibod_**which means _**bad**__**hunter**_ in the native american language _**Ojibwemowin.**_Hmmm, native american? Could this have something to do with what Gouto is? Maybe...Maybe not. Anyway...enjoy!

**Episode 5: Part 2**

Tsukune looked down at his drink.

It was a dark purple color, and inside were 3 small purple flower petals.

The tea itself was sweet, with a bit of a bitter after taste.

Zoe watched them anxiously with a gigantic grin on her face, she could barely hold back all of her excitement. "Well…WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Tsukune smiled a weak smile, "Um…well it's very interesting. What exactly um…is it?"

Zoe laughed, "Oh Tsukune! That there is a special Australian tea; it's made from Leptospermum leaves and water."

Zoe smiled, "It's an old family recipe."

She turned away from the other students and back towards her desk. She smiled deviously, "And I've added my own special touch to it."

Zoe turned around and spoke up loudly to the entire class, "Okay guys! Now let's get painting! I'll check your work in 15 minutes."

Tsukune stared at his blank canvas.

He had the strangest feeling of confusion washing over him…and something weird was happening.

Tsukune looked down at his color options, he had three colors. They were all stored in little plastic bottles wand labeled accordingly, he reached out to grab one.

But he stopped suddenly as all of the bottles began to move…

The bottles began to jump and hop around all over his desk.

Tsukune rubbed his eyes and stared at the dancing bottles.

At first he thought it may have just been Yukari, and he quickly tried to try to grab the bottle of blue.

The bottle dodged his hand, and one by one all the bottles hopped off of his desk.

Tsukune crawled under his desk desperately trying to find the bottles, but they had just vanished into thin air.

Tsukune sighed, this wasn't funny. But maybe he could just barrow some of Kurumu's paint?

Tsukune sat back up in his chair and looked around the class room.

He gasped sharply as he looked around at all of the desks.

He was alone.

Tsukune was the only one in the classroom, and all of the lights were turned out.

Shadows began to cluster all around the windows of the tiny classroom.

Tsukune watched as they began to creep closer him.

They swirled and moved around on the art room floor like lava, and slowly began to collect into a bigger pool.

Eventually the shadows combined together and formed the silhouette of a person.

Tsukune watched as more details began to surface on the shadow figure.

It didn't take long for Tsukune to realize that the shadows were turning into a dark version of Moka.

Tsukune watched as the dark Moka began to fill with color and started to look more normal.

Eventually she looked the exact same as Tsukune remembered.

He yelled out to her desperetly,"Moka! Over here!"

Moka frantically searched around the room, oblivious to Tsukune's pleas.

Her voice was very distant and it slowly began to fade, "Tsukune!? Tsukune where are you?"

She slowly began to melt away into the floor.

Tsukune rushed over to her, but by the time he reached her all that was left was a small pile of black mist.

Suddenly the grey door to the art room flung open and another shadowy figure stepped inside.

This one was solid black; unlike Moka this figure lacked any color at all.

Except for one key detail, its eyes.

Its eyes were fire engine red, and illuminated the entire are room in a giant shadow of scarlet.

Its pupils were lizards like, and a forked black tongue darted in and out of its mouth.

More details began to form on the creature to Tsukune finally realized who it was.

Tsukune spoke up in shock, "Zoe…b- but what are you-

She put a finger over her lips and smirked evilly.

Her voice was very different now, it sounded like a hiss. "Tsssukune…my darling."

Tsukune took a step back from her as her forked tongue darted out of her mouth.

Tsukune spoke up nervously, "W- where am I?"

Zoe giggled, "Oh? Isn't it obvious? You're here…with me. And no one can stop that."

Tsukune stared at her confused, "What do want from me?"

She laughed evilly, "Do you know what we used to paint with back in the day? Blood…and judging by the way that vampire girl hangs around you I'm guessing yours is pretty good."

Tsukune looked all around the room.

It twisted and contorted in to different shapes and colors.

Tsukune began to feel dizzy.

He tried moving a chair to sit down in, but when he picked it up he tripped and sent the chair hurling through the art classrooms window.

Tsukune stared at Zoe, "So…is any of this even real?"

Zoe cocked her head and stared back at him, "It doesn't matter. My venom is more powerful then you could imagine. There is no way of waking up out of it."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and stared at her angrily, "Oh yeah? Well if my friends are in danger, then I'm gonna have to find a way.

Zoe laughed loudly, "Good luck mate!"

Tsukune searched around the room…and noticed the broken window.

He ran over to it and picked a large shard of glass.

Zoe stared at him inquisitively, "What are you gonna do with that? You can't kill me. I'm just a figment of your imagination created as a side effect of the venom"

Tsukune looked down at the long clear shard. "It's not for you…"

Zoe focused on him, "Oh?"

Tsukune nodded his head. "They say that if you die in a dream you'll wake up right away."

Zoe looked back at him nervously, "W- What!? You don't actually believe that!?"

Tsukune nodded his head, "I don't know, but I gotta do something!"

He plunged the long sliver of glass deep into his heart with a soft crunching sound.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

He was chained up to a wall in the classroom along with the other students. Yukari and Kurumu were both passed out next to him; they frantically twitched and jerked back and forth.

Tsukune watched as Zoe walked around in front of him.

She was laying out a huge blank canvas across the floor.

She turned and looked back at Tsukune.

Shock crossed her face but was immediately replaced by an evil glare. "How exactly did you manage to wake up?" She cooed.

Tsukune looked back at Yukari and Kurumu, he spoke up desperate. "Please, I'll do anything. Just let them go."

Zoe laughed, "Sorry, no can do mate."

Tsukune gritted his teeth. "Let us go! You can't use people as paint!"

She smirked, "Oh yeah? Well I'm not going to. I'm gonna use monsters as paint."

She laughed and walked over to Tsukune. She raised a finger up to his nose and extended one lock grey claw towards him. "Don't worry; it'll all be over for you soon."

Tsukune suddenly heard a frantic voice call out from across the small art room. "Let him go right now!"

Tsukune knew exactly who this was, it was Moka.

Moka stood glaring at the Zoe. "What's wrong with you? Using people for paint is wrong!"

Zoe growled, her eyes flashed red. "Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough."

Zoe lunged at Moka, but Moka quickly sidestepped the blow and ran towards Tsukune.

Tsukune pulled at the cuffs he was locked in.

Moka ran over to him and helped him pull at them.

No luck. The cuffs wouldn't budge.

Tsukune tried one more time, he pull really hard.

But he slipped, and as he did his hand brushed past Moka's chest, knocking her silver rosary onto the ground.

Zoe recovered and stared at the bright purple light which began to engulf Moka.

Moka's hair flashed silver, and eyes began to darken.

Her eyes got darker till they were almost black, then they narrowed.

Zoe got to her feet and yelled at her. "You think you're so strong huh!? Well one bite from me can incapacitate any monster!"

Moka rolled her yes. "Thanks for the warning. Now I know not to get bitten."

Zoe growled and began to transform.

She got down on her hands and knees. Her hands began to widen and darken; her arms lengthened and turned a dark brown color.

Her shirt erupted into a large brown chest and a tree bark colored tail began to form on her backside.

Zoe's jaws lengthened and filled with razor sharp teeth. Her eyes turned dark red and her pupils were nothing but slits.

Tsukune stared in horror at the creature which had just transformed in front of them.

The best way Tsukune could describe it was a really dark crocodile with red eyes and a long forked tongue.

_{Zoe Megala becomes a Megalania, a huge Australian monster known for its strength and poisonous venom. The Megalania uses it's venom to render the prey defenseless and then strike for the kill, squee!"}_

The Megalania bounded towards Moka who looked back at it unimpressed. Moka sighed and took a stepped back. "So you're gonna take away my source of food? TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

Moka jumped back and kicked forward.

Moka's foot collided with the Megalania's face sending its teeth flying everywhere.

The Megalania was thrown to the ground in a steaming heap of failure.

All the students sat in the clinic dazed and dizzy.

Tsukune looked at Moka appreciatively as Yukari and Kurumu sat next to him quietly.

Tsukune spoke up to Moka inquisitively, "So Moka how did you not get captured by Zoe?"

Moka smiled, "Well, since vampires are weak to water I couldn't drink the Tea she gave me. So I acted like I drank some so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Then I asked if I could go get something else to drink."

Tsukune nodded, "I guess that explains how you got out."

Yukari tried to stand up but fell back down immediately.

Kurumu rubbed her eyes and spoke up lethargically, "Oh…my head."

Tsukune laughed, "We're just lucky they had anti-venom here, or you guys might never have woke up."

Yukari yelled out anxiously, "Guys I don't think we're a good fit in the art club!"

Tsukune nodded. "Definitely not."

Gouto awoke to a strange object poking into his rib cage.

He looked up and stared a tall dark man with a large hat on his head.

They man kept his hat low, so that the shadow from it covered his eyes.

Gouto stared down at a bright silver revolver placed against his chest.

The man's voice was like gravel and filled with anxiety, "You! All your money. Now!"

Gouto looked up at him and yawned. "Sir, if you don't mind I've got some stuff to do."

The man looked at his surprised. His mouth twitched in anger, "Excuse me!? I said: Give me all you money now!"

The man cocked the gun back and aimed it at Gouto's head.

Gouto looked at the gun and then stared back at him. "Look sir, you really are wasting you timer here."

The man yelled out in rage, "OH YEAH!? I was gonna let you live, but it looks like now I'll have to kill you!"

Gouto shrugged, "Alright, if that's the way you feel."

Moments of silence passed. The man's hand began to shake as a large bead of sweat rolled off of his chin.

Gouto raised one eyebrow, "So um…if you're not gonna shoot me, I do have other things to do."

*WHAAM!*

Gouto fell to the ground.

Normally, a shot like this would have incapacitated him for hours. But Gouto just felt numb all over.

The man crouched down and reached for Gouto's pockets.

But Gouto sprang back to life and quickly disarmed the man.

Gouto shot up and grabbed the man by his throat.

He pinned him up against the greasy alley wall.

The man grabbed at Gouto's large hand a shrieked in fear. "W- w- What…a- a-re you!?"

Gouto stared up at the man; Gouto grunted and closed his eyes tight. He squeezed hard till the small bullet popped out of his forehead and onto the ground.

Gouto smirked and glared at the man with bright red eyes. "You don't want to know…"

He twisted his wrist sideways and tossed the man across the alley.

Gouto walked over to the unconscious man and felt his back pockets.

He pulled out the man's wallet and searched through it.

He smiled and chuckled softly as he pulled out ¥10,000.

Gouto tossed the wallet back onto the man's lifeless body, and walked out of the alley.

Gouto walked until morning; he eventually decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. He sat down on a faded brown bench, and surveyed his surroundings.

Gouto noticed a small hardware store across the street from him.

He stared at it with wide as eyes till a sudden idea popped into his head.

An evil smirk slowly crossed his face and he murmured quietly, "I know what I'm gonna do."

Gouto walked inside and looked around.

The store was small, with few isles.

He walked back into the isles and looked around curiously.

He searched till something caught his interest.

A large, grey iron axe lay across one of the dark shelves and glinted in the sunlight that eagerly peaked through the window.

Gouto picked up the axe and weighed it in his hand, "Perfect!" He said triumphantly.

He walked over to the cashier and put the axe up on the counter.

Working the counter was a cute girl with giant blue eyes and short blonde hair.

She smiled at Gouto as he walked up and spoke up to him cheerfully, "Hello sir, did you find everything okay?"

Gouto smiled back, "Yes I did, thank you."

She grinned, "That's good, and will this be all for you?"

Gouto looked around the counter and noticed a small cup of lighters.

He reached out and grabbed chrome colored gold one.

He smiled, "I'd like this too."

She smiled back, "Okay sir, that will be 3,300 yen."

Gouto reached into his pocket and pulled out the ¥10,000. He handed her all of it and grabbed his items.

He began to walk away, but the girl called after him. "Wait sir! You're forgetting your change."

Gouto stopped at the door and turned around, he stared at her curiously. "If I may ask…what is your name?"

She looked at him surprised. "Yumi…my name is Yumi."

Gouto smiled, "You can keep the rest Yumi. A pretty, hardworking girl like you deserves it."

She blushed and looked down. "T- thank you s-

She looked back up and stared at the door…but Gouto was gone.

Gouto walked through the woods slowly. He watched out for rogue branches and thorn bushes.

He approached a large moss covered log and sat down it.

He pulled out the axe and the lighter and laid them on the ground.

Gouto extended one black claw on his left hand, and slowly made a long incision on his right arm.

Thick, black blood started to quirt out and drip off onto the ground.

Gouto collected it in the palm of his left hand.

He picked up the large grey axe with his right hand and began to smear the dark blood all over blade.

After the serrated edge was completely doused, Gouto picked up the lighter.

Gouto was weak to fire. One wrong move and he could end up seriously hurt.

He clenched the lighter gingerly and slowly ignited the flame.

Then, he picked up the axe and placed the blade of it to the bright orange flame.

The fire from the lighter danced around the blade of the axe and began to dry the thick blood on the edge of it.

Eventually the blood was completely dry, and Gouto smiled at it deviously.

He growled loudly, "All right…I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch!"


	9. Episode 6: Part 1

Episode 6. Short chapter. Warning, this episode will be boring. Why? Because it's a transition episode. Gouto's sub plot is wrapped up. Btw Gouto is not a Rugaru.

The whole story below reminds me of Star Wars for some reason. For any of you wondering. Gouto's blood isn't a weapon. It had been shown previously that normal weapons can't kill his species, but fire can…Also why is a creature of native American descent in Japan? That will be explained. Hey, just so I can have a better definition of what I think it means…what is a Mary sue character? Feel free to let me know.

**Episode 6: Part 1**

Gouto walked through the forest slowly making his way deeper into the dense brush. He exteneded the sickles on left hand, and carried the axe in his right. Using the long claws on his right hand he pushed large branches out of his way and leaped over small patches of thorns.

As he got deeper into the forest the strangest feeling of being watched washed over him.

Gouto began to become very irritated.

*snap*

Gouto stopped and his giant hazel eyes grew wide.

Whoever it was that was fallowing him had just made a mistake, and one was all it took.

Gouto whirled around and swung the axe through the air.

It cut through small trees and bushes but the dark figure leaped over it with ease.

The figure jumped over Gouto's head, and before he could react it lunged out and grabbed his right hand.

Gouto yelled out in pain as he felt the bones in his right arm begin to snap and break.

Gouto dropped the axe and fell to his knees clutching his right hand.

Gouto gritted his teeth and growled loudly, "Y- you bastard"

A deep booming voice responded, "Man up! You'll be fine in under an hour."

Gouto stared up at the figure…"Your strength? And speed? I guess it really is you afterall."

The man laughed, "So…you know who I am then?"

Gouto snarled, "Yeah…you're my father."

Gouto yelled out at him infuriated, "WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?"

The man laughed and sat down on a large log behind him. "Because son, they were trying to make you human…and you need to face what you really are."

Gouto's mouth was full of fangs, "I…will…never…be like you."

The man smirked, "Oh really? Because it seems to me that you already are."

The man grabbed Gouto by the shoulder and lifted him up onto his feet. Gouto pulled away from his grasp quickly.

The man spoke up irritated, "C'mon, we're going back to my place."

Gouto rejected him and yelled back, "I'm not going anywhere with you! As soon as I get the chance…I'm going to kill you."

The man smiled, "Oh?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Look if it makes you feel better, you can take your axe with you."

Gouto glared at him, but slowly reached down to pick up his axe.

The man smiled and pointed towards a dense spot in the woods.

Eventually, after walking for over an hour he and Gouto approached a large dark cave. As they walked inside Gouto had to duck to get through the entrance.

The inside of the cave was dark and dripping with water, luckily Gouto's precise eyes picked up on every little detail.

Gouto sat down on a large boulder and flexed his right hand. It had, for the most part healed.

Gouto's father sat down across from him.

He spoke up inquisitively, "I can't help but notice that you brought an axe to a fight with me. Afterall…you know that it can't kill me right?"

Gouto stared at him, "Yeah…I know."

The man clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well, I brought food. I figured you'd be hungry."

His father dug through a dingy backpack and eventually pulled out a handful of bright red, rotting meat.

Gouto reeled back in shock, "There is no way in hell I am going to eat that!"

His fahter laughed, "Oh come on…how long has it been since you've fed?"

Gouto growled at him, "Never! I haven't fed at all!"

The man stared at him shocked, "So you haven't even tapped into your full power yet!?"

Gouto glared at him, "They say once we feed we never can go back. The powers we gain aren't nearly worth it."

His father smirked, "Really? Tell me something then, when you smell me…what can you smell?"

Gouto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

He opened them slowly and stared at his father. "I smell grass, trees, and exhaust fumes."

Gouto's father started laughing wildly. "Really? That's it?"

Gouto growled back at him.

His father cocked his head sideways and inhaled slightly, "Because I can smell a lot more than that off of you. I can smell the tangy scent of vampire, the sweetness of human, the perfume like scent of a sucubus. And of course I smell the disgusting dinge of witch on you."

Gouto's eyes grew wide.

His father watched his every move carefully, he raised one eyebrow.

"Oh? Are these people your friends maybe?" His father laughed.

Gouto noticed the way his father looked. Torn up faded jeans, and a shredded and stained tank-top .

His father's hair was littered with dirt and grime, and his face was covered with bloodstains.

Gouto looked all around the cave, pieces of skin and flesh dangled on the roof. Suspended in the air by braids of hair.

Gouto looked at all of the horrifying "trophies" placed around the room.

On one wall a cell phone, and a pair of glasses hung up in the air. On the other, a shoe and a camera.

Gouto looked back at his father. "So this is what you want me to become?"

Gouto's father stared back him, "Look son, over 3 hundred years ago our species came over to Japan from north america. We came because it was easy pickings compared. But our race got cocky, and lazy. Now only you and I remain."

Gouto stared on speechless, he felt like he'd been hit by a bus. "You mean…just us?"

His dad shrugged, "I haven't seen another in almost 10 years. So I need you to remember what you are. So our species can go out with a bang."

Gouto stared at his father dejectedly, he muttered quietly. "…Okay"

His father stared at him curiously, "Okay?"

Gouto looked directly into his eyes. "I'll join you."

His father laughed triumphantly, "Awesome! Now…you know what you gotta do, right?"

His father held out the piece of stinking flesh and gestured Gouto towards him.

Gouto slowly shambled over and reached his hand towards the decomposing meat.

Gouto's left hand was within inches of the meat when,

*_Glish_*

Gouto slammed the axe down right on top of his father's outstretched arm.

His father's dead hand fell to the ground and squirted oily back blood everywhere.

His father reeled back in shock and horror, gripping at his stub of and arm.

His stump began to fizz and foam and his father yelled out in pain.

Gouto stared at him blankly, "You're right…this axe wouldn't kill you. Unless it was burnished in my blood. Now I think you'll find it quite capable."

His father growled and roared, Gouto watched as he began to transform.

Gouto swung the axe directly at his father's shoulder.

A direct blow caused his father to be sent stumbling backwards.

His father lay on the ground, half transformed.

Gouto stared at him with a burning gaze full of hate. "If you ever…come near me or my friends again. I will rip your beating hart out of your chest."

Gouto's father stopped screaming for a few minutes and began to laugh. "T- t- that's…that's my boy."

Gouto turned and left the large cave slowly.

It was time to head back.

Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Moka all stood in a small circle in the square outside of the dorms.

Tsukune spoke up anxiously, "Alright guys…it's been days now. When are we gonna do something?"

Kurumu responded, "I still think we should give him more time."

Moka looked down thought for a second, "Guys…maybe he's not coming back?"

Tsukune shook his head, "He wouldn't just abandon his friends would he?"

Yukari agreed, "I don't think so…but we don't really know what he'd do."

Kurumu spoke up annoyed, "Look he's helped out all of us, but I still don't quite trust him. He's kind of a loose cannon."

Tsukune spoke up confidently, "Look guys, we need to do something…"

Moka looked frustrated, "I guess we could always ask a teacher…maybe they know."

Tsukune argued, "Kurumu said it herself, he didn't tell anyone. He just left. No teacher is gonna know."

Moka frowned, "Look Tsukune, I'm starting to agree with Kurumu here. There's a lot of things he's not telling us…and I think we should consider that he's not coming back."

Tsukune looked at Moka stunned, he never expected her to say something like this. "The bus comes tonight right? Well tonight, I'm going to find him, and I'd like some help."

"You won't need to."

Tsukune heard someone call out from behind him. The voice was odly familiar and slightly eloquent.

Tsukune turned around to see…

Gouto walked up next to the group of students.

He nervously looked to the ground and put his hand on the back of his neck. "So…what'd I miss?"

*thwack*

Moka slapped him in the face.

Gouto's cheek blushed bright pink and he placed one hand on it.

He stared in disbelief at a very agitated Moka.

Gouto looked at all three girls…and non of them really had a face of joy.

Gouto stuttered, "W- w- what was t-that for?"

Moka responded, "That was for just leaving us."

Gouto blushed. "I- I'm sorry…"

Kurumu sighed, "You've got some explaining to do later, but right now we need to get to our club meeting."

Gouto look at them curiously, "Wait…club meeting?"

Tsukune nodded in response, "Yeah…see we kind of joined the art club."

Yukari cut him off, "But the teacher was a super mean lizard lady!"

Tsukune continued nervously, "So…um now we're part of the newpaper club."

Gouto smiled, "Sounds fun, mind if I tag along?"

Moka spoke up cheerfully, "Sure! That would be great."


	10. Episode 6: Part 2

I really hate that I have to get back to cannon plot for this episode. I was really hoping to not have to get back to it after the last episode(Not chapter) But I have to introduce Gin...this will likely be the same with Mizore and Ruby. But other than that, it shouldn't happen again.

申し訳ありませんが、私の日本語が悪いです。おそらく、これを翻訳するGoogleのを使用しています。;)

**Episode 6: Part 2**

"Let's get started! I'd like to welcome all of you to the Yokai academy news paper club!"

Gouto snapped to attention as Ms.N spoke up cheerfully.

Gouto looked around the vacant classroom. Gouto and his main group of friends were the only ones here.

Tsukune spoke up hesitantly, "Uh…wait. Are we…the only members?"

Ms.N giggled playfully, "No, of course not silly."

Gouto heard footsteps outside of the classroom, then the soft click of the door handle turning. The door opened up and a deep voice called out, "Sorry I'm late."

Ms.N turned towards the door and smiled, "There he is now."

The man replied, "Sorry for being tardy…but there were somethings I had to pick up."

Gouto stared at 2 gigantic bouquets of flowers in each one of the tall man's hands.

The man had shaggy, neck-length hair. It was dark black and held up in the front by a crimson headband.

The man stepped behind Tsukune and Gouto, and stood in front of the three girls. He smiled playfully, "My name is Ginei Morioka, the club president. But please, just call me Gin."

He smiled and handed the two gigantic bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. He turned to notice a wide-eyed Yukari, thinking quickly he reached into one of the large bouquets and plucked a single pink rose and handed it to her.

He crouched down and smiled, "I guess good things do come in small packages."

As the 3 girls where left blushing and speechless, Gouto couldn't help feel entranced by this man.

Gin was so…tall…and nice and…friendly and-

Gouto's eyes shot wide open.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING THAT FOR!?

He shook his head and tried to hold onto his thoughts.

Gouto tried to smell this man, but the divine smell of the flowers covered everything else in the room.

Ms.N spoke up again, "Anyway, Ginei here is the only other member of the news paper club and he's also a softmore. Since he's the oldest he'll be the club president. So if you have any questions about it, please direct them to him."

Gin smiled, "Right, I'm here for all of you."

Ms.N smiled and walked out of the room.

The students all crowded around a large tan table, with Gin up at the very front.

"Let's get down to business." He said. "For starters, let me go ahead and explain what the newspaper club is all about. First and formost the club; writes, edits and publishes the school paper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it. We'll do anything for a story, that includes throwing ourselves in harms way if need be. So you better prepare yourselves now guys, because this club is not for the faint of heart."

The 5 students all turned and looked at each other nervously.

Gin spoke up again, "Now with all of that being said. Are there any stories you'd like to report?"

Gouto looked down at his hands, and then over at Tsukune. Gouto thought to himself, how about "alleged human sneaks into top secret school for monsters?" Gouto laughed to himself softly.

All the students paused for a few seconds and then Kurumu spoke up curiously. "I've got an idea. How about that peeping tom?"

Tsukune looked at her shocked, "Peeping tom?"

Kurumu nodded, "You haven't heard? It's some pervert whose been going around campus lately and peeping on girls. He's so quick that no one's been able to get a good description of him yet."

Moka nodded, "A peeper is the worst of the worst."

Yukari nodded and spoke fiercely, "That's for sure! This guy's gotta be stopped."

Kurumu smiled and looked at them conspiringly. "Then lets use the newspaper to stop him."

Gouto didn't really participate in this conversation like he normally would, being in deep shit with the girls meant that today he was going to try to keep quiet as much as he could.

Gin smiled, "Well…then the first thing we need to do for this story is find some informants."

Gouto looked at him confused, "Informants?"

Tsukune stared Gin down, "And how do we do that?"

Gin smirked deviously, "Through the first rule of reporting, hit the pavement and start asking questions."

The students converged and grabbed their belongings. Everyone walked towards the door, Kurumu leading them. Gin stayed behind in the classroom and began to gather up a few things at the front.

Tsukune and Gouto were the at the back of the line. Gouto put one hand on Tsukune's shoulder, Tsukune turned around and stared at him inquisitively.

Gouto smirked slightly, "Wait up for me, okay?"

Tsukune nodded curiously.

Gouto walked over to Gin slowly. As he approached him, Gin looked up at Gouto curiously. Gouto smiled, "Hi, My name's Gouto. It's a pleasure to be in your club."

Gin smiled back, "Ah yes, you signed up for the club today. Is that right?"

Gouto nodded his head enthusiastically. He held his hand out, "Yep! I just couldn't resist the allure of cameras. Truly Fascinating, aren't they?"

Gin smiled and shook Gouto's hand firmly.

Gouto's eyes narrowed and he extended the claws on his hand so they curled around Gin's wrist. Gin looked down at them surprised and gently tried to pull away.

Gouto stared him down, "Being a reporter is a dangerous job I see. Well, jus to let you know I'm willing to do anything to keep my friends safe. That means killing anyone who puts them in danger."

Gouto pulled Gin in closer, closed his eyes gently and inhaled deeply. Gouto opened his eyes slowly, and released Gin's hand.

He walked back towards the door, and turned once again to look at a very surprised Gin. Gouto smiled a huge grin, "This new club is gonna be so much fun!"

With that Gouto left excitedly.

Tsukune fallowed behind the girls to their first stop. He wondered what was holding Gouto up. Tsukune stared at a flier draped above some lockers. In bold green text the Flier said, "Keep your inner monster on lockdown, and don't share your monster ID."

Tsukune sighed and fallowed the girls closely.

Tsukune heard a familiar voice call out behind him.

"Hey Tsukune! Wait up man!"

Gouto dashed towards Tsukune quickly. He caught up and attempted to speak.

"Hey Tsukune I-…I-…a….ah….CHOO!"

Tsukune stared at him caught off guard. Tsukune spoke up tentatively, "Are- are you alright?"

Gouto blushed, and smiled. "No dude I'm totally o-….. o-….AH-CHOO!"

Tsukune just stared at him awkwardly. "Um, maybe you should-

Gouto cut him off, "We need to talk now."

Tsukune stared at Gouto nervously. Tsukune analyzed Gouto's serious face and tried to figure out why he was so serious.

Tsukune watched Gouto glance around the hallway and then begin to pull him towards the classrooms. Gouto opened the door to an empty classroom and pulled Tsukune inside.

Tsukune stared at him surprised, "What going on?"

Gouto shushed him and slowly closed the door behind them.

Tsukune looked at him curiously.

Gouto let out a long sigh.

The abandon classroom was dark and a bit dusty. Sunlight shone through the three large windows illuminating one side of the room.

Tsukune spoke up inquisitively, "So…what's going on?"

Gouto looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. "We're in danger. That's whats going on."

Tsukune tensed up and look at him nervously, "What!? How?"

Gouto was very serious, "It's that Gin guy…he's bad news. Trust me."

Tsukune relaxed and smiled gently, "Is that what this is all about? You not trusting our club president?"

Gouto blushed and looked down at his feet. "N- no! He's just- he's not someone we should hang around."

Tsukune laughed, "What makes you think that?"

Gouto blushed more and spoke nervously, "Well…one the I noticed is he…he smelled like a wet dog…"

Tsukune smiled, "So you think we can't trust this guy just because of the way he smells?"

Gouto narrowed his eyes, "Tsukune? Not to toot my own horn, but I haven't really been wrong about this sort of thing yet."

Tsukune began walking towards the door, Gouto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsukune, the scariest part about this guy is I can't really get a read on him. His attitude changes so suddenly…that I just-

Tsukune cut him off, "Look…Gouto you're my friend. But…you just got back. You haven't really told us anything, and I don't really know how much we can trust you yet."

Gouto's eyes began well up with tears. There was nothing worse then hearing a friend say they don't trust you.

Gouto released his grip on Tsukune's shoulder and backed up.

Tsukune twisted the door handle, and opened the door quickly. He spoke up solemnly, "Look…Gouto. If you notice anything…that may be dangerous. Please tell me. But for now, let's just focus on doing our club duties."

Gouto nodded his head slightly and fallowed Tsukune out of the classroom.

The two boys returned to the locker area and watched what was going on.

Moka and kurumu were up on two small ladders attempting to put of posters.

The two girls stretched up and tried to stick the posters up high. Gin was overseeing the entire operation, literally OVERSEEING everything.

Gin was crouched on the ground, almost directly below Moka and Kurumu.

Moka and kurumu struggled to stretch up and reach the spot on the wall. Gouto analyzed them carefully, and looked down at Gin.

He spoke up confused, "Gin…you know I'm a lot taller than both of them…maybe I should put up the posters."

Gin didn't even look at him, but Gouto could hear a slight bit of pleasure in his voice. "No…that's okay, I think the girls have it covered."

Tsukune crouched down next to Gin and looked up, he muttered quietly, "Hey Gin…what are you-WHOOOOOAAAAHH!"

Tsukune jumped up and hopped in front of Gin.

Gouto stared at him shocked as Tsukune struggled to speak. "G- Gin! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The spotlight was on Tsukune, as Gouto and all three girls turned and stared at him.

Gin looked smug, and Gouto could sense a slight bit of mockery in his tone. "Oh? What ever do you mean?"

Tsukune started to become increasingly agitated, "You know exactly what I mean! You were totally looking up their skirts just then!"

Gin smiled a charming smile, "Oh please. Now why would such a classy, flower bringing guy like myself stoop to such level?"

Gouto rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because you can't get a date since you smell like pond water."

For a split second Gin's charming face switched to an annoyed look of anger. But it soon returned to normal.

Moka and Kurumu looked back at them Dazed. Moka spoke up curiously, "Hey, what's going on?"

Gin turned to them and smiled, "Oh nothing. It's just those two. They said something or another about looking at your panties."

Gouto reeled back in shock, "WHAT!? I WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO THEM!"

Tsukune chimed in, "Y- YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM FIRST GIN!"

Gouto had never been more scared than at that particular moment. At that point any evidence of him being a Yokai had disappeared, he and Tsukune were reduced to quivering humans.

A powerful blow was thrown straight at Gouto's face and hit him with incredible speed and accuracy.

Gouto had his arm broken and shoulder torn to pieces but for some reason right now this slap hurt more than anything else. This slap was delivered to him, courtesy of Kurumu.

Tsukune was left wobbling back and forth from the tremendous slap given to him by Moka. As much as Kurumu's slap hurt, Gouto could only imagine what one from an S-class super monster felt like. (Especially to a human.)

Kurumu relaxed and suddenly realized what had just transpired. She stepped back and stuttered, "I- I'm sorry…my hand just came up like reflex."

Yukari stomped away, "Well if you ask me they deserved it!"

Gouto watched everything and couldn't muster the strength to udder a word.

Tsukune felt the worst feeling of sorrow wash over him as Moka began to storm off. He stuttered and tried to find the right words, but all that came out was "M- Moka wait."

Moka paused briefly and looked down. "Tsukune…I hate perverts!" And with that, she stormed off.


	11. Episode 6: Part 3

This is my longest chapter and author's note ever. :P since no one has any patience I guess it's my job to tell every detail about upcoming stories.

First off, I had planned on making a separate series where Tsukune deals with being human. That series is not happening. Because, I am integrating all of those chapters into this story. In fact, I've already outlined the next three episodes and all of them have nothing to do with the original plot. Because being honest, after writing this episode I realized how much I hate writing canon stuff.

Also let me clear something up about the relationship (love wise) between Gouto and the other characters. At this point...there is nothing, Gouto is simply just an awkward cryptid. That's all, but as you see in this chapter, he decided to have a little fun by teasing Tsukune about possibly loving him...but this is just harmless, friendly teasing.

Something else I'm trying to illustrate is how much Gouto is changing, not just personality wise...but physically too. The most notable are his eyes changing color. Why is this? You will find out soon enough. I'll go ahead and give you a name count, make sure to check at the end for a preview of episode 7.

**Names**

Tsukune: 150

Gin: 79

Gouto: 79

Moka:49

Kurumu: 35

Yukari: 20

**Episode 6: Part 3**

Gin rolled his eyes. "Thank's a lot you two. The club meeting today is over and it's all your fault."

Gin walked off leaving the two speechless boys trembling in shock.

Tsukune watched Gin walk off and looked at Moka.

Gouto's eyes burned with anger, and Tsukune watched him turn towards the direction Gin was leaving.

Tsukune watched Gouto raise his hands up into the air and slam them back down, drawing out his black saber-like claws.

Tsukune grabbed onto Gouto's shoulder and pulled him back, causing Gouto to whirl around and snarl at him.

Tsukune jumped back and felt a small drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck. Gouto stared at him fiercly, with narrowed eyes and drawn claws.

Tsukune watched as Gouto began to slowly calm down, he watched as his claws disappeared and his eyes began to change back to normal.

Tsukune spoke up nervously, "Look…maybe we should talk about what just happened instead of just running in and attacking him?"

Gouto rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Tsukune led Gouto back to the abandon classroom they had talked in earlier, and the two sat down at an empty table inside.

Tsukune let out a long sigh, "Okay…so there is definitely something up with this guy."

Gouto scoffed, "You think?"

Tsukune began to feel agitated, "Look man, how was I supposed to know he'd be a pervert?"

Gouto looked away from him, "Maybe you should've trusted your friend?"

Tsukune slammed his down on the table, "Look we don't have time for this. The others could be in serious danger, we need to do something!"

Gouto was clearly thrown off guard, and looked directly at Tsukune. "Woah…where has this Tsukune been? I like him."

Tsukune blushed slightly and stood up.

Gouto spoke up flippantly and gestured towards his neck, "Well, I may have been in deep shit with the girls before. But now I'm pretty sure I'm up to here in it now."

Tsukune thought for a second, "Well…I guess the first thing to do would be to apologize?"

Gouto nodded, "Seems about right."

_(Early the next Morning.)_

Tsukune rushed after Moka, "Hey, wait up!? Like I said, I didn't really mean to do it!"

Tsukune heard Gouto speak up anxiously behind him, "Yeah! I mean I wasn't even looking I promise."

Moka was obviously unmoved by their words, "I don't care! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Tsukune stopped suddenly and quivered in shock. Like…for…ever? He tried to catch his breath, and noticed Gouto walk up behind him.

Gouto had one arm up on the back of his neck, and he spoke nervously. "Well Tsukune, we're boned."

_(15 minutes later)_

Tsukune's head was up in the clouds. He didn't know what he would do if Moka never talked to him again…

Tsukune shambled along, not really paying attention to his surroundings when…

Wham! Tsukune was forced to the ground by something, and a large hand was cupped over his mouth.

Tsukune slowly got his bearings, and looked around.

He heard Gouto's voice hiss out in a whisper, "If you want to live, don't say a word."

Tsukune looked up and noticed the were both lying under and open window. A girl, (not one that Tsukune recognized) looked out the window scanning the area.

Tsukune waited, and eventually the girl closed the window.

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as his mouth was released from Gouto's hand.

Tsukune sat there stunned for a few seconds, wondering why Gouto tackled him.

He was about to say something until…he heard a soft *click*…that of one from a camera.

Tsukune looked up…to see none other than Gin…sitting on the top of the roof.

Gin smiled antagonistically and looked down at the boys. Tsukune stared up at him confused…but then noticed the position he and Gouto had landed in.

The best word he could think of to describe them was…suggestive.

Tsukune leaped up and yelled loudly. He looked up at Gin, "GIN YOU HAVE TO DELETE THAT PHOTO!"

Gouto still lying on the ground barked out at Tsukune, "TSUKUNE YOU NEED TO GET DOWN OR-

WHAM! The window flew open once more and the girl from a few minutes ago stared directly at Tsukune.

Tsukune stared back at her terrified.

Anger burned through face and she yelled out in bursts of rage, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE OUT THERE!"

Gouto gritted his teeth, "now or never."

Gouto leaped up from his hiding spot with tremendous speed. He grabbed the board-like Tsukune and tucked him under his arm. Then kicking off of the ground, he raced inside.

The two boys sat in the schools main room trying to catch their breath.

Tsukune closed his eyes and talked quickly, "Great! Now all the girls at this school are gonna think I'm a pervert."

Tsukune heard Gouto speak up behind him, "And gay…now that Gin has those pictures of us passionately expressing our love." Gouto laughed.

Tsukune turned to face Gouto, "Look this isn't funny. Who knows what he'll do with that picture!"

Gouto nodded, "Yeah…I guess your right."

_(After class)_

Gouto leaned against a wall in the empty classroom, and watched as Moka and Kurumu confronted Tsukune at his desk. Gouto watched as the girls stared Tsukune down, and Tsukune frantically tried to explain what had really happened.

Gouto let out a sigh and murmured quietly, "Poor guy…"

_(15 minutes later)_

Tsukune and Gouto leaned against a wall in one of the schools gigantic hallways. Tsukune thought to himself, why doesn't anyone believe me?

He heard Gouto speak up quietly behind him, "Tsukune…someone's coming."

Tsukune whirled around to face…Gin.

Gin looked at Tsukune and smiled, he even laughed slightly.

Gin spoke up inquisitively, "Well I for one know that you're not a pervert."

Tsukune heard Gouto laugh behind him, and listened as he spoke up irritated, "Yeah, because you witnessed the whole thing."

Tsukune turned to face Gin, he noticed Gouto leaning against the wall behind them both. His eyes were closed and his posture was relaxed.

Tsukune stared back up at Gin and murmured softly, "Okay..and?"

Gin kept smiling, "Hey tell you what, I'll talk to all of them and tell them that everything's been a complete misunderstanding. I'll also get rid of this. How does that sound?"

Tsukune watched as Gin carefully reach back into his pocket and pulled something out. That something was the picture he had taken earlier, the one of Him and Gouto that was rather…suggestive.

Tsukune stared at Gin and processed what was going on.

He studied Gin carefully, "Okay, so what's that catch?"

Gin smiled a cocky smile at him, "Catch? Oh Tsukune…there's no catch."

Tsukune spoke out surprised, "No catch!?"

Gin ran a hand through his hair, "Well…I do need you to help me out with something first."

Tsukune heard Gouto yawn, he looked behind Gin and noticed that Gouto was now standing up.

Gouto rolled his eyes, "Tsukune. Can I just kill him already? This is getting irritating."

Tsukune watched Gin whirl around quickly to face Gouto. Gin spoke up mockingly, "Kill me? Oh, and how would you explain a missing or dead club president to the others?"

Gouto cracked his knuckles, "We live in a school of monsters dipshit it wouldn't be to hard."

Tsukune yelled out angrily, "Gouto! Be quiet! That's enough!"

Gouto stared at Tsukune shocked, then he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Tsukune turned back towards Gin, "So…what do you need my help with?"

Gin smiled conspiringly, "Well…you see, there's something I need to get pictures of…but I'm too tall. So I need your help to get some good pictures. Think you can do that?"

Tsukune smiled enthusiastically, "You bet! Is that all I need to do?"

Gin smirked, "Yep…that's all you'll need to do."

_(20 minutes later)_

Tsukune fallowed behind Gin closely as the two approached the destination. Tsukune felt bad that he had just turned his back on Gouto…but he had to show Moka that he wasn't a pervert.

Gin suddenly stopped, and Tsukune paused behind him.

Gin spoke up cheerfully, "Okay…this is the place."

The surrounding area was empty. It wasn't inside the school, it was on the path to get back to the dorms. Gin pointed at a dull grey building with a tiny window close to the roof. The window was very small, no more than a foot long and 6 inches tall.

Gin pointed up at the window, "Okay Tsukune. That's the window, right up there."

Tsukune stared at it blankly, "Wait…what did you say was inside of there?"

Gin laughed, "Our next big story Tsukune."

Tsukune muttered softly, "Okay…well how do I get up?"

Gin pointed to a large dark drum that was on the corner of the grey building. "Use that drum over there, and climb up."

Tsukune grabbed a hold of the drum and began to pull it towards the window. The drum was rather light, and he pulled it over with ease.

Tsukune put one hand on top of the drum and began to hoist himself up, but Gin stopped him.

Gin spoke quickly, "Wait Tsukune! You'll need this." Gin handed Tsukune a small silver camera.

Tsukune grabbed the small camera and turned it on. Then, placing both his hands on top of the drum he pushed himself up carefully.

Tsukune didn't even think, he just snapped pictures. He had taken well over twenty, not even paying attention to what he was taking pictures of.

Tsukune looked down to exam the photos he'd taken, when he heard Gin speak up deviously behind him. "You know I don't have to tell you how hot those two girls are. Man they really had me howling the first time I saw them, and I said to myself…I definitely want them to join my pack."

Tsukune looked back at him surprised, "Wait…Gin what are you-

Tsukune suddenly noticed what room he had just taken photos of. It was the girls locker room…

*click*

The small flash of a camera illuminated Tsukune's worried face. He stared at Gin speechless…

Gin just smirked deviously, "You know, no one likes a peeping tom Tsukune. Poor Moka, what do you think she'll do when she gets and eye full of you doing these things."

Gin held up the two pictures he'd taken.

Tsukune felt as if a dozen knives had been forced down his throat. Gin had suddenly vanished, and Tsukune's ears where filled with the embarrassed cries of all the locker room girls.

Within minutes Tsukune was surrounded by all the girls who were in the locker room. They eagirly huddled around him, poised to strike. Tsukune desperately tried to explain to them the situation, but he was lost for words.

Tsukune braced himself for what could be the end…but his tension was broken with the sound of a soft voice.

"Tsukune?" The soft voice called out quietly.

Tsukune stuttered and desperately tried to convey his message of innocence. But all he could muster was, "No…no. Y- you got it all wrong. Yes…I mean I did look at them bu-

One of the girls yelled out angrily, "What!? You just confessed!"

Tsukune closed his eyes tight, took in a deep breathe as he began to helplessly absorbed tons of kicks and punches from the crowd of girls.

_(Later that evening)_

Yukari sat at the small square table. Gouto leaned back against one of the room's walls and stared out one of it's small windows. Kurumu stood up and spoke up clearly baffled, "What!? Tsukune!?"

Yukari spoke up in disbelief, "Yeah…he was caught peeping in the girls locker room…at least that's the big story on campus right now."

Kurumu shook her head, "But…there's no way he'd do that!"

Yukari nodded, "Yeah! I agree!"

Kurumu yelled out, "It's absurd! Tsukune leering at another girl OTHER than me!?"

Gouto and Yukari stared on Kurumu…who, realizing that the spotlight was on her spoke quickly and nervously, "Well, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for why he did it."

Gouto rolled his bronze eyes. "Well...hopefully it's a damn good one."

Yukari spoke up confused, "I don't understand, what kind of reason could he have for that…?"

Kurumu's eyes lit up with passion. "Well that's what we in the newspaper club are gonna find out!"

Gouto smiled and stood up straight, "Seems fun. I'm in!"

_(35 minutes later)_

Yukari, Kurumu and Gouto all walked around the scene of the crime. Kurumu looked all along the wall where Tsukune had supposedly been peeping.

Gouto took in a deep breath and studied the scents that littered the air. He could smell lot's of different things…girls, grass and dirt too. He also smelled Tsukune's candy-apple like sweetness. But one smell was very prominent here…and that was the smell of wet dog.

Gouto cleared his throat and the two other girls turned and looked at him. He blushed slightly, "look…do you guys…trust me?"He looked up at them nervously, awaiting their response.

The girls paused for a moment, and looked at each other. They nodded in agreement.

Yukari spoke up sweetly, "Yes. I trust you."

Kurumu nodded, "Me too."

Gouto let out a sigh of relief, "Okay. That's good. So I need you guys to trust what I say."

Yukari nodded and Kurumu agreed, "Sure."

Gouto paused briefly, "Guys…I smell Gin all over this place. Like literally…even on the roof, and it's all fresh. Fresh as in…he was here today"

The three students raced towards the school entrance.

Kurumu yelled out anxiously, "Gouto are you sure they're this way!?"

Gouto looked back at her quickly, "Moka's smell is pretty distinct…they're definitely on the roof."

With Kurumu in the lead and the other two students not far behind, they finally made their way up to the roof.

The situation in front of them was very odd. Gin held up pictures directly in front of Moka's face. "Look. Tsukune's peeping! Not only that, but Tsukune moved a drum to the window so he could stand on it to get a better look. Pictures don't lie Moka!"

Kurumu narrowed her eyes fiercely, "How do you know about his moving the drum?"

Gouto noticed a small bead of sweat form on Gin's upper lip.

Gin spoke in a nervous voice no one had heard before, 'W- well that's easy. Just look at these pictures."

Kurumu stepped closer to him while Gouto remained about 5 steps behind them.

Kurumu spoke up anxiously, "I will Gin."

She roughly snatched the pictures out of Gin's hand and showed them to Moka.

Kurumu was more determined then ever, "Here Moka, take a look at these. These shot's only show Tsukune from the knees up, so how do we actually know that he's standing on a drum?"

Gin squirmed and struggled for words, "Um…uh it's…well it's cause I went there. Afterwards. You know, because I'm such a news hound. That was actually the first time I'd been there. But I could tell immediately he'd used the drum to see in."

Yukari shook her head, "Oh? Than how was it that you new it was Tsukune who moved the drum under the window?"

Gin smirked and spoke up in his normal confident voice, "Simple! Those drums are never under the window like that."

Kurumu's violet eyes glinted, "Oh? But didn't you just tell us that was the first time you'd been to that location?"

Yukari crossed her arms, "Seems you were pretty familiar with the location weren't you? Especially since you knewthat the drum had been used as a stand for Tsukune to peep into the window too."

Gouto laughed, "Seems pretty suspicious Gin."

Gin was very nervous at this point, sweat rolled off of him like water off an umbrella. He began to take small steps backwards and tried his best to collect himself.

Gin cleared his throat and tried to keep his cool, "Y- You know maybe I have passed by there before and heard something about a peeper using a drum. But come on you guys, even with all of that…it doesn't mean I was ever at the scene of the crime."

Tension was building up in the air as the girls began to get closer and closer to the conclusion of this mystery. As the got closer, Gin got less collected and more nervous.

Kurumu nodded and small smirk crossed over her face, "No Gin…that's exactly what it means."

Gin stuttered out nervously, "W- wait…what do you mean?"

The girls took turns, and they didn't miss a beat. As soon as one would finish, another would jump right in. It was practically like they had rehearsed this.

Yukari sighed and shook her head, "You see Gin, after the incident those drums where removed by the girls from the locker room to avoid any possibility of a repeat."

It was Kurumu's turn, "In other words…the only time those drums where actually at the site was right before and after the incident."

Gouto sneezed violently and chimed in, "Translation Gin…it wouldn't have been possible for anyone who wasn't there to know about them…and dude…your scent was littered all over that place."

Yukari's dark eyes gleamed, "Furthermore, we also have several accounts from liable witnesses who say they saw you earlier today moving the drums yourself."

Yukari, Gouto and Kurumu all yelled out in unison. "SO WHAT THAT MEANS IS…THE PEEPER IS YOU!"

Gin stumbled backwards and tripped over his own legs. When he did, dozens of photos poured out of his uniform jacket like a waterfall.

They rained down and landed in small piles surrounding Gin's legs. The photo's consisted of panty shots, bra pictures and pictures of topless girls.

Gin gritted his teeth and sized up the four students standing on the roof. He took a large step back and spoke out angrily, "Dammit! I was really hoping to do this the easy way." Gin sighed. "Oh well…I guess now I'll just have to take you by force then."

Gin leaped into the air with amazing speed. A speed faster than even Gouto's top sprint. Quickly changing directions, Gin slammed back down behind them.

The giant white moon illuminated his back as he began to transform. He skin began to grow incredibly pale, and his face slowly lengthened. His arms and legs began to bulk up and grow longer. His nose faded to a dark charcoal color, and his eyes began to glow bright red.

Silver fur erupted out of his skin, and his teeth had been reduced to short sharp fangs.

Gin was a full blown werewolf now.

Tsukune ran as fast as he could towards the large stairwell that lead up to the roof. After the loud crashing sound he had heard earlier, he somehow knew that something bad was happening to his friends.

He began to tire as he approached the stairs…but using all of his strength he pushed on. He reached the top of the stairwell panting, and for a few moments watched the situation at hand.

A large wolf leaped through the air and nearly pounced down on the unsuspecting Moka. Tsukune watched Gouto run in with tremendous speed, and attempt to take the wolf down. However, his speed was not a match for the giant wolf, who side stepped him with ease.

Tsukune cringed as a loud cracking sound rang out through the air. The wolf had plunged one of it's hairy fists into Gouto's stomach, and brought the other hand down on his face. But this hand was open, and tore it three deep gashes along Gouto's face.

With one final kick, Gouto was sent hurling backwards off the side of the building.

Tsukune ran towards Moka and leaped up at her. Yukari and Kurumu yelled out for Tsukune to stop, but it was too late.

The giant wolf leaped up into the air and clashed with Tsukune. Tsukune, clearly being the weaker, smaller and slower of the two was hit and sent spiraling towards Moka awkwardly.

As Tsukune struggled for something to grab onto his hand passed by Moka's giant, soft breasts…and grabbed a hold of her gleaming rosary.

The rosary snapped off with a tiny *clink* sound, and Tsukune fell to the ground. Before he could even react, the giant wolf was on top of him again.

The wolf's booming voice roared out like a tornado, "MOKA'S MINE! TRY TO GET IN THE WAY AND YOU'RE WOLF CHOW!"

Gin raised one giant arm up into the air, and prepared to slam it back down as hard as possible.

But suddenly he was blinded by a giant purple light. The light flooded the entire room and cast a pink shadow over all of the students.

Gin's attention turned from the helpless Tsukune, and towards the gleaming Moka.

Her long silver hair shimmered in the bright moonlight and her red eyes cast a murky shadow across the students.

Gin and Moka exchanged insults, as Gin bounced around her with ease. Even in her vampire form, her speed was no match for Gin's.

Tsukune stood up and stood next to Yukari and Kurumu.

All three of them trembled with fear, Yukari spoke out nervously, "He's so fast…I- I never even saw him move."

Tsukune turned to Kurumu and has a sudden moment of realization. He spoke to Kurumu confidently, "Kurumu! Go to Gouto…he might be hurt really bad."

Kurumu nodded and opened up her long purple wings. With one strong flap she was air born and quickly flew over the side of the building.

Tsukune turned his attention once more towards the two warring super monsters.

Gin began to boast about his speed, but Tsukune tuned it all out. All he could think about was how Moka was going to beat him.

Tsukune searched for ideas, but everything he thought of came back as a zero. Tsukune looked back up at the perch the wolf had been standing on…but he was no longer there.

Tsukune watched as dashes of light fluttered around Moka, every few seconds Tsukune could catch a brief glimpse of a wolf-like figure darting around.

He watched as the figure dashed towards Moka quickly until…

It suddenly stopped. The figure had lunged at her, and was clearly poised to strike. But Moka had just grabbed his wrist like it was nothing.

The wolf couldn't believe this either, "W- what!? Y- you BLOCKED me!?"

Tsukune watched a large maroon cloud gently sweep in front of the bright silver moon. Tsukune had another sudden moment of realization. This monster had to be a werewolf…and this werewolf was drawing his power from the moon. But when their was no moon…

He was defenseless. It was Moka's turn to strike.

Moka grabbed a hold of the snarling werewolve's wrist and pulled him up into the air. Then, using a huge amount of strength and speed Moka leaped up into the air after him and twisted around.

As the two began to fall back down, Moka delivered two excruciating kicks right into Gin's face. These kicks sent him hurling backwards directly into the roof's railing.

Gin smashed through the thin railing and was sent hurdling off the cliff side into the dark water.

Tsukune finally let out a breathe of relief which he'd been holding in the entire battle. He and Yukari were still frozen on the roof.

The soft beating of leathery wings suddenly began to pick up, and Tsukune looked to the edge of roof. Rising up from the side was Kurumu, carrying in her arms…a wounded Gouto.

Kurumu softly touched down on the roof laid Gouto down on his back gingerly. Gouto rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. As he did, he cringed and braced one side of his stomach with his large hands.

The slash mark that Gin had left was barely visible at this point.

Tsukune stared at him curiously, "Um…are you okay?"

Gouto smiled weakly, "Yeah dude I'm…*hmph*…I'm fine."

Moka walked back over to the group and didn't say a word. Tsukune felt any trace of courage disappear within him as Moka locked eyes with him.

Her stare was like looking into the eyes of death. However, the glare of her red eyes was slightly seductive as well.

Tsukune felt weak as Moka reached for his hand gently. Drawing even closer to him, she raised his hand and clipped on the silver rosary.

_(The next morning)_

With Gin finally put in his place. The newspaper club could finally get back to doing it's club duties.

Moka was humming cheerfully, and standing next to the incinerator. Yukari and Kurumu anxiously handed out the school newspaper, which heavily detailed the discovery of "Gin the peeper."

Tsukune walked over to Moka, and smiled brightly, "Hey Moka. What are you doing?"

Moka turned to Tsukune and smiled, "Oh just getting rid of these."

Moka held up the pictures that Gin had taken, causing Tsukune to panic and cover them up.

"MOKA!" he whispered. "Can we just destroy these before anyone sees them."

Moka nodded, "Of course."

Moka turned back to the incinerator and resumed humming cheerfully. Quickly, one by one she began to toss the photos in.

Tsukune thought about everything that had happened. He realized that friends were the only ones you could really trsut, and in the future he planned to trust them more.

Gouto walked up next Tsukune and rapped his arm around him. "Hey Tsukune! Glad to see you're all in one piece after yesterday."

Tsukune looked at him and smiled, "Thanks. you too…you really took a beating out there."

Gouto smiled and stared at Moka. She was so cheerful, and happy. Gouto looked back at Tsukune, "You see how Moka is Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at him surprised, "Yeah…I guess so."

Gouto nodded, "Moka's like this because she has that rosary, and only because she has that rosary. It keeps her monster form wrapped up tight, and stops the other Moka from coming out."

Tsukune looked at him confused, "Yeah…I know."

Gouto continued, "But me. I don't have a rosary. Which means if I'm ever hurt bad enough…I'm gonna change, weather I want to or not."

Tsukune stopped breathing, "Wait…what do you mean?"

Gouto finsihed, "If I'm ever hurt enough, emotionally or physically…I can't control my inner monster. To me, nothing hurts more then betrayal. So please…for the safety of our group, you mustn't go against me the way you did today"

Tsukune's eyes grew wide and he stared at Gouto nervously, "W- What…wait…what do you mea-

"TSUKUNE!?"

Tsukune leaped about a foot in the air as Moka yelled out loudly. She turned and faced him with confusion anc hurt in her eyes.

Tsukune struggled for words, "M- Moka…w- what's wrong!?"

Moka closed her eyes and held out a single picture towards Tsukune and Gouto. "Tsukune w- what's going on in this photo!?"

Tsukune heart stopped. His breathing slammed on it's brakes and his body ceased functioning. Because in her hands…Moka held THE picture. The one of him and Gouto…in the rather…suggestive position.

Tsukune blurted out loudly, and blabbered on compulsively. "M- MOKA! I SWEAR IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

At this point all of the yelling had drawn Yukari and Kurumu over to the incinerator.

Kurumu stared at them confused, "Um guys? What's going on?"

Moka, with eyes still closed tight showed them both the picture. Causing Kurumu to have a very similar reaction.

Kurumu screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. "T- T- TSUKUNE!?"

Tsukune desperately tried to explain, "NO NO NO! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA."

Kurumu was brought to tears, "Could this picture really be true!? Does my little Tsukune's gate really swing both ways!?"

Tsukune felt his body growing ice cold, "G- GATE!?"

Yukari just shrugged, "Eh, I'm okay with it."

This caused Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune to practically faint.

Kurumu pulled Tsukune's face into her large, bouncing chest. "NO! Tsukune only likes me and that's final."

Moka's voice began to rise… "LET GO OF HIM! TSUKUNE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

She leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground. Sinking her tiny white fangs into his neck, leaving Tsukune yelling in pain.

**Chapter 7: Preview**

Tsukune stared out at the P.E. tracks, and watched as Moka and the other girls showed off their strength and speed. The competition was in a week...and he wasn't even slightly prepared. All of his other friends were fast, or strong...but he had nothing.

Tsukune rolled his eyes...just one more gift of being human. If he called out sick on the competition, all the girls would think he was a weakling. But if he entered he would surely fail and show everyone he wasn't monster. Tsukune's head spun...what was he going to do!?


	12. Episode 7: Part 1

Alright, here is episode 7 guys. No preview for the next chapter seeing as it's part 2. But, stay tuned for the conclusion of this chapter coming soon.

Name count

Tsukune: 100

Gouto: 47

Kurumu: 29

Moka: 18

Yukari: 14

**Episode 7: Part 1**

Tsukune woke up that morning to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He shut it off quickly and rolled back over. It wasn't till he heard a soft knock at his door that he finally got up.

The person knocked a few times and then called out anxiously, "Tsukune? Hey, It's Go. We're gonna be late if you don't get up soon."

Tsukune's eyes flew wide open and he jumped out of bed. He ran around the room searching for his uniform.

After throwing on all the pieces his uniform, he grabbed his bag and stumbled out the door. As he did, he collided into the not expecting Gouto.

Tsukune bounced off of him, similar to a ball off of a cement wall. But Gouto grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

Tsukune got his balance and pointed towards the exit. "Let's get going."

As he walked next to Gouto he thought about what today might hold…probably just some of the usual activities.

Tsukune sighed, even with it being a monster school the work here didn't get any more interesting.

Tsukune and Gouto pushed the doors open and walked out to the main courtyard. Tsukune studied the weather, today couldn't be any more perfect. The sun hung up in the sky casting warm waves upon the school. But thanks to some small clouds, it stopped the sun from roasting the students that were more sensitive to it.

"Damn sun!" Gouto sighed.

Tsukune looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? This is the best weather we've had since the school year started."

Gouto put one hand on the back up his neck, "Maybe this weather is perfect to a hu-

Gouto suddenly stopped and covered his mouth tightly. He cleared his throat and continued, "I mean…maybe it's perfect to you in your human form…but to me, this heat makes me want to jump off a cliff into the ocean."

Tsukune laughed, "Yeah…I guess that to someone who's weak to fire, this would seem pretty bad."

Other students pushed past the two boys and hurried up the path towards the school.

Tsukune paused and looked around. "Hey…where is everyone?"

Gouto shrugged.

A small dark figure leaped up in front of Tsukune, "GOOOOOD MORNING!" It yelled out.

Tsukune yelled and jumped backwards, causing him to fall to the ground.

Tsukune's head buzzed and spun…He knew that voice anywhere.

Yukari called out to him apologetically, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tsukune!"

Gouto laughed slightly, "One thing's for sure Tsukune. This group keeps you on your toes."

Tsukune tried to respond, but the only thing he could muster was a pained groan.

Footsteps echoed across the courtyard, they got louder as they began to approach the three students.

Tsukune wobbled to his feet and looked up at the approaching person, only to see that it was- "mrrhaghgpah!"

Tsukune was tackled to the ground once more as someone leaped on top of him.

Tsukune's face disappeared in between to large breasts, and he struggled to get air.

He fought hard and tried to take a breath, but the person had a strong grip on Tsukune's head and forced his face to her chest.

Tsukune only knew one person with a grip…and breast, like this. It had to be Kurumu.

Tsukune was fading in and out of consciousness, and he could hear the muffled yells of the other students.

Gouto yelled out, "KURUMU!? You're suffocating him."

Kurumu had the biggest smile across her face. She swung Tsukune back in forth between her cans and grinned. "My little Tsukune is just fine. Aren't you Tsukune?"

Tsukune muffled out a small, "ehhhh" noise.

Yukari and stared at Kurumu agitated. "No way! I won't let you kill my Tsukune! Magic wand…go!"

She flicked her little wand up into the air causing Tsukune to rise up out of Kurumu arms.

Kurumu yelled back at her agitated, "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! I can't transform on school property! So there is no way I can reach him."

Yukari lowered her wand and smirked, "Seems like I've one this round."

But as she lowered her wand, the spell she cast on Tsukune suddenly stopped and he was sent falling back towards the ground.

Tsukune hit the ground with a soft thud and left Yukari and Kurumu gaping in shock.

Kurumu's shock soon turned to anger, and she turned to Yukari. "Look what you've done now!?"

Yukari fired back angrily, "Oh yeah!? Well I wouldn't have had to do anything if you stopped trying to suffocate him with those monsters of breasts."

Kurumu laughed and puffed up her chest, "Yeah? Well at least I have breast. Maybe if you did, Tsukune would be a little more interested in you."

The two girls went back and forth as Gouto walked over to the unconscious Tsukune.

Gouto stared down at him for a moment, and shook him gently. But Tsukune was unresponsive, so Gouto had to get creative.

He stared down at Tsukune and spoke up loudly. "Oh my goodness, It seems poor Tsukune is hurt really bad."

The two arguing girls stopped and looked over at the two boys. They rushed over quickly to Gouto's side to see what had happened.

Yukari's voice was very timid, "oh-no! What are we gonna do?"

Gouto spoke up very dramatically, "I have an idea, and I think it could work."

Yukari nodded her head, "Alright, do what you need to."

Gouto smiled, "I think I need to do CPR."

Wham! Kurumu and Yukari fell over. Kurumu stuttered out, "W- wait! M- maybe w- we should just-

Gouto shook his head, "No, this has to work."

Gouto leaned down and put one hand on Tsukune's chest, slowly he moved his mouth closer and closer to Tsukune's.

Gouto's mouth was within inches of Tsukune's when suddenly Tsukune jolted back to life.

Tsukune's eyes got huge, and he stared up at Gouto. Suddenly realizing what was transpiring, Tsukune leaped up into the air and onto his feet. He nervously spewed out words, "NO NO, REALLY I'M FINE. SEE?" Tsukune smiled a huge smile.

Gouto laughed and smirked at him, "What a shame…I was so close."

Tsukune laughed nervously but stopped suddenly. He looked around the now empty courtyard. He spoke inquisitively, "Hey guys…where's Moka?"

Yukari looked around puzzled, "It's not like her to be late like this…"

"You guys don't think something happened to her, do you" Kurumu said nervously.

Gouto paused and inhaled deeply, "hmmm that's odd…"

Tsukune turned to him, "Wait…what is it?"

Gouto looked around, "I don't smell her anywhere around here..."

Yukari thought about this for a second, "Is it possible that she already got to class?"

Gouto shook his head, "I don't think so, I think most likely she-

"hey guys…"

Gouto leaped up into the air yelling a high pitched scream. He stopped and leaned over panting. Finally regaining his composure he turned around with a big smile, "Oh hey Moka, I didn't see you th-

"…um…Moka? What happened?" he stuttered out.

Moka was nothing short of a mess. Her long pink hair was messy and hung down in her face. Her emerald eyes had dark circles underneath them, and she was hunched over in an awkward position.

Gouto took a step back, so that Tsukune was the one in front.

Tsukune stared at Moka, "Um…Moka…you don't…look like you're well."

Moka smiled weakly, "I- I- think it might- might be the heat."

Moka stumbled and Tsukune reached out and caught her. She stared up at him appreciatively, "Oh…Tsu- Tsukune…you smell…so good."

Kurumu sighed, "Okay…look. Normally I'd be about the last one to suggest this. But, Tsukune…maybe it would be best if you let Moka suck a little bit of your blood…"

Tsukune stared back at her surprised, "What!?"

Kurumu looked down at the ground, "I- I just think…just this once it would help…her. To…you know. Feel better."

Yukari let out a long breathe, "Yeah…I guess I agree too. But just know that you're still mine Tsukune. No matter what."

Tsukune stared down at the limp Moka. She gazed up at him weakly, and he stared down at her concerned. "Moka? Do you think that would help?"

Moka barely let out a small sigh, "T- Tsukune…"

Tsukune nodded, and lowered the collar on his shirt. He leaned down close to Moka and slowly she opened her mouth…

The feeling never got any less painful. But something about knowing that it helped Moka made it all worth it to Tsukune.

She sat there sucking on his neck for a few moments, and eventually released him. Moka stopped and surveyed the area around her, she looked all around and then up at Tsukune.

She blushed brightly and looked deep into his eyes, "Oh…Tsukune I-

Tsukune smiled, "it's okay Moka."

The two sat just staring at each other for about a minute, enough time that the other three students with them were starting to feel a bit awkward.

Eventually, Gouto cleared his throat and turned to Yukari and Kurumu. "Hey, well maybe we should get going…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Because I don't think these two know what's going on outside of each other's eyes…"

Kurumu tugged against him lightly, "B- But w- wha- what about…"

Gouto grabbed Yukari and Kurumu's hands, "Come on guys, let's leave them to it."

Tsukune muttered softly, "…oh Moka…"

_(Later in class)_

The bell rang as Ms.N walked in excitedly. "Okay students! Who's ready to learn today?"

Tsukune smiled, he was happy that the teacher he had gotten was so nice.

Ms.N smiled and pulled out a slip of paper from her desk. "Alright! Before we start today, I have a few quick announcements."

Tsukune sat forward listening intensely.

Ms.N cleared her throat, "Okay, so first off everyone. As many of you already know, in a week from today it's Yokai academy's annual P.E. competition."

Wait…competition? Tsukune looked around at the other classmates, all of which who seemed uninterested.

Ms.N continued, "So that means if you haven't already started, you better prep for it. Because this year is gonna be waayyy more competitive then the last."

Tsukune began to feel more and more nervous as she continued.

She laughed, "Now remember students…it's not mandatory for you to enter the competition."

Tsukune let a sigh of relief, but it was cut short.

Ms.N spoke up intently, "But, come on guys. Who would want to be seen as the only one not competing?" She giggled.

A feeling ran through Tsukune that he struggled to control. The best way to describe this feeling was "uh-oh".

_(End of class)_

The bell suddenly rang as Tsukune broke out of his sleep-like trance. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by. He had spent the entire class thinking about Moka and the new "competition".

Ms.N stared up at the bell surprised and smiled, "Alright students, looks like that's our time for today!" She quickly packed together her things and exited the classroom.

Tsukune stood up from his desk and got his things together. He exited the classroom and decided to go to his locker.

He walked down the long hallway and thought about what this competition was. Ms.N did say P.E., but who knew what that meant?

He opened his locker and opened his door quickly. Rummaging through the dark locker, he didn't even notice Gouto walk up behind him.

Gouto cleared his throat, which made Tsukune jump. Tsukune turned around to face him, he laughed nervously. "Oh hey…I didn't hear you walk up behind me."

Gouto just stared at him nervously. Tsukune's face went blank, "Hey…Gouto? What's wrong?"

Gouto glanced over his shoulder, "The competition…"

Tsukune laughed, "Yeah…I heard about that."

Gouto leaned in closer to him, "Tsukune…what are you gonna do?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and looked back nervously, "Yeah…I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Gouto once again nervously glanced over his shoulder, "Tsukune…you can't enter that competition…you do know that, right?"

Tsukune turned back to his locker, "Maybe…maybe if I just train really hard this entire week I'll be ready for it…"

Gouto placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder, "Tsukune, you do realize that this competition is for monsters right?"

Tsukune pushed Gouto's hand off of his shoulder, "Yeah of course I know that."

Gouto sighed, "Tsukune I don't think you quite understand what I mean."

Tsukune paused for a moment, "Gouto, of course I do. It means that if I mess up, people might find out that I'm a hu-

Gouto cut him off, "WEAK IN YOUR HUMAN FORM."

Tsukune looked at him surprised and then glanced around the abandon hallway.

Gouto cleared his throat, "Tsukune the challenges in the competition are made FOR monsters. Do you really think you'd have any chance in a race with someone like me or Gin?"

Tsukune finally grasped the full concept of the situation. "I guess not…"

Gouto nodded, "So I think for this one, you just need to sit it out."

Tsukune nodded and suddenly heard a cheery voice call out from the hallway,

"OHH TSUKUNE?"

The two boys turned around to see Kurumu running at them, she was giggling and grinning.

Kurumu leaped into the air and tackled Tsukune to the ground with a soft bang. She hugged him tightly, and nestled her head on his chest. She looked up at him with her deep violet eyes and placed one soft hand on Tsukune's cheek.

Tsukune blushed bright red as Kurumu spoke to him excitedly, "I can't wait to see my big strong Tsukune compete in this competition. I'm sure you'll do well!"

Gouto face-palmed. He stared at the two in front of him and spoke up hesitantly, "You know Kurumu, I'm not sure if Tsukune feels to well…he might not be able to compete."

A look of discouragement passed through Kurumu's face, "Oh no! Tsukune is it true?"

Tsukune coughed slightly, "Um yeah…I'm not sure if I'm gonna be up to it."

Kurumu's discouragement quickly turned opportunistic, "Oh? Well lucky for you I'm a great nurse. I'll just have to stay by your side every minute till you get better."

Tsukune shook his head, "uh, n- no really that's not necessary."

Kurumu smiled, "Of course it is."

Tsukune looked around and quickly jumped out from under Kurumu, "Well hey it looks like I'm already feeling better! Plus if I'm gonna enter the competition I need to start training. Gotta go!"

Tsukune quickly sped off leaving Kurumu and Gouto standing at the lockers. Gouto coughed and looked at Kurumu, "You know Kurumu, I don't think I'm feeling too good either. Maybe you could help me?"

Gouto thought to himself, THIS WAS BRILLIANT!

Kurumu smiled, "Of course! Here fallow me; I'll take you to the school nurse."

Disappointment flooded Gouto's body. He sighed, "Oh…never mind I don't think it's that bad."

_(Meanwhile)_

Tsukune walked down the dark hallway and felt the oddest feeling of being a fallowed.

He began to grow tired of this feeling and decided to face his pursuer. He stopped, and clenched his fist tight. "OKAY! Whoever you are, just show yourself!"

Tsukune watched a small dark figure emerge from the shadows, it was a child. The child was draped in a large coat, large enough that Tsukune couldn't make out any physical features other than a pair of large square glasses.

The child spoke out in a high-pitched mischievous voice, "So tell me…if you could have anything…what would it be, Tsukune Aono?"


	13. Episode 7: Part 2

I have a lot of authors notes this time. Sorry for the wait time on this chapter, I was out of town all weekend and managed to get sick when I came home. I am also sorry that I will be doing a part 3 for this episode, but I didn't realize how long it would be. Part one of this episode was 18 pages, part 2 is 33 pages. So I am hoping that part 3 will be the conclusion. Also, I need to apologize because I'm kind of a liar. I said that the next 3 episodes would all be original (non-canon plot) fallowing episodes. However I think after this one I am going to introduce Mizore. But if your are interested, I will include a preview for episode 9 at the end of this episode.

Also, let me just say that I don't care if you hate Yaoi teasing. If I choose to include that in my story, then tough titty for you. That's like saying you didn't like star wars IV because it teased at Luke and Leia being siblings.

Let me also clarify, you do know that if you have never written or posted anything at all your review doesn't mean anything. Sorry but that is the truth? If you are homophobic, and the thought of gay people and gay relationships is completely disgusting to you. You can get the fuck away from me and my story, because I don't need your trash reading my story and leaving reviews. It's that simple.

Also...didn't some of you say you were done with my story...yet you're still leaving negative reviews several chapters later. lol it's almost tragic to see you guys contradicting yourselves.

**Name count**

Tsukune: 105

Hiroji: 69

Gouto: 59

Kurumu: 45

Yukari: 42

Moka: 39

**Episode 7: Part 2**

Tsukune thought about this for a moment and then looked back at the child in front of him. "Wait hold on a second…who are you?"

Tsukune could see a slight grin across the person's face. The mysterious person quickly spun around and threw the dark robes they were wrapped in across the dark hallway. Tsukune could now see that this person was a little boy, one who was even shorter than Yukari.

The little boy stood proudly, showing off his sparkly blue robes and giant, blue, triangle shaped hat.

Tsukune rubbed his head confused, "Wait…how old are you?"

The boy turned away disgusted, "I'm fifteen years old! Can't you tell!?"

Tsukune tried to recover, "oh, um of course. Hey I'm sorry…I didn't get your name."

The boy sighed, "Alright…well you are in need of my help, so I guess I should tell you."

He stood himself up and spoke up confidently, "My name is Hiroji Tatsuya, and I'm a wish granting wizard!"

Tsukune stopped and studied this boy, "You're…a…wizard?"

Hiroji laughed, "Of course silly! Don't I look the part?"

Tsukune nodded his head slowly.

Hiroji laughed once again and reached down under his wizard cloak, pulling out a small flask of clear liquid.

Tsukune analyzed the glass, "What…what is it?"

Hiroji smiled, "It's water."

Tsukune face-palmed, "Oh…yeah. I see that."

The boy pulled out a long wand, one similar to Yukari's. This wand was gold, and tipped with a silver crystal which illuminated the small ivy roots wrapped around crystal glowed and shimmered, lighting up the dark hallway.

Hiroji cleared his throat, "So…what exactly is it that you wanted?"

Tsukune shook his head, "I'm…I'm not sure."

Tsukune stiffened up suddenly, "Wait…how did you know my name?"

Hiroji giggled and fixed his glasses. "I know lots of things about you Tsukune. Like for instance, how weak you are in your human form."

Tsukune stepped back, "H- How do you know that?"

Hiroji smirked, "It's not important. What is important is how I can cure you of that."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes unconvinced, "What do you mean, "Cure me"?"

Hiroji held the flask out and lightly tapped the end of it with his wand, causing it to shimmer and glow. Eventually the flask of water stopped glowing and was left as a light blue color.

Hiroji pushed his glasses into place, "Once you drink this you'll be faster and stronger. But the effects are only temporary. So it will only last you for about a day or two."

Tsukune began to reach out for the flask, but stopped and drew his arm back. "Wait. You're not just doing this because your nice…are you?"

Hiroji looked away, "Tsukune? What are you suggesting…I would never ask you for anything."

Tsukune stared at him unconvinced. Hiroji sighed, "Alright fine. You got me. I don't really need anything right now, but in the future I might. Seems like a fair deal right?"

Tsukune looked away, "I don't know…"

Hiroji took a step towards him, and cupped his hands around Tsukune's face. "Come on Tsukune. Think of the way your friends will act once they see you in first place."

Hiroji let go of his face. Tsukune stared at him and sighed, "Alright…fine. But just know, that I'm friends with an S-class super monster. So don't even think about double-crossing me."

Hiroji smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Tsukune took the bottle from him, and looked at in inquisitively. "So…I just drink it and-

Tsukune looked up, to see that the boy was nowhere in sight.

_(20 minutes later)_

Moka walked down the hallway to her dorm exhausted. She stopped and looked out at the setting sun. "Man…if the sun keeps up like this I'm going to have to withdraw from this school…"

She sighed and continued down the hall. Moka didn't even notice a cloaked figure walk up in front of her.

Moka stopped in front of her door and stared at the ground as the figure walked up behind her. She reached for the door handle, but was suddenly caught off guard by a high-pitched voice, "Good evening miss, what seems to be the problem?"

Moka jumped slightly and turned around to face the figure. She sighed and responded in a groggy tone. "Oh…nothing. It's just the sun…It's been so hot lately that I can barely even walk outside." Moka smiled weakly.

Moka rubbed her eyes and stared more closely at the dark figure, a bit of panic began to flood her body.

The voice rang out again, "Well Moka, if you're not feeling too well I think I can help you out."

Moka's back was pressed up against her door, she looked down at the person, "Wait how did you know my name?"

Hiroji thought to himself, what's with these people and wanting to know how I know their name? Geez.

He straightened up and threw off the dark robes, revealing his glittery blue ones underneath. His shaggy sage colored hair poked out from underneath his blue hat.

Hiroji cleared his throat, "My name is Hiroji Tatsuya, and I'm a wizard!"

Moka stared at him surprised, "You mean…like you can use magic?"

Hiroji nodded anxiously, "I sure can! One thing I can also do is grant wishes."

Moka smiled weakly, "Oh, that's a neat talent. But…um Hiroji…what do you want with me?"

Hiroji smiled mischievously, "Oh, absolutely nothing. In fact, I was wondering if there was anything you needed from me?"

Moka thought about this for a second, "Well…I don't think there is really anything I need. But thank you for asking."

Hiroji was caught off guard, "W- wait miss. Don't you want SOMETHING?"

Moka shook her head, "No…I really don't think so."

Hiroji looked around frantically and tried to think of something, a sudden idea came to his mind. "Man…this heat sure has been bad lately."

Moka looked outside at the sun, which was now barely visible above the horizon. She agreed, "Yeah…I've never felt heat quite like this."

Hiroji smiled, "Well, luckily for you I think I may have a remedy."

Moka laughed, "You have a remedy for the sun?"

Hiroji glared at her frustrated, "No, but I do have a solution for you being so affected by it."

Moka stared at him carefully, "Wait…what do you mean?"

Hiroji reached down into his sparkling coat and pulled out a small round flask.

Moka stared down at the flask unsure, "What's that for?"

Hiroji pulled out his gleaming wand, and gently touched the glowing tip of it to the glass.

The flask glimmered and shined for a few moments, and eventually settled as a light red color.

Hiroji smiled, "Well, since you're a vamp I had to enchant the water so you could drink it. Then I added a special magic spell to it that will make you able to stand the sun."

Moka grinned, "WOW! Really!?"

Hiroji smirked, "Absolutely. But, I'll tell you that the effects only last for about a week."

Moka looked down at the flask enticingly, "That should be just enough time for this heat wave to pass!"

Hiroji handed her the small glass flask, and Moka looked at him confused. "Wait…Hiroji…I don't feel right about just taking this from you. Is there some way I can repay you?"

Hiroji narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Not right now. But some day I might ask for something."

Moka smiled, "Of course!"

Moka looked back down at the small tube of liquid in her hands. "Wait…but Hiroji what if it-

Moka looked back up and realized that he vanished…like he was never even there.

_(10 minutes after)_

Kurumu sat in her dorm room starring at herself in the mirror. She slowly removed her clothes, and analyzed her light body.

She puffed up her chest, and smiled. "Oh, hey there Tsukune. I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime. You know…just you and me?"

She sighed and stared at her body. "Who am I kidding…like I'll ever be able to say that."

Slowly she ran her soft hands along the long curves of her sides, and gently gripped both of her large breasts. "Oh…Tsukune…" She murmured.

Kurumu's eyes flashed open and she stared down at her hands. She began to blush bright red. "WAIT! What am I doing!?"

Kurumu sat down on her bed. She sighed and laid her head in her hands, slowly whispering to herself. "He'll feel that way about me one day…"

Kurumu was surprised by a sudden nock at her door.

Kurumu's attention quickly, turned towards the door. She stared at it eagerly, and slowly put on her clothes.

After carefully putting on her clothes she carefully made her way to the door. Placing one hand on the cold handle she gingerly opened the door and nervously asked, "Hello…?"

Slowly, a small dark figure made its way out in front of her.

Kurumu stared down at the small figure and examined it carefully. The figure was wrapped in dark robes, which covered every part of the person's body.

The figure slowly pulled down the robe around their face, and spoke quickly. "Are the one they call Kurumu?"

Kurumu stood still surprised, and slowly nodded her head.

The person smiled, then with a quick twist cast the dark robes in different directions revealing the glittering blue ones underneath.

Hiroji adjusted his hat, and made sure it was pointing straight up. He bowed his head and smiled, "Ahh, hello there Kurumu. My name is Hiroji Tatsuya, and I'm a wizard."

Kurumu held back a laugh as she looked down upon the small child. "Um, Hi there Hiroji…uh, so what can I do for you?"

Hiroji looked back up at her and smiled deviously, "Ah yes, well that is actually what I came to ask you.

Kurumu stopped and thought about this…_I mean, some stranger just showed at my door asking what he could do for me. That's totally normal right?_

Kurumu took in a deep breathe, "Well, I'm not quite sure what you mean there…"

Hiroji pulled down his glowing wand, and held it up in the air proudly. "This is my magic wand, and with it I can grant any wish you want."

Kurumu took a small step backwards, "Alright, come on. I've bought into this enough, what do you really want from me?"

Hiroji laughed and murmured to himself, "Oh Kurumu…always the skeptical."

Hiroji cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what you mean, I mean everything that I say."

Kurumu began to close the door, "Okay…well I'm not sure that I'm interested in using magic for anything anyways."

Hiroji spoke up quickly, "Wait, Wait, Wait!"

Kurumu's looked him right in the eyes as he spoke up seductively, "Is there a special boy in your life right now?"

Kurumu's heart stopped, "W- wait…how did you-

Hiroji cut her off, "Oh. Lucky guess."

Kurumu inhaled deeply, "Okay…yeah. So what about it?"

Hiroji smiled at her, "What if I said I could get you something that would make irresistible to him?"

Kurumu shook her head, "But- but you couldn't!"

Hiroji laughed, "Of course I could. I am a wizard after all."

Hiroji plunged his fist down into is blue robes and his hand emerged with a small light-bulb shaped flask.

Hiroji pointed the tip of his wand at the flask, and murmured something softly. The bottle began to glow and sparkle, the clear liquid inside began to swirl and glint.

Eventually the glow around the bottle started to dissipate, and the rosy pink liquid started to settle.

Hiroji reached his hand out, and gave the glass of liquid to Kurumu. She took the liquid from carefully and examined it in the palm of her hands. She hesitated, "Wait…but what do I owe you for this?"

Hiroji shook his head and grinned, "Nothing…right now. But eventually I might come to you for a favor. Just remember, the potion's effects will only last for 7 days after you drink it."

Kurumu looked down at the small glass bottle, "Okay…but how is it going to make him-

Kurumu looked up, but Hiroji was gone.

_(5 minutes later)_

Gouto sighed and walked through the forest; he made his way to the dorms and stopped outside of them.

The oddest feeling of being fallowed had slowly entered his body and he continuously looked over each one of his shoulders. He quickly made his way over to the windows of the dorms. Once again scanning for any possible witnesses, Gouto leaped up into a large tree that overlooked all of the windows and peered into them curiously.

Gouto watched as Tsukune walked around flustered, holding something in his hand.

Gouto leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and let both of his legs hang down. He had to keep a close watch on Tsukune, to make sure nothing happened to him.

Since about every monster out there was designed to hunt and kill humans, it was Gouto's job to make sure none of them could get close to Tsukune.

Tsukune yawned and began to change his clothes, Gouto couldn't look away. Gouto felt embarrassment creep up on him, and blushing bright red managed to look down at the bottom of the tree. It wasn't really his choice to be stalking him…but someone had to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

Plus, as long as Gouto didn't get caught it was fine. Right?

Gouto heard the soft squishing sound of feet on leaves, and his concentration on Tsukune suddenly broke. His mind now concentrated and focused on the sound approaching him.

Luckily for him, the sound wasn't drawing closer to Tsukune. But unluckily for him, the sound was drawing closer to him.

A high pitched voice rang out from the base of the tree, "You know, I like to have some background info on my clients before I make them a deal. But with you, I don't even know your name."

Gouto looked down at the dark figure. He drew the claws out on his left hand, and stuck his fingers into the bark of the tree and slowly slid down. Once he reached the bottom, he retracted his claws and stared down the figure.

Gouto looked at him curiously, "My name is Gouto. Can I help you with anything?"

The figure smiled, "Well you see…I like to help you."

Gouto narrowed his eyes, "I don't need help with anything. Got it? So just leave me alone."

The boy cast off his tattered to reveal his silky blue robes underneath. The boy removed his pointy blue hat and bowed, "My name is Hiroji Tatsuya, and I am a humble granter of wishes."

Gouto stared at him and stuttered, "W- wait. That makes you a-

Hiroji cut him off, "Yes…I'm a wizard."

Gouto laughed, "Okay. So you…what? Think you can help me? Well, Hiroji I appreciate the offer but I have to decline."

Hiroji looked at him confused, "Uh- um okay. B- But I don't even want anything in return…well not now. You just get a free wish granted!?"

Gouto shook his head and turned away, "Sorry. But there isn't really anything I can think of that I want. Not badly enough to ask a wizard for it."

Hiroji began to lose his composure, he stuttered and squirmed. But a sudden idea popped into his head which made him smile deviously, "You mean…you wouldn't even want to stop your monster side?"

Gouto paused and tensed up, "What do you mean…"

Hiroji giggled, "Judging by the way you slid down that tree and by all the built up anger I sense in you. It's no secret to me that you have a tough time controlling your monster side. But I think I could make you something that would help with that."

Hiroji reached into his robe and retrieved the same glass flask and wand. He tapped the tip of the wand on the end of the glass and the liquid inside it churned and gurgled.

The liquid eventually settled at a light bronze color, and Hiroji handed the bottle out to Gouto. "Here, take this and will control your monster side, for at least a week. Just imagine no more changing or sudden urges. No more energy drops or highs. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Gouto reached his hand out towards the glass slowly, and opened his hand to take it. But a sudden thought entered his mind and he drew his hand back.

Hiroji stared him down confused, "W- what did you do that for?"

Gouto shook his head, "The only thing that can conquer me, is me. I'm not gonna rely on some potion to do it for me. Thank you Hiroji, but I have to pass."

Hiroji's jaw dropped, "B- bu- but you-"

Gouto turned and walked away, "Thanks' anyway."

_(Early the next morning)_

Yukari stretched her arms as she waited outside for her friends to arrive. She straightened her outfit, and did a small twirl to see how it looked. She giggled to herself softly as she realized her own silliness. Yukari took in a deep breath and murmured softly, "I hope Tsukune and I can walk to class alone today."

Yukari sighed, like that would ever happen. She was always competing with either Miss large-tits or Miss neck-bite. Yukari walked over to a bench and sat down. Moka was an amazing girl but she did stand in the way of me and Tsukune, she thought.

Yukari had hoped she might get a chance to be alone with Tsukune since she was the first one out. But nobody was anywhere in sight. She straightened out her skirt and sat waiting patiently.

But a sudden fog began to roll in across the courtyard, and it made everything around her seem eerily far away.

A figure began to stroll up, and Yukari smiled a huge grin. There was no way it was someone else, it had to be Tsukune!

But as the figure drew closer and closer, Yukari suddenly realized that the person approaching wasn't even as tall as she was.

The figure approached, and Yukari tensed up as it got within striking distance. She pulled out her magic wand and braced herself for a fight. But as the figure held both of its hands out and waved them frantically.

Yukari was puzzled by this behavior, and she watched as the person slowly took off their tattered gown. Beneath it was a long blue robe that barely touched the ground.

The person straightened a pointy hat atop their head and stood proudly. Yukari eyed them confused, "Hey…um that's a nice robe you got there."

The person looked surprised and blushed slightly, "Oh…yeah. I guess it is. Wait you really think so?"

Yukari rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Yeah…sure it is."

The boy smiled, "Why thank you! Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiroji Tatsuya and I'm a wizard."

Yukari's bottom jaw dropped, "Wow…a real wizard? Like one who can perform magic and spells just like me."

Hiroji smiled, "Of course!" He reached into his robe and pulled out his gleaming magic wand.

Yukari just stared at it, she held out her own for comparison. The wands were similar in shape and design. The main difference was Yukari's ended in a pentagram, whereas Hiroji's ended with a small white crystal.

Hiroji cleared his throat, "Okay well, being an all-powerful wizard I naturally have the power to grant people's wishes."

Yukari stared at him unsure, "Wait, they really teach that to wizards?"

Hiroji stuttered, "um- uh- of course they do!"

Regaining his composure Hiroji spoke up again. "So, is there anything you want?"

Yukari thought about this for a moment, there wasn't really anything in particular that she wanted. She was already incredibly smart, and she did have great friends.

Yukari shook her head, "hey, well I appreciate the offer but I don't really think there is anything I need right now."

Hiroji pointed his wand directly at Yukari's chest and stared at her confused, "You mean…you wouldn't want to change anything in this area?"

This comment earned Hiroji a smack between the eyes courtesy of Yukari's wand. The wand itself left a heart-shaped imprint right on his forehead.

Hiroji was left reeling on the ground, squeaking out strange groans.

Yukari turned away from him angry, "I'm just fine the way I am thank you! I don't need some wizard to give me anything!"

Hiroji waved his wand above his head, and in a flash of white sparks he was gone.

_(Minutes later)_

Tsukune and Gouto quickly exited the dorms and entered the main courtyard. Gouto rubbed his eyes while Tsukune looked around cheerfully.

Tsukune looked at Gouto unsure, "Hey…are you okay?"

Gouto yawned, "Yeah…I think…I think it's just the heat…is all. You know?"

Tsukune stared at him a bit worried, "Well if you start feeling worse you need to let us know. That P.E. competition is only 6 days away, and you'll need to be at full strength."

Gouto laughed and perked up a bit, "Yeah I will, and I will be. I promise."

Tsukune recognized a high-pitched sweet voice calling out to him; he looked around and watched Yukari quickly race towards him.

She approached them and smiled, "Yes! I knew it would work! "

Tsukune stared at her slightly confused, "I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

Yukari leaped in and hugged him tightly, "Oh my silly Tsukune! I got up extra early so that I could beat that walking pair of breast to you!"

Tsukune smiled, "You got up early just to see me?"

Yukari giggled playfully, "Of course."

Gouto cleared his throat.

Yukari and Tsukune turned and stared at him. He looked at both of them and then towards the forest, "Hey…I'm gonna go find…I don't know…a good lookout tree. So don't wait up for me."

He slowly made his way towards the forest, but Tsukune stopped him. "Hey Gouto…what do you need a lookout tree for?"

Gouto shrugged, "Danger is everywhere dude. But, danger isn't as scary when you can see it coming."

Gouto disappeared into the thick brush.

Tsukune heard a sudden voice call out to him, "oooooh Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked around the courtyard…and he saw someone running towards them…someone…amazing.

Kurumu seemed to run in slow motion…everything about her just seemed so perfect.

She got closer and Tsukune quickly turned all of his attention to her. He smiled and got very close to her.

Kurumu acted bashful, looking down at her feet gently rocking on her heels. "So Tsukune…do you notice anything different…about me?"

Tsukune smiled, "I sure do!"

Tsukune leaned in and grabbed her in a giant hug. Kurumu cried out with joy, "Oh Tsukune! Not in front of Yukari."

Kurumu pulled him close, and she gently laid her head on Tsukune chest. "Hey Tsukune…does this mean that you…I don't know…want me to you gir-

"KURUMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Yukari had been completely lost for words the entire time Kurumu had embraced Tsukune, but someone's loud yell suddenly snapped her out of her trance.

Moka slowly walked towards them, furious.

Moka couldn't even bare to look at Kurumu. "You did it! Even after you said you wouldn't. You used your love charm on him! How could you!?"

Kurumu let go of Tsukune and waved her hands in the air frantically, "What!? No way! I told you that I'd never use that on him ever again."

Moka shook her head and Yukari stepped in agitated. "Look Moka…I'm not too fond of miss double-D hear being with Tsukune, but in all fairness…she didn't use her love charm. I've been here the whole time."

Kurumu shrugged and smirked at her deviously, "I don't know Moka…maybe Tsukune finally just grew feelings for me?" She laughed antagonistically.

Moka clenched her fists and began to grow increasingly agitated, "If you think I'm gonna let you have my Tsukune, then you're very mistaken!"

Kurumu stood back and drew out her long pink talons on both her hands. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you come and take him!"

Both girls stood staring each other down intensely. Gouto suddenly reappeared out of the forest behind Yukari and spoke quietly, "Hey Yukari, I know they normally compete over him…but don't you think they're acting a little weird right now?"

Yukari stared at them confused, "Yeah…I guess so. I've never see them get THIS competitive before."

Moka and Kurumu grabbed ahold of each of Tsukune's arms, the violently pulled on him and tugged him in opposite directions.

Gouto grew more and more nervous, "Hey Yukari, if we don't do something…I don't think he's gonna last must longer."

Yukari nodded her head, "Right! Magic wand…KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THEM!"

Instantly two large pots materialized and plunged down towards the two warring girls.

The pot's landed on top of both girls, and knocked them to the ground. Tsukune was finally free and he quickly ran over to Yukari and Gouto.

Tsukune rubbed his shoulders gingerly, and stared at Moka and Kurumu on the ground.

Tsukune felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, and he gazed up at the sun. A sudden thought popped into his head as he stared at Moka. "Hey Moka…I guess you're feeling better today?"

Moka rubbed her head and smiled weakly, "yeah…I guess I just got used to the sun…"

Tsukune smiled and was about to respond, but Kurumu broke the moment. "HEY TSUKUNE! Why don't you notice how I've changed since yesterday." Kurumu stood up and seductively rubbed her chest.

Tsukune's attention was once again focused on her, "Wow…Kurumu you're right." He walked over and laid his head down on top of Kurumu's massive breasts.

Tsukune sighed and thought to himself, man…these things are so soft. Almost like pillows.

Kurumu blushed bright red and pulled him closer, "Oh Tsukune, I'm so glad that you're finally seeing me this way."

Moka began to become very agitated, "HEY! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Yukari turned to Gouto and sighed, "We're gonna be facing the same problem all over again…"

Gouto smiled, "You know…I think I have an idea."

Yukari looked up at him curiously, as he made his way over to Tsukune and the girls.

Tsukune's head was still laying on Kurumu's chest, and Gouto walked over directly behind him. He placed one hand on Tsukune's shoulder and pulled him off quickly.

Tsukune turned to Gouto angrily, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Gouto smiled and pulled Tsukune in tight. Gouto pulled Tsukune's face in close and gently kissed him on the lips.

Tsukune face turned to udder horror as he reeled back from what had just happened. Moka and Kurumu screamed and Yukari giggled. Gouto turned towards Moka and Kurumu proudly, "See, Tsukune can't be with either one of you because he's with me. Is that understood?"

Tsukune shook his hands and hissed out a whisper, "NO I AM NOT!"

Kurumu looked at Tsukune surprised, "W- what!? Tsukune!? How could you!? I thought you liked me…"

Tsukune turned to them and spoke quickly, "NO! NO! NO! It's not what you think! I swear! He kissed me! I didn't-

Moka looked sad, "Tsukune…is it- is it because I'm not pretty enough!?"

Tsukune shook his head, "NO! That's not it at all, really! I- I-"

Gouto suddenly grabbed Tsukune and flopped him over his shoulder. Tsukune yelled out nervously, "Woah! Gouto what are you doing!?"

Gouto whispered back, "Dude! I'm saving your life!"

Gouto started to walk away, "See you girls in class!"

_(In class)_

Tsukune stared off out the window next to his desk, and thought about the mysterious drink given to him. He wasn't quite sure whether or not to actually drink it…

Tsukune laid his head down on the cold desk. Why did this school constantly put him through so many tests and challenges?

He looked back up at the board and read some of what Ms.N was writing. Today's lesson seemed to be all about how athletic cats were, and how certain monster types were stronger than others.

Ms.N listed tons of monsters Tsukune had never heard of, like a Jersey Devil, Megaconda, Ahool or a reptilian.

Tsukune wondered if maybe one of his friends had like a guide about monsters or something…it probably wouldn't hurt to brush up on it a little.

The loud bell suddenly chimed out and dismissed the students from their classes. Tsukune quickly packed up his things and left the room. He couldn't bear to make eye-contact with Moka or Kurumu.

Tsukune rushed down the hallway towards his locker and looked over both his shoulders to see if anyone was around him.

Slowly he opened his locker and started to put some books away. Not even 30 seconds after opening the creaky locker door, he heard Gouto behind him.

Gouto laughed, "When it comes to the PE competition, I think I got the speed challenge in the bag."

Tsukune lowered his head, "Hey look…I appreciate you saving me from being ripped in half. But for future reference, can you save me without kissing me or something?"

Gouto sighed, "Yeah…sorry about that. It just seems to be the thing that pulls the girls off of you the quickest."

Tsukune nodded, "You'll have to think of something."

Gouto sighed, "You know it wouldn't matter if I could actually get with one of the girls in our group."

Tsukune smiled, "Maybe you should try a little more."

Gouto laughed, "Really? And disrupt your harem? I think not."

Tsukune laughed, "You know, it might be a nice break for once not having them fight over me."

Gouto leaned up against the locker next to Tsukune and sighed, "Yeah…well I think it's best that I just don't date anyone…you know, being a monster and all."

Tsukune stared at him confused, "You keep saying that…but I still don't quite know what you mean…Everyone here is a monsters."

Gouto laughed, "Yeah…some of us more than others."

Tsukune's smile faded and Gouto laughed quietly, "I just think it's best that nobody gets too close to me. Like I told you, emotions and my species don't mix very well."

Tsukune shrugged, "I guess, but maybe if I knew what you were I could help you."

Gouto smiled and looked at Tsukune directly in the eyes, "Thanks, but I doubt that. Hey, maybe someday I'll find someone as icy and cold on the inside as I am."

Tsukune laughed, "Yeah, maybe someday."

Gouto cleared his throat, "Hey I've also been meaning to ask you, what was up with you and Kurumu this morning?"

Tsukune stared him puzzled, "Huh?"

Gouto's jaw dropped, "Dude! You were totally hanging all over her! What's that about?"

Tsukune blushed slightly and looked down at the ground, "I- I don't know…she just seems so perfect all of the sudden."

Gouto sighed, "Right…"

He looked at Tsukune and quickly changed his tone, "So hey…have you seen Yukari around anywhere?"

Tsukune shook his head, "No…not since this morning. Maybe…she's back at her dorm?"

Gouto nodded, "Yeah…I guess."

_(10 minutes later)_

Gouto knocked hard on Yukari's door and called out for her, "Hey Yukari…it's me. You know, I think we should talk."

Gouto slowly heard the door handle twist, and the door creak open. Yukari stared at him, and looked around the hallway cautiously.

She whispered to him in a worried tone, "Get in…hurry."


	14. Episode 7: Part 3

Not very many authors notes for this chapter. But I do want to give you some definitions.

Review: _"__a formal assessment or examination of something with the possibility or intention of instituting change if necessary."_

Comment:_ "__a verbal or written remark expressing an opinion or reaction."_

Just to let you know it does say, _leave a review_ not a _comment. _Apparently most of you don't know this because you fail to do it every time. This is fanfiction, not youtube. I know for a fact you can read the rules and guidelines for free, so I urge you to make yourself look a little more mature.

I wasn't originally going to do 4 parts, but I did procrastinate on this so I guess there will be 4 parts now. Something I am excited to do guys, is let you choose what get's to be the next episode. Now the next episode is going to be one that introduces Mizore. (So you can't pick this one) But in the next chapter I will leave you some options for episode 9 and you can PM me what you want. This way YOU get to decide what comes out. Sounds cool huh? :) Anyway, on to the story.

Name count:

Gouto: 93

Yukari: 91

Tsukune: 17

Moka: 15

Kurumu:12

(Also let me just say that the name count truly means nothing. Just because a name comes up more doesn't mean one character gets more attention then another. FYI)

**Episode 7: Part 3**

Yukari grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him into her room quickly. She jumped around him and closed the door, sighing as she did.

Gouto crossed his arms and stared at her, "Alright…so are you gonna tell me what that was about?"

Yukari sat down at a small chair in her dorm. "When is the last time you saw Moka or Kurumu?"

Gouto thought about this for a second, "Well…I guess not since this morning."

Yukari looked him straight in the eyes, "Yeah? Well I have…and something about them isn't right."

Gouto sat down in a chair next to her, "Not right as in…how?"

Yukari looked back down, "Well...they were acting like…well like animals."

Gouto laughed, "Over Tsukune? Well I don't think that's abnormal at all."

Yukari shook her head and looked at him frustrated, "No you don't understand! They weren't them anymore. They acted like savage animals, growling and snarling and roaring."

Gouto sat up in his chair, "You're kidding…"

Yukari shooked her head once again, "Luckily they didn't see me, and I was able to knock them out again. But…if we don't do something soon, I fear that next time I won't be able to stop them."

Gouto looked down, "I see, well I guess we need to find out what caused all of this…"

Yukari agreed, "Yeah I guess that would be the best thing. But who knows what could have started them acting like this."

Gouto rested his chin in his left hand, "well…any ideas?"

Yukari looked down, "No…not really. I mean it had to be something that both of them did…right?"

Gouto sighed, "Yeah…I guess. But that doesn't really narrow it down. I mean…they're both in the same class…and the same school…and the same 100 other things."

Yukari hopped up from her chair and paced back and forth. "Well…maybe we should…**investigate**?"

Gouto narrowed his eyes, "I'm not so sure I get where you're going with this…"

Yukari smiled deviously, "Just fallow me."

_(outside Moka's dorm.)_

Yukari looked down both ends of the hallway as Gouto worked on the doorknob. Gouto had both his index fingers extended into claws and pressed up against the lock of the door.

He quickly moved the tips of claws back and forth inside the lock and desperately wiggled it back and forth.

Yukari stood with her back to him nervously glancing down the hallway. She whispered at him harshly, "Come on. Any time now would be really helpful."

A look of sarcasm crossed Gouto's face, "Well it's not exactly like opening a can of coffee …"

Yukari raised her voice slightly, "Didn't you say you'd done this before?"

Gouto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like twice back in the human world. It's been a while and I-

Gouto's eyes were huge. Yukari stared at him as and watched him slowly inhale. Slowly he turned to her and harshly whispered to Yukari, "Yukari! Someone's coming!"

Yukari's eyes filled with fear, "What!? Do you know who?"

Gouto glanced down the hallway and shook his head. "They're not someone I recognize…so I guess that's a good thing."

Yukari grabbed his face roughly, "No it's not! What do you think they'll do when they see a boy trying to break into a girl's dorm!?"

Gouto's heart stopped, and he turned back to the lock frantically working his fingers through it.

Gouto began to hear approaching footsteps, and Yukari started to become more and more worried.

They were both dripping sweat, Yukari yelled out. "Move!"

She pushed him out of the way and held her magic wand up to the gold door lock. The wand flashed and the door lock opened with a soft click.

Gouto noticed the shadow of the person begin to appear around the corner of the hallway, but with a flash he and Yukari were inside.

The both let out huge sighs of relief. Gouto wiped sweat from his forehead, "That was way too close for comfort…"

A sudden thought popped into Gouto's head, "Wait are you telling me you could have opened that lock the entire time and you made me try to do it!?"

Yukari whipped out her wand once more and quickly smacked Gouto on the top of his head. "SHHH keep it down!"

Gouto rubbed the top of his head softly, "You didn't have to hit me…besides, that person already passed us."

Yukari put her wand away and stretched out her arms, "Look I didn't know that I could that…but come on, we need to start looking for clues."

Gouto nodded, "Right."

_(20 minutes later)_

Yukari sighed and sat down on the ground of the small dorm room. "Well…I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary…"

Gouto sighed in disappointment, "Yeah…me either."

Gouto sat down next to her, "Maybe…she's just going through a phase or something?"

Yukari stared down at the ground glumly, "Yeah…I guess so."

Disappointment hung in the air, as Gouto slowly stood up. "Well, I'll take one last look around…but then we need to leave. She could get back very soon."

Yukari nodded, "Yeah okay, I'll look around too."

They persisted to thoroughly search the place the best they could without messing it up. But Gouto being the tall awkward monster he was managed to trip over his shoes and knock over the garbage can.

After quickly cleaning up the contents…he noticed something lying on the ground next to it. A small light bulb shaped flask.

Gouto reached down and picked it up, he held it up close to his face and studied it. A small puzzle piece clicked into place in his brain.

Gouto gasped and tried to hold his trembling hand still, Yukari peered over his shoulder and questioned him, "Hey Gouto…what are you doing? What is that…"

Gouto stuttered, "A boy…a boy tried to give me one just like this…I- I-"

Gouto stopped and his neck and head twisted towards the door of the dorm. They twisted so fast small cracking sounds were even audible.

Gouto eyes morphed and turned bright red, "She's coming. Moka is coming."

Yukari grabbed ahold of his shoulder and pulled on him roughly, "Come on! We gotta go!"

Gouto stood up and squeezed his eyes shut tight; he opened them and sighed as he felt them start to relax. He stood up quickly and walked over to the window, Yukari fallowing close behind. He walked over to the window and slid it open with a quick *swwwooh* sound.

Gouto lifted Yukari up and set her down on the soft grass below the window, then he too fallowed. He stepped out of the window and closed it behind him with a soft *click*. He crouched down underneath the window next to Yukari and let out a deep breathe.

Gouto and Yukari froze as they heard the dorm room door open, and someone step inside. They both held their breath, and didn't move. Yukari's dark purple eyes filled with fear as the audible footsteps began to approach the window.

Yukari's eyes began to fill with tears, and Gouto trembled. He clenched his fist together tight and tried to think. Gouto froze…as a brilliant idea came into his mind. He reached one hand up to his mouth, and cupped it around his lips. He pinched his throat with his other hand and began to speak, "Hey Moka? Can I come in?"

Yukari looked around in shock…she had clearly just heard Tsukune ask if he could come in…but Tsukune was nowhere to be seen. The footsteps began to grow farther and farther away from the window. But Yukari and Gouto dare not move till they heard the door handle of Moka's dorm turn.

_(30 minutes later)_

Gouto and Yukari were both panting heavily in her dorm room, desperately trying to catch their breathe.

Gouto nodded, "We're pretty lucky…"

Yukari sat up, "Yeah…if Tsukune hadn't showed up…I think we may have been in deep trouble."

Gouto looked at her funny, he cocked his head sideways. "Wait…what do you mean?"

Yukari paused, "W- wait…you mean you didn't hear him? Tsukune's voice…it sounded like he was at Moka's door."

Gouto smiled and looked down, "oh yeah…yeah that was me."

Yukari topped, "Wait what?"

Gouto smiled blankly, "Yeah…mimicking people's voices and being able to throw them. It's one of the things my species can do…kind of unique to us I think. "

Yukari scoffed, "Yeah well whatever it was it saved us."

Gouto reached down into his pocket and pulled out the small flask, he held it into the light and examined it.

Yukari watched him carefully and hesitantly spoke up, "H- hey…what are you doing?"

Gouto rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. It's got to be exactly identical…"

Yukari growled frustrated, "You know…maybe it would be best if you told me what's going on…"

Gouto cleared his throat and turned towards her, "Yesterday…a kid came to me and told me could fix my problem. He offered me a glass of liquid that looked exactly like this."

Yukari's eyes grew wide and she stuttered, "W- wait…this kid…was he really short…with a blue robe?"

Gouto nearly dropped the flask, "YES! HOW DID YOU- um…how did you know?"

Yukari rested her chin in her tiny hand, "The same boy offered to grant me a wish…he said he was a wizard."

Gouto nodded, "Right…his name was Hiroji something. Right?"

Yukari agreed, "Yeah that's right. But here is the weird thing…I don't think he was actually a wizard."

Gouto raised one eyebrow, "What makes you so sure?"

Yukari and sighed and stood up, "I'll make us some tea…this might take a while."

_(15 minutes later)_

The two of them sat on the ground of Yukari's small dorm, and the faced each other tensely. Yukari pulled something out from behind her back, a large leather book. The book was frayed on all of its ends and its pages were stained yellow by age. Yukari opened it, sending a blast wave of dust out upon the two children.

Gouto coughed, "Wow…how old is that thing."

Yukari shrugged, "Not sure…but it's been in my family as long as I could remember."

Gouto sighed, "Alright…well let's take a look."

Yukari carefully turned through all of the pages till she reached the W's section. She began to scan through the pages slowly murmuring their names. "Werewolf…Warlock…Wendigo…Werepanther…Wizard!"

Her face lit up, "I found it! Wizard! Right here!" She pointed at the large bold words on the page. Much of the book was faded and stained with brown and yellow splotches. She read directly from the book silently, as a growingly tense Gouto waited.

She eventually closed the book and laid her face in the palm of her hand. Gouto sighed, "…so bad news I'm guessing?"

Yukari sighed and stared at him, "Gouto…do you know what a Wizard is?"

Gouto shrugged, "Well…I'm assuming they are kind of like you…is that wrong?"

Yukari raised her voice, "absolutely it is!"

Gouto reeled back, "Sorry…can you explain to me then?"

Yukari took in a breathe, "So witches are more like a species of monster…they are born wielding magic. But wizards aren't like that. To put it simply, anyone with enough training and practice can become a wizard."

Gouto's jaw dropped, "You're kidding?"

Yukari shook her head, "But most of the people who can wield it and make potions are really old…which means this kid would have been born with the magic…which is super rare."

Gouto thought and hesitated, "Okay…I'm just throwing out ideas here…but what if he's not a wizard…what if he is just pretending to be? You know?"

Yukari opened the book and studied it carefully, "Yeah…I was thinking that too. I mean…his wand did look really fake…"

Gouto scoffed, "It looked pretty real to me…"

Yukari stared back up at him frustrated, "Yeah…maybe to you. But it was obvious to me it was a fake."

Gouto sighed, "Alright well we're back at zero…so what else could he be?"

Yukari murmured, "Well…either a warlock…a witch or a gremlin…"

Gouto stopped her, "Wait…a gremlin. Like the…the little tricksters?"

Yukari nodded, "Precisely…Gremlins are little creatures that can make certain things appear and they use them to trick people…for their own self enjoyment obviously."

Gouto spoke up… "So is it possible that Hiroji offered us what we most wanted to try to trick us? I mean…he didn't ask for anything in return."

Yukari agreed, "Yeah…that sounds about right…and it would make sense. I mean…Moka being able to go out in the sun and Kurumu seeming suddenly more attractive to Tsukune? Seems a little odd to me."

Gouto shook his head, "Well I don't understand then…what about Tsukune? Do you think he got one?"

Yukari sighed, "I don't know…but we can't take a chance and say that he didn't. We need a plan."

Gouto nodded, "Right…naturally since you're a witch you can fix them right?"

Yukari stared at him frustrated, "Well…there is only one way I know how to break a gremlins deal…and it takes a long time…"

Gouto sighed and leaned his head back, "How long do you think?"

Yukari counted in her mind for a few seconds and looked up at him, "Well…probably 3 days to get the ingredients and 2 more days to brew it."

Gouto jumped up to his feet, "Is that the only option!?"

Yukari stood up, "Yes…I think at this point it is."

Gouto clenched his fist and smirked, "Right…then we have no time to lose."

_(5 days later)_

Gouto and Yukari slowly filled 3 small cups with the steaming liquid she had brewed the day before. Gouto held his nose tightly as they did, "Let's hope they actually drink this stuff."

Yukari elbowed him in the ribs, "Hey! It's not that bad! All we need to do is tell them what they want to hear…"

Yukari reached a large ladle down into the gigantic black cauldron and slowly poured the three glasses full of it. The liquid was kind of a sage color, with a smell to match it. It was also very warm, and it had the thickness of a smoothie.

Gouto grabbed two glasses, and Yukari grabbed the third one. She held it up and examined it, "Alright…Gouto you remember the plan right. We just tell them the same things Hiroji told them…"

Gouto nodded, "But then we gotta deal with him…"

Yukari nodded and Gouto suddenly panicked, "Oh shit…today is the PE competition too…dammit!"

Yukari inhaled deeply, "We'll find a way to make it work…let's hurry, they should be up by now."

Gouto snuck out the window and Yukari walked out the main entrance, the two of them reconvened in the courtyard and slowly walked towards their friends.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were all standing around, and things were already starting to get heated. Moka had already taken a step towards Kurumu, who in return was poised to strike.

Gouto felt he bead of sweat roll down his back, and he realized he had to hurry. He turned to Yukari, "Let's go!"

The two of them rushed down towards them and Yukari quickly stopped the arguing, "HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING!?"

Gouto mumbled to her, "Smooth…" This comment earned him another elbow to the stomach from Yukari.

Kurumu stared down Gouto and Yukari agitated, "I'll tell you how it's going. This pink haired bitch was about to suck my Tsukune's blood!"

Tsukune just kind of flopped back and forth between girls; his voice was exhausted and empty of emotion. "Yeah Kurumu. Why ever would she do that…"

Kurumu shook her head and rubbed her chest against Tsukune, "I don't know baby…but I promise I won't let her have you!"

Moka yelled angrily, "HEY! Get off of him you Skank-ubus!"

Yukari spoke up again very loudly and desperate! "I BROUGHT DRINK S THAT WILL MAKE YOU BOTH IRRESISTABLE TO TSUKUNE!"

Both of the girls stopped and turned towards Yukari confused, Moka spoke up. "Wait…you mean it will make him like me more than that Succubus whore?"

Kurumu chimed in angrily, "Or me more than that vampire ditz?"

Yukari nodded her head furiously, "YES! Yes it will!"

Kurumu and Moka nodded parallel to each other, together the spoke in unison. "Fine then. I'll do it."

They both eagerly grabbed a glass and chugged it down. Their faces churned and contorted as the two spewed out phrases of disgust.

"Ewwww! That was awful!" Moka yelled.

Kurumu held her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Gouto walked over to Tsukune and handed him a glass, "Alright your turn."

Tsukune shook his head as sweat formed on his cheek, "Um…that's okay. Really. I'm not sure if there are even meant for me."

Gouto leaned in and whispered in his ear, "If you don't drink this I'm gonna have to kiss you again."

Tsukune's eyes got huge, and he quickly grabbed the glass from Gouto's hand. He closed his eyes and poured it in.

Tsukune coughed and gagged as his eyes began to water, "Oh. My… what did you put in that, acid?"

Gouto smirked and turned away, "You don't want to know."

Moka and Kurumu just looked around the courtyard like they had never been there before. Moka spoke up curiously, "I feel…different. I feel like I'm really mad. But I'm not sure what to be mad about." She giggled playfully.

Kurumu just looked around confused, "Yeah…I feel like fighting. But I have no idea why."

Gouto and Yukari sighed. It worked

Tsukune began to panic, "Oh crap guys! We're gonna be late."

Gouto turned to Yukari, "Yeah…you three go on a head…we'll catch up."

Yukari smiled, "Yeah, don't worry about us."

_(Beginning of class)_

Yukari and Gouto were slung up in a tree above lots of dark shrubbery. The ground below them was muddled in twisted bushes and dead branches. Gouto was hanging upside down from a large limb, with a pair of maroon binoculars pressed up against his face.

Yukari clung to the large trunk of the tree on the mossy branch above him. Her voice quivered as she tried to speak to him, "Uh- um. S- so do you- see…anything?"

Gouto kept the binoculars pressed up against his face, "No…nothing yet. But I sure can smell him…he's close."

Yukari closed her eyes and tried to relax, "Let's just hurry it up…I am missing school for this…"

Gouto didn't even react, "You are the smartest student here. I don't think one day will hurt you."

Yukari huffed, "Yeah well I could understand how you wo-

Gouto jumped up, "SHHHHH!"

Yukari jumped so hard she almost fell out of the tree. She punched him in the shoulder and whispered at him angrily, "Hey! Don't do that!"

Gouto took off the binoculars and held a hand out to Yukari; she took it willingly and held on tight. Gouto pulled her closer and allowed her to wrap both her arms around his torso sternly. He smirked, "Get ready for this…"

Gouto raised his left hand up and snapped it back down quickly, revealing his claws. He leaped into the air, and thrust his hand into the bark of the large tree. It a soft scraping sound the two slid down the side of the tree with tremendous speed.


End file.
